Supergirl
by Nutellamaedchen
Summary: Marauder ist kein leichter Job, schon gar nicht als einziges Mädchen. Wenn's richtig kompliziert werden soll, muss man sich aber schon verlieben...
1. Once again

_Tja, das ist sie, meine erste Fanfiction, nach langem Abändern, Neuschreiben und Immer-noch-nicht-gut-finden endlich in einer Fassung, die man (hoffentlich) der Öffentlichkeit zumuten kann. **Reviews** wären großartig, konstruktive Kritik ist immer gern gesehen, ernst gemeintes Lob natürlich genauso._

_Plot und Titel sind nicht unbedingt neu, weiß ich, ich hoffe trotzdem, dass es keine Mary-Sue geworden ist._

_Disclaimer: Ich bin nicht J.K. Rowling (wer hätt's auch gedacht), daher nix meins außer meiner Hauptfigur und den Teilen des Plots, die ihr nicht kennt. Ach ja, die Musik gehört Alicia Moore a.k.a. Pink._

_Soundtrack: „Get the party started" von Pink_

_Here we go…_

Erstes Kapitel

Aufwachen, einen Blick auf den Wecker werfen, umdrehen, weiterschlafen.

Soweit der Plan, der in der Theorie auch wirklich gut funktioniert. Nur ist das mit Theorie und Praxis ja bekanntlich so eine Sache…

Tatsächlich klappte bis zu „umdrehen" alles ganz wunderbar und hätte das, was mich betrifft, auch weiterhin getan, wäre da nicht Minnie gewesen. Sie knabberte an meinem Ohr, stupste mich und gab sich auch sonst alle Mühe, mein Vorhaben – sofern man es als solches bezeichnen kann – zu vereiteln.

Vielleicht sollte man an dieser Stelle, nur um eventuellen Irritationen vorzubeugen, erwähnen, dass Minnie meine Ratte ist. Meine dunkelblau-metallicfarbene Ratte, benannt nach keiner geringeren als Minerva McGonnagal höchstpersönlich. Weder der Name noch die Fellfarbe (ich hätte bordeauxrot bevorzugt) stammten von mir, nein, die Welt verdankte sie einem meiner besten Freunde (nicht, dass es die Welt großartig interessiert hätte). Besagter Freund versteht sich – wie man an diesem Beispiel deutlich sehen kann - bestens darauf, seine durchaus vorhandene Intelligenz zu verbergen, es erstaunt mich immer wieder.

Genau wie ihre Namensvetterin war Minnie sehr pflichtbewusst und eine Art Erinnermich, wenn auch ein recht lebendiges. Als sie nach guten zehn Minuten und einigen Ermahnungen meinerseits (von „Bitte, Minnie, ich will schlafen" über „Es reicht!" bis hin zu „Herrgott, jetzt lass mich endlich in RUHE!") immer noch nicht aufgegeben hatte, kam mir daher der Verdacht, dass ich womöglich grade irgendetwas Wichtiges im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes verschlief.

Mit äußerster Willenkraft raffte ich mich zu einem zweiten Blick auf den Wecker auf, aber da stand bloß –

Oh, SHIT

Das heißt, das stand natürlich nicht, viel schlimmer, da stand:

1.9., 10:27

Der Hogwartsexpress würde in genau 33 Minuten abfahren.

Ich hatte meinen Koffer noch nicht gepackt, meine Schulsachen nicht zusammen geklaubt, nicht geduscht, nicht gefrühstückt und, und, und.

Oh, meine Fahrkarte hatte ich auch noch nicht wieder gefunden (sie war etwa sieben Minuten nach ihrer Ankunft per Eulenpost unter einem enormen Berg von CDs begraben worden, weil das Regal, auf dem die CDs gestanden hatten, umgekippt ist, weil…ach, vergesst es, ist 'ne längere Geschichte, im Endeffekt war meine Karte weg).

Diese Art von Situation nur zu gewohnt, reagierte ich äußerst kompetent:

Ich bekam einen Schreikrampf.

„Verdammt, Mandy, es ist mitten in der Nacht!"

Dieser feinfühlig aus dem Mundwinkel geschnauzte Kommentar stammte von meiner älteren Schwester Lucy, die, mit tatkräftiger Unterstützung des Türrahmens, auf der Schwelle zu meinem Zimmer stand und sich alle Mühe gab, mich böse anzufunkeln, dabei jedoch an ihren offensichtlich viel zu schweren Augenlidern scheiterte. Und es trotz allem noch schaffte, besser auszusehen als ich, wenn ich hell wach und bestens gelaunt war.

Das Leben kann so unfair sein.

Mit „Mandy" war natürlich ich gemeint. Mein voller Name lautet Mandalay Penelopé Hendricks und gehört zu den Dingen, die ich meiner Mutter nie, niemals verzeihen werde (zumindest die ersten zwei Drittel).

Wahrscheinlich war sie dem weit verbreiteten Irrglauben erlegen, dass zu einem vollwertigen Mitglied der magischen Gemeinschaft ein möglichst abgefahrener Name gehört (Lucy heißt eigentlich Lucinda – muss ich mehr sagen?).

Das ärgerliche an meinem Namen ist, dass jeder Idiot sich dazu berechtigt fühlt, mich „Mandy" zu nennen. Und man glaubt gar nicht, wie viele Idioten es gibt, wenn man das erst einmal als Definition nimmt… Wer mich kennt, weiß, wie sehr ich es hasse, und nennt mich bei meinem richtigen Namen oder, im Falle meiner Freunde, „Pinsel" (auch dieser Name ist nicht auf meinem Mist gewachsen – tatsächlich ist der Verantwortliche derselbe wie bei Minnie – aber er hat seine Berechtigung, zu der wir allerdings später kommen).

Ausnahme: Man will mich ärgern (so wie Lucy im Moment) oder hat einen dringenden Todeswunsch.

Ich hörte nicht auf zu schreien, variierte aber ein bisschen: „LUCY!"

„Wow, nachdem wir seit 16 Jahren Schwestern sind, kannst du sogar meinen Namen!" Grrrr.

„Lucy! Der Zug fährt in einer halben Stunde, du musst mich hinfahren, _bitte_!"

„Ich habe 1.diese Nacht etwa drei Stunden geschlafen, 2.Kaffee so nötig wie nie zuvor und 3." sie machte eine kleine Kunstpause „so was von einen gut bei dir."

Kopfschüttelnd verließ sie das Zimmer, blieb am oberen Treppenabsatz kurz stehen, um mir ein original feldwebelmäßiges „In 20 Minuten unten!" zu zurufen und verschwand die Treppe zu besagtem Absatz hinunter.

Meine Panik, die sich kurzzeitig hatte betäuben lassen, kehrte mit aller Macht zurück. Völlig, nun ja, panisch eben, sprang ich auf, zerrte mit ungeahnten Kräften meinen Koffer vom Schrank (der, ähem, neben dem Ex-CD-Regal steht…aber das hat NICHT DAS GERINGSTE miteinander zu tun, überhaupt nicht!) und begann wahllos alles, das irgendwie das Pech hatte, in meine Reichweite zu kommen, hineinzuwerfen, Klamotten, einen hellgrünen Schraubenzieher, Schulbücher, andere Bücher, eine Pfauenfeder, Süßigkeiten, meinen CD-Player (gut, nicht geworfen, aber zumindest unsanft abgestellt), meinen Besen, einen geblümten Kissenbezug, Schreibzeug, Minnies Käfig, mit beiden Händen hineingeschaufelte CDs, kaputte Kugelschreiber, kurz: das Nötigste

… und was eben gerade so greifbar war.

Komplett ausgepumpt ließ ich mich rückwärts auf mein zerwühltes Bett fallen, nur um sofort wieder aufzuspringen, als ich auf etwas landete, das dem Gefühl nach in etwa so kuschelig war wie eine Heugabel und das zu allem Überfluss auch noch irgendetwas ziemlich warmes, um nicht zu sagen _heißes_, versprühte.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass mein Zauberstab die Angewohnheit hatte, Funken zu entwickeln, sobald sich jemand unangekündigt auf ihn warf.

Ich zerrte dieses illoyale Stück Holz-mit-Drachenherzfaser recht unsanft unter der Decke hervor und sank auf selbige zurück um meine Gliedmaßen zu beruhigen, die wunderbar rhythmisch „KAF-FEE! KAF-FEE!" über meine Synapsen jagten und schlicht mit Befehlsverweigerung drohten. Aber dieses mein Lebenselixier musste warten, denn meine Ruhe wurde abermals gestört von Minnie, die hektisch am linken Bein meiner Schlafanzughose zerrte. Moment. _Schlafanzughose?_ Verdammt!

Wäre dieser Moment von einer Kamera festgehalten worden, ich wäre nur als äußerst verschwommener Wirbelwind wahrzunehmen gewesen. Mit einer für ein derart kleines und vor allem vollgepfropftes Dachkämmerchen wie meins geradezu halsbrecherischen Geschwindigkeit bewegte ich mich zu meinem Koffer und warf mich bäuchlings hinein.

Dank eines Spürsinns, der sich ausschließlich nach Jahren des Dauerkrisenmanagements einstellt, schaffte ich es, kurze Zeit später mit sauberer Unterwäsche, einem T-Shirt und meiner Lieblingsjeans wieder aufzutauchen. Ich beschloss, dass die Dusche bis zur Ankunft in Hogwarts warten konnte und beschränkte meine Morgentoilette aufs Zähneputzen und Gesichtwaschen.

Nachdem auch diese vorerst letzte Hürde auf dem Weg in mein zweites Zuhause genommen war, ging ich mich zurück in mein Zimmer um zu sehen, ob mir irgendwas Wichtiges durch die Lappen gegangen war.

Mein Blick wanderte über das noch immer ungemachte Bett, den mit Süßigkeitenpapieren, Zeichnungen, Schulsachen aus dem 5. Jahr, Muggel-Musikzeitschriften und Stiften übersäten Schreibtisch, die zugezogenen dunkelroten Gardinen, die Stereoanlage, deren Knöpfe vom häufigen Benutzen schon glänzten, den seit einem Anfall von Ferienfrust meinerseits vor zwei Jahren orange-gelb gestreifte Schrank, die mit Postern zugekleisterte Dachschräge, das nun fast leere Bücherregal…

Alles, was sich mitnehmen ließ, hatte ich eingepackt.

Minnie riss mich schließlich aus meinen Gedanken, wiederum durch energisches Zerren an meinem Hosenbein, und so schnappte ich mir nach einem letzten Blick auf den Wecker (Mist, verdammter! 10:44!) meinen Koffer und huschte die ausgetretene dunkle Holztreppe zum Erdgeschoss hinunter.

Unten stand Lucy, die demonstrativ auf ihre Uhr sah, mir dann jedoch den Koffer abnahm und mich mit einem angedeuteten Kopfnicken den schmalen Gang hinunter zum Zimmer unserer Mutter schickte. So leise wie möglich öffnete ich die knarzende Tür und schlüpfte ins Zimmer. Ich brauchte einen Moment, bis mich an das Dämmerlicht und den intensiven Duft nach indischen Räucherstäbchen im Innern gewöhnt hatte.

Meine Mutter war zwar eine Hexe, führte jedoch bis auf ein paar Hauhaltszauber (schiere Faulheit) ein Muggelleben, wenn auch ein ungewöhnliches. Sie war eine Art seltsame Mischung aus Hippie und Rockgroupie und weil ihr die Winkelgasse „zu spießig" war, hatte sie den kleinen Laden, in dem sie Pendel, Räucherstäbchen, Tarotkarten und ähnliches verkaufte, in Muggellondon eröffnet, nahe der Portobello Road (mein Verdacht ist, das es nichts mit der angeblichen Spießigkeit der Winkelgasse zu tun hatte, sondern vielmehr damit, dass Muggel Kristallkugeln für wahnsinnig stilvoll-mystische Dekoration halten und sie damit ganz ordentlich Geschäft macht. Ich bin der Meinung, dass nichts auch nur annähernd „mystisches" stilvoll sein, und Prof. Trelawney ist in dieser Hinsicht ein immerwährender Quell der Bestätigung).

Aber jedem – auch den Muggeln - das seine, dafür haben ihre Töchter jetzt einen kleinen Schaden. Muss an den Räucherstäbchen liegen.

Im Moment war aber noch Sommerpause und meine Mum schlief noch, deshalb waren die schweren, dunkelvioletten Vorhänge, die nicht den kleinsten Lichtstrahl durchließen, fest geschlossen während sie tief schlummernd und mit in alle Richtungen ausgebreiteten Gliedmaßen im Bett lag.

Mit leisen, schnellen Schritten durchquerte ich den Raum und ließ mich auf Knien neben ihr nieder. Sie atmete durch den leicht geöffneten Mund und bei jedem Atemzug flatterte eine hennarote Haarsträhne, die sich quer über ihr Gesicht gelegt hatte, ein wenig auf. Mit einem leisen Lächeln strich ich ihr die vorwitzigen Haare hinters Ohr. Meine Mutter, die meistens Kleidung trug, in die ihr zierlicher Körper mehrmals hineingepasst hätte, wirkte immer sehr träumerisch und zerbrechlich. Ich grinste - wie sehr der Einruck doch täuschte…

Ich wollte sie nicht aufwecken um mich zu verabschieden, denn damit wären meine Chancen, rechtzeitig wegzukommen gleich null gewesen, und so bestand mein Abschied nur aus einem Kuss auf die Wange, gerade so leicht, dass sie weiterschlafen würde.

Als ich aus dem Haus trat, traf das Sonnenlicht des strahlenden ersten Septembertags mich völlig unvorbereitet und ich brauchte einen Moment um Lucy zu registrieren, die, ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf dem Lenkrad ihres alten, aber nichtsdestotrotz robusten Chevy trommelnd, vor der Tür stand und mir von innen die Autotür aufhielt.

„Hör mal, ich bin nicht diejenige, die um 11 in Kingscross sein muss!"

„Natürlich musst du", gab ich zurück, „andernfalls bin ich nämlich zu spät und komme nicht nach Hogwarts und dann hättest du mich bis zu den zu den Weihnachtsferien am Hals und DAS wollen wir doch verhindern, oder?"

Geräuschvoll schloss ich die Autotür und sofort trat Lucy das Gaspedal voll durch, sodass unsere Straße vorm Fenster nur so vorbei zu fliegen schien. Mit einem trotz oder gerade wegen der (verhältnismäßig) frühen Stunde erschöpften „Puh!" ließ ich mich gegen die Lehne meines Sitzes fallen und schloss die Augen. Jetzt lag es nicht mehr bei mir.

Die Zeiger der großen Bahnhofsuhr zeigten 10:56 als wir mit einer Vollbremsung vor dem Haupteingang zu stehen kamen. Hektisch zog ich Lucy in eine kurze Umarmung und wollte mich schon zum Gehen wenden, doch sie hielt mich am Ärmel zurück. „Hast du nicht was vergessen?"

In Gedanken ging ich noch mal meine Checkliste durch: Koffer? Besen? Haustier? Geld?

Irritiert runzelte ich die Stirn. Mir fiel beim besten Willen nichts ein.

Lucy seufzte und wedelte mit einem vage vertrauten Stück Pergament vor meiner Nase herum: „Na? Klingelt's?"

„Mein Ticket! Oh Gott, das hab' ich – " „total vergessen, schon klar, du darfst mir später danken." Ich schnappte mir das Ticket, zerrte meinen Koffer von der Rückbank und rannte.

So schnell es mit einem ziemlich schweren Koffer in der einen Hand, einem Besen in der anderen und einer Ratte, die zwischen im Zickzack meinen Füßen umher hüpfte, möglich war, sprintete ich durch die Bahnhofshalle und die Absperrung zu Gleis 9 ¾. Zu meinem Schrecken pfiff der Zug bereits und stieß auch schon enorme Dampfwolken aus, aber noch war er nicht weg. Mir fiel ein Gebirge vom Herzen und mit einem Seufzer, der genau das zum Ausdruck brachte, verstärkte ich noch einmal den Griff um Koffer und Besen und schleifte beides mit mir an Bord.

Die Gänge waren wie ausgestorben, aus den Abteilen drangen Gespräche und Gelächter.

Ich stellte mein Gepäck ab, entkrampfte meine Finger und atmete tief durch. Dann nahm ich meine Sachen wieder auf und machte mich auf die Suche nach meinen Freunden.

Es war Zeit, die Marauder wieder zu vereinen. Und außerdem war es Zeit, endlich mal das verdammte Pathos abzustellen.

Ich hörte sie lang bevor ich sie sah: Das Gelächter aus dem letzten Abteil war das mit Abstand lauteste im ganzen Zug und absolut unverkennbar. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf meinem Gesicht aus und mit neuem Schwung zog ich mein Gepäck den schmalen Gang entlang.

Strahlend riss ich die Tür auf und verkündete: „Tadaaaaaaaa!"

Die vier sahen zu mir hoch und - fingen an zu lachen!

„Alle Jahre wieder!" begrüßte Sirius mich schließlich als erster, noch immer lachend, und zog mich in eine Umarmung, die einige meiner Rippen dazu veranlasste, empört zu knacksen. „Gab es eigentlich irgendeinen ersten September, an dem du _nicht _in der letzten Sekunde reingestürmt bist?" Das kam – etwas gepresst – von Remus, der, ganz Gentleman wie immer, sich damit abmühte, meinen Koffer in die Gepäckablage zu verfrachten, mit zwei Fingern eher symbolisch unterstützt von James.

„Ähm", machte ich, auf der Suche nach einer Antwort, die in der Lage war, meine chronische Unpünktlichkeit zu kaschieren. Und tatsächlich fand ich eine: „Ja! Vor zwei Jahren war ich schon eine halbe Stunde früher da!" Ha! Hahahaha!

„Was nicht zufällig damit zusammenhing, dass du die letzte Ferienwoche damals bei mir verbracht hast, oder?" fragte James offensichtlich belustigt, die Augenbrauen so weit hochgezogen, dass sie in seinem wie immer hoffnungslos zerstrubbelten Haar verschwanden.

Die anderen lachten, als ich großzügig abwinkte.

„Ist auf jeden Fall schön, dass du's geschafft hast", schaltete sich Peter ein, der sich mittlerweile von seinem Platz am Fenster erhoben hatte, und ich begrüßte auch ihn mit einer Umarmung, die Minnie dazu nutzte, von meiner auf seine Schulter auf seine zu wechseln. Naturgegeben verstanden die beiden sich ausgesprochen gut.

Remus hatte endlich den Kampf gegen meinen Koffer gewonnen und drängte sich nun an Peter vorbei, um sich seine Begrüßung abzuholen, die ein wenig kurz ausfiel, weil er es eilig hatte zum Vertrauensschülerabteil zu kommen.

Ich ließ mich neben James nieder und drückte auch ihn, bevor ich erwartungsvoll in die Runde sah: „Was haben wir?"

„Nichts. Nada. Niente. Rien.", antwortete James.

„Du hast die Alliteration versaut.", sagte Sirius beiläufig.

„Bitte was? Seit wann benutzt du Worte mit mehr als zehn Buchstaben? Und weißt auch noch, was sie bedeuten?" Man konnte praktisch sehen, wie sich ein großes, blinkendes Fragezeichen über seinem Kopf bildete und anfing zu rotieren. Aber auch ich war gelinde erschrocken.

„Seit er aus Versehen mal gefragt hat, was denn PMS sei. Alles darüber hinaus ist Moonys schlechter Einfluss", grinste ich.

„Macht euch nur lustig. Du kennst solche Worte doch auch nur, weil Evans mal das Gegenteil behauptet hat, Prongs.", er wandte sich mir zu, „und du bist ein Mädchen, Mädchen wissen so was immer."

„ Naturgegeben, wenn's um PMS geht, und ich frag' jetzt lieber nicht, was Moony ist. Aber trotzdem: Was haben wir?"

James zog die Augenbrauen hoch: „Was glaubst du denn, wie viel seit grade eben zu „nichts" dazu gekommen ist?"

„Klugscheißer."

Jetzt schaltete sich auch Peter sich ein: „Wenn wir einen Jahreseröffnungsstreich wollen, sollten wir vielleicht Vorschläge sammeln statt mit Worten um uns zu werfen die wir eh nicht buchstabieren können."

„Da kannst du nur von dir reden", murmelte Sirius und fügte laut und deutlich hinzu: „Wir brauchen was, dass richtig reinhaut. Keine halben Sachen! Narcissa wird dieses Jahr eingeschult, und ich will ihr doch einen _würdigen_ Empfang bereiten."

„Wie wär's, wenn wir die Boote für die Erstklässler losbinden und auf den See schicken?", schlug Peter vor.

James schien die Sache zu erwägen, aber ich schüttelte den Kopf: „Die sind mit ein, zwei guten Accio wieder da, ist witzlos. Wir könnten Peeves überreden, das Tor von innen zu verriegeln."

„Und uns draußen den Allerwertesten abfrieren, vielen Dank auch. Hast du mal auf die Wetterseite vom Propheten geschaut? In Hogwarts schüttet es seit vorgestern wie aus Kübeln."

Diesen zugegebenermaßen berechtigten Einwand hatte James gebracht. Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen, während jeder sich das Hirn zermarterte auf der Suche nach einem Streich, der sich in wenigen Stunden Zugfahrt vorbereiten und ohne jegliche Scherzartikel durchführen ließ und trotzdem uns und unserem Ruf angemessen war.

Plötzlich setzte Sirius sich auf, so ruckartig, dass Peter fast vom Sitz rutschte. Langsam breitete sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus: „Gibt mir mal bitte einer das Zauberkunstbuch, ich muss da mal was nachschauen…"

Erst Fremdworte und jetzt sagte er auch noch bitte – ich machte mir wirklich Sorgen…

Der Prophet hatte sich zur Abwechslung an die Fakten gehalten: Als wir in Hogsmeade den Zug verließen, hielt der Regen das Dorf und die umgebenden Hügel fest in seiner nass-kalten Umklammerung und die Tropfen fielen so dicht und unablässig, dass man keine 10 Meter Sichtweite hatte. Es war kein Vergleich zu dem hochsommerlichen Wetter Londons oder der stickigen, aber gemütlichen Wärme des Zugs, und ich wusste, was mir lieber war.

Im kalten Wind zitternd, die Krägen und Kapuzen unserer Umhänge hochgeschlagen und ohne ein Wort zu wechseln hasteten wir durch diese Sintflut, mit dem einzigen Ziel und Gedanken, die trockenen Kutschen so schnell wie möglich zu erreichen.

Wir fünf eroberten eine nur für uns, unsere von Kälte und übermäßiger Feuchtigkeit geprägte Laune spiegelte sich auf unseren Gesichtern wieder und hielt unsere Mitschüler davon ab, sie uns streitig zu machen. Rumpelnd setzten die Kutschen sich in Bewegung und ich nutzte die kleine Verschnaufpause, um meine Freunde nach zwei Monaten Ferien zum ersten Mal wirklich in Augenschein zu nehmen.

James neben mir hatte etwas weniger kindliche Züge und schien mir etwas muskulöser und ein Stück gewachsen, aber an Moony und Padfoot reichte er noch immer nicht heran und sonst war er noch ganz der alte, er hatte noch dasselbe Glitzern in den Augen, das seit dem ersten Jahr vor jedem Streich dort funkelte. Außerdem und ungemein typischerweise war er in eben diesem Moment dabei, seinen tropfnassen Schal (wozu hatte der Junge einen Schal gebraucht, als er in London eingestiegen war?) genau über Peters Tasche auszuwringen, selbstverständlich völlig unabsichtlich …

Der Besitzer besagter Tasche saß zu meiner anderen Seite und bereitete sich mittels eines Nickerchens auf den kommenden Stress vor, das rundliche, gutmütige Gesicht entspannt, der ganze Junge hatte sich keinen Deut verändert, er strahlte ein wenig Unsicherheit, aber auch Pragmatismus, Humor und einen Hang zur Gemütlichkeit aus. Allerdings hatte ich etwa dasselbe bis jetzt noch jedes Mal nach den Ferien gedacht, und er sah trotzdem aus wie ein Sechstklässler. Hm.

Ihm gegenüber war Remus, der, etwas schmaler als letztes Jahr, aber noch braun gebrannt von drei Wochen Südfrankreich und mit etwas längeren, von der Sonne ausgebleichten Haaren nicht mehr aussah wie der Intellektuelle, der er zumindest zeitweise war, sondern eher wie ein leicht verhungerter Surfer. Halb angespannt, halb vorfreudig (eine an ihm sehr vertraute Kombination von Gefühlen) ob unseres geplanten „speziellen Willkommengrußes" lenkte er sich ab, indem er mit Minnie spielte, er ließ sie auf seinen Schultern herum turnen, seine Hände beschnuppern, unter den Saum seines Pullovers krabbeln und sie schien ihren Spaß zu haben.

Treulose Ratte.

Und zu guter Letzt schweiften mein Blick und meine Gedanken zu Sirius. Er saß mir schräg gegenüber am beschlagenen Fenster der Kutsche und hatte den Blick starr auf die dunkle Decke gerichtet, schon seit Beginn der Fahrt, und sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos. Irgendwie hatte er sich verändert, auch wenn ich es unmöglich an etwas bestimmten hätte festmachen können. Er war noch genauso groß und gut gebaut (was ich ihm natürlich _so_ nie gesagt hätte, sein Ego war ohnehin an der Obergrenze dessen, was gut war, für ihn und andere), aber er wirkte verändert, irgendwie…_erwachsener_.

Und vielleicht sah er ja nicht nur erwachsener aus, vielleicht _war_ er tatsächlich erwachsener geworden?

Und vielleicht war McGonnagal nebenberuflich GoGoGirl. Sicher doch.

Der abrupte Halt riss mich aus meinen absurden Überlegungen. Wir tauschten ein letzten Blick, ein angespanntes Nicken, und dann stiegen wir aus, voll konzentriert auf unsere jeweiligen Aufgaben, und dabei so verdammt _gutaussehend._

Ich verbrachte zu viel Zeit mit Sirius.

Wir waren kaum durchs Schlossportal getreten als mir auffiel, dass James nicht mehr zu sehen zu war. Ein Grinsen unterdrückend – man war schließlich Profi – biss ich mir auf die Unterlippe und sah zu Sirius. Auch seine Mundwinkel zuckten und kaum merklich nickte er zu einer unscheinbaren, mit einem Vorhang bedeckten Nische in der Wand zu meiner Linken, die Art unscheinbare, mit einem Vorhang bedeckte Nische, von der es in Hogwarts unzählige gibt und die niemand wirklich wahrnimmt – fast niemand…

„Wir dürfen Prongs nicht verlieren", wisperte er als wir kurz nacheinander und so unauffällig wie möglich hinter dem zerschlissenen Stück dunkelrotem Samt verschwunden waren, wo wir jetzt dicht aneinandergedrängt standen, bemüht, nur so viel von der feuchten, muffigen Luft einzuatmen wie unbedingt nötig. Ich antwortete nicht, ich war zu beschäftigt damit, meine sprunghaft angestiegene Anspannung in die richtigen Bahnen zu leiten. Mit angehaltenem Atem lauschte ich auf die Schritte im Gang, die immer weniger wurden und schließlich erstarben. Vorsichtig schob ich den Vorhang ein winziges bisschen zur Seite und murmelte, als der Gang zur Großen Halle wie leergefegt vor mir lag, ohne mich umzudrehen „Jetzt!"

Wir traten aus der Wandnische in den Schein der zahllosen Fackeln, die den Korridor erleuchteten, klopften uns den Staub von den Umhängen und brachten uns in Position: Bauch rein, Schultern zurück, Nase hoch, noch mal tief durch atmen und los ging's.

Ich schob meine Nervosität (Oh Gott, bitte lass den Spruch klappen, bittebittebitte…) in irgendeinen möglichst weit entfernten Winkel meines Bewusstseins ab (…und lass uns rechtzeitig sein…) und konzentrierte mich auf meinen Text (…und lass McGonnagal uns glauben…). Wir mussten sie nur ganz kurz ablenken, aber in diesem Moment durfte sie sich auf gar nichts anderes konzentrieren als auf die Geschichte, die wir ihr präsentierten (bittebitteBITTE!).

Wären wir nicht die Marauder und damit einem gewissen Ruf verpflichtet gewesen, ich hätte schlicht aufgegeben…dummerweise warenwir die Marauder.

Wir waren fast an den zwei steinernen Wasserspeiern angekommen als diese auch schon beiseite sprangen und den Blick auf die Wendeltreppe freigaben. '_Timing_' schoss es mir durch den Kopf und ich brachte meine Mundwinkel nur schwer wieder unter Kontrolle. Sechs Jahre Erfahrung hin oder her, mein Körper kribbelte bis in die Fingerspitzen, mein Puls orientierte sich an einer härteren Techno-Nummer und ich war kurz davor, in hysterisches Kichern auszubrechen.

„Professor", begann Sirius da auch schon neben mir. Prof. McGonnagal, die soeben mit dem Sprechenden Hut in der einen Hand und einem Schemel in der anderen zwischen den Wasserspeiern hervor getreten war, zog überrascht und misstrauisch die Brauen in die Höhe, ganz so, als ob ein Besuch der Marauder so früh im Schuljahr nichts Gutes bedeuten könne…

Hey, so schlimm waren wir auch nicht! Dass sie durchaus Recht hatte, tat ja nichts zur Sache…Und los ging's.

„Was gibt es so dringendes, das nicht bis nach dem Festmahl warten kann?", fragte sie ohne den geringsten Versuch, ihre Ungeduld und Gereiztheit zu verbergen. Also, wenigstens ein bisschen Begeisterung hätte sie schon heucheln können.

„Professor, es tut uns leid, aber es geht um Peter, er müsste dringend in den Krankenflügel. Madam Pomfrey ist aber noch nicht da und da dachten wir, dass sie vielleicht…" Mit meinem treuherzigsten und flehentlichsten Blick sah ich zu unserer Hauslehrerin hoch, während Sirius neben mir so unglaublich ernst und besorgt aussah, dass ich nah dran war zu glauben, es sei wirklich jemand verletzt oder so.

„Pettigrew?" Welcher sonst! McG. runzelte die Stirn und wollte gerade weiterreden, als Stimmen laut wurden. Offensichtlich war jemand auf dem Weg zu uns.

Und tatsächlich, einen Wimpernschlag später kamen Remus und Peter um die Ecke, oder vielmehr, wurde Peter von Remus um die Ecke getragen.

Gut gemacht, Jungs.

Ich hatte mich zu den beiden umgewandt, und als ich hörte, wieMcGonnagal hinter mir scharf die Luft einzog konnte ich sie nur zu gut verstehen. Selbst für mich, die ich ja darauf vorbereitet gewesen war, war der Anblick ein Schock: Peter hatte nur noch ein Bein!

„Bei Merlins Bart, _was in aller Welt ist passiert_?" McG. hörte sich eindeutig an, als müsste sie sich zusammen reißen um nicht kurzerhand ohnmächtig zu werden. Aber als Hauslehrerin von _Gryffindor_…echtes Pech.

„D-das ist es ja, weshalb wir sie sprechen wollten, wir h-ha-haben doch nur ein paar Sprüche a-aus dem neuen Zauberkunst-Buch ausprobiert, u-und auf einmal war es einfach weg –" Remus stotterte, weil er so schnell und atemlos sprach. „Um Himmels Willen, Junge, ich hätte sie nun wirklich für intelligenter gehalten!" Aua, das hatte wehgetan. Aber egal, sie hatte es geschluckt! Ich dankte Merlin, oder wer auch immer für so was verantwortlich war, für Remus' schauspielerische Fähigkeiten.

„Im sechsten Jahr lernt man unter anderem auch den Desillusionierungszauber, und so sehr ich mich freue, dass er offensichtlich teilweise geklappt hat, wäre es mir doch lieber, wenn sie sich vielleicht das nächste mal vorher durchlesen, was der Zauber _bewirkt_!" Der Schemel und der Hut in ihren Händen zitterten – aber das konnte nichts damit zu tun haben, dass die Luft hinter ihr auch zitterte…

Unauffällig tippte ich Sirius auf den Fuß. James war da, jetzt kam sein Part: „Oh, da sind wir aber erleichtert!" Na ja, glaubwürdig war was anderes… „ Nur, wie machen wir das Bein wieder sichtbar?"

„Das mache ich schon. Und, Pettigrew", Peter wurde ein bisschen blass, dieser Ton verhieß nichts Gutes, „ nur weil ihr Bein nicht _sichtbar _war, hieß das nicht, dass es nicht _vorhanden_ war. Es gab überhaupt keinen Grund, sich stützen zu lassen!" Sie hatte sich eindeutig wieder unter Kontrolle. Ähem, f

ast. So heftig hätte sie den Schemel nicht abstellen müssen und der Hut konnte schließlich auch nichts dafür…

Während McGonnagal sich zu Peter hinunterbeugte, um den Zauber aufzuheben, schoben Sirius und ich uns Schritt für Schritt Richtung Hut, um James zu helfen. Hektisch kramte ich einen Zettel mit der Beschwörung aus meiner Tasche und hielt ihn dorthin, wo ich James vermutete. Der zählte leise bis drei, dann begann er leise eine Art Singsang. Sirius und ich hatten währenddessen die eigentlich simple Aufgabe, den Hut ruhig in der Luft schweben zu lassen, sodass James richtig zielen konnte.

Aber wie es bei Dingen, denen das Wort „eigentlich" voran gestellt ist, nun mal so ist, kam es anders: Der Hut war wesentlich stärker als wir ihn eingeschätzt hatten, er zitterte und bebte und sträubte offenbar heftig dagegen, verzaubert zu werden. So fest es ging umklammerte ich meinen Zauberstab, der unangenehm warm geworden war. Sirius neben mir schien es nicht besser zu gehen. Wie lang brauchte James denn, verdammt noch mal?

Plötzlich machte mein Stab einen _Ruck_ nach vorne, der mich fast von den Füßen riss, und begann dann so heftig zu zucken, dass ich ihn fast los gelassen hätte. Der Schweiß trat mir auf die Stirn, lange würde ich das nicht mehr durch halten.

Da sah ich aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Sirius nicht mehr da war! Die kleine Ablenkung rächte sich sofort, mein Stab war heißer denn je und der Hut hüpfte wild in der Luft auf und ab.

In diesem Moment gewann das Stimmengewirr hinter mir bedeutend an Lautstärke.

„Mister Black, wären Sie so freundlich Ihren Körper soweit zur Seite zu bewegen, dass ich den Sprechenden Hut in die Halle bringen kann!"

Scheiße.

„Aber natürlich, Professor", ist der lebensmüde, „Ich gehe sofort- AHHH!"

Und dann überschlugen sich die Ereignisse, und ich mich mit ihnen : Irgendetwas riss mich nach hinten, ich verlor endgültig die Kontrolle über meinen Zauberstab, der Hut schoss zunächst gen Decke, um dann zerknautscht auf dem Boden zu landen, etwas (fühlte sich sehr nach dem Hocker an) traf mich am Kopf, und das nächste, was ich wusste, war, dass ich mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf Hogwarts' Steinboden lag, direkt neben etwas schottenkariertem, das sich als McGonnagals Schal herausstellen sollte.

Probeweise wackelte ich mit Zehen und Fingern - sehr gut, alles noch intakt – und hob dann vorsichtig den Kopf. Was ich sah, war…amüsant.

Eine paar Schritte neben mir saß Remus, rieb sich den Kopf, grinste zu mir herüber und deutete vage mit der Hand auf ein enormes, schwarzes Knäuel hinter mir, das ich mit einiger Mühe als McGonnagal, Sirius und Peter identifizierte. Ach ja, der Hocker war auch dabei.

Jetzt kam Bewegung in die Szene; Sirius richtete sich stöhnend und mit gequältem Gesichtsausdruck auf, sah, dass keiner seiner Leidensmiene Beachtung schenkte und stand innerhalb von Sekunden. Dann erhob sich McGonnagal, klopfte sich den Umhang ab und arrangierte ihre Gesichtszüge neu, und schließlich kamen auch Peter (wieder mit normalem Bein), Remus und ich auf die Beine.

Offensichtlich hatte unsere Lieblings- (weil einzige) Hauslehrerin ihre Sprache wieder gefunden: „Da allem Anschein nach niemand verletzt, könnten Sie alle mir jetzt vielleicht erklären, _was bei Merlin da eben passiert ist?_"

Gute Frage, wüsste ich auch gerne. Davon stand nichts im Drehbuch.

Zur allgemeinen Überraschung trat Sirius nach vorn (als ob sie ihn von da, wo er vorher stand, nicht gehört hätte), räusperte sich und sagte mit seinem patentierten Entschuldigungslächeln und einer seidenweichen Stimme: „Das war wohl meine Schuld, Professor. Peters Bein war noch nicht ganz wieder sichtbar und ich bin drüber gestolpert und habe alle mitgerissen…"

Warum wurde ich den Verdacht nicht los, dass da auch der ein oder andere Stolperfluch nicht ganz unbeteiligt war? Mir sollte es recht sein.

„Das gilt auch für Sie, Miss Hendricks!"

„Huh?" Oops, da war mir wohl was entgangen.

„Ich teilte Ihnen gerade mit, dass sie jetzt in die Große Halle gehen und bei der Verteilung der Neuen zu sehen können. Sie dürfen den restlichen Abend aber selbstverständlich auch hier in diesem heimeligen Korridor verbringen, wenn Sie das möchten, ich versichere Ihnen, ich hätte vollstes Verständnis!" Damit rauschte meine verehrte Hauslehrerin von dannen, den Schemel und einen _ganz leicht_ modifizierten Hut unter dem Arm.

So unauffällig, wie es den größten Unruhestiftern der Schule mit Verspätung möglich war, bahnten wir uns den Weg zu unseren Stammplätzen am Gryffindortisch. Die erste Stufe des Plans mochte gelungen sein, aber es war noch nicht vorbei. Es war verdammt schwer, so unter Strom zu stehen und gleichzeitig so auszusehen als ob man keine größeren Sorgen hatte als die neue (und selbstverständlich um minimal 50 Gegenstände erweiterte) Liste der verbotenen Artefakte.

Doch jetzt konnte es endlich losgehen und wie immer wenn der Hut seinen Auftritt hatte hielt die gesamte Große Halle die Luft an. Ich war nervös. Meine Nackenhaare probten Standing Ovations und mein Mund war so trocken wie der Unterricht von Binns.

Und der Spalt über der Krempe öffnete sich und der Hut begann zu singen…

_Ein neues Schuljahr fängt heut an_

_In dem ich wieder entscheiden kann_

_Wo ihr die nächsten Jahr' verbringt_

_Ob Hufflepuff, ob Gryffindor_

_Ob Ravenclaw, ob Slytherin_

_Weil Hogwarts nun mal eine Schule ist,_

_braucht man auch hier ein wenig Grips_

_nach Hufflepuff kommt, wer den nicht hat_

_die Sorte Zauberer gibt's dort satt_

Die ganze Halle riss den Mund auf. Hatte der Hut das eben wirklich gesagt? Nur zu deutlich spiegelte die Frage sich auf den ungläubigen Gesichtern wieder, gemischt mit Empörung bei den Hufflepuffs, verstohlenem Lachen bei den anderen Häusern und großer Verwirrung bei den Lehrern. Ich sah zu den anderen: Peter und Remus sahen sich übertrieben geschockt an, James begutachtete sehr aufmerksam seine Fingernägel und Sirius klopfte lachend dem Mädchen neben ihm auf den Rücken, das sich vor Schreck an seinem Kürbissaft verschluckt hatte.

Mittlerweile hatten sich die geflüsterten Diskussionen in der Halle zu einer Art lautem Summen vereinigt, aber Dumbledore brachte die Schüler mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen. Denn der Hut war noch nicht fertig…

_Das Gegenteil ist Ravenclaw_

'_Ne arrogante Streberschar_

_Tag und Nacht am Lernen_

_Doch niemand hat sie gern_

Dieses Mal waren es die Ravenclaws, die entsetzt nach Luft schnappten, während der Rest der Schüler schon offener lachte als bei der Strophe über die Hufflepuffs, offensichtlich würde jeder mal dran kommen. Aus den Augenwinkeln schielte ich hoch zum Lehrertisch, aber McG.s zu einer einzigen schmalen Linie zusammen gezogenen Brauen, die eindeutig auf uns gerichtet waren, überzeugten mich davon, mich doch lieber auf den goldenen Teller vor mir zu konzentrieren.

Was sie nicht davon abhielt sich zu erheben und einen Schritt in Richtung Hut zu machen. Halt, das durfte sie nicht, es war do- AU! Hmpf. Offensichtlich hatte James in etwa dasselbe gedacht, aber WAR DAS VIELLEICHT EIN GRUND, MICH ZU TRETEN!

Aber bevor ich Gelegenheit hatte, mich zu wehren oder gar etwas gegen McGonnagal zu unternehmen, hatte Dumbledore mir die Sache aus der Hand genommen. Die mit McGonnagal, versteht sich. Und da man ein derart charmantes Ärmelzupfen unseres allseits verehrten Direktors nicht so einfach ignorieren konnte, war sie gezwungen, sich wieder hinzusetzen und sich den Rest des Liedes anzuhören, das der Hut soeben fortsetzen wollte:

_In Slytherin, da findet Ruh'_

_Wer Reinblut ist und fies dazu_

_Muggelfreunde sind zu vermeiden_

_Die denn die kann man dort meist nicht leiden_

Und wer nicht gerade Slytherin oder Lehrer war, lachte jetzt ganz unverhohlen , und selbst bei einigen Mitgliedern des Kollegiums hatte sich ein Schmunzeln auf die Mienen geschlichen. Unparteiisch war das ja nicht eben…und ich hatte ja keine Ahnung gehabt, dass sie so unbeliebt waren! Egal, jetzt kamen wir zum besten Teil der Geschichte, ein Loblied auf das ruhmreiche Haus des Godric Gryffindor!

_Nicht überragende Geistesgaben_

_Gepaart mit vorschnellem Mut_

_Dies zeichnet aus die Gryffindors_

_Doch nicht immer tut's ihnen gut_

Moment. Vielleicht war ich nicht auf dem neuesten Stand, aber unter „Loblied" verstand ich was anderes!

Prongs hatte es verbockt!

Offensichtlich war ich nicht als einzige zu diesem Schluss gekommen; auch Remus, Pete und Sirius sahen entgeistert zu James, der bloß eine entschuldigende Miene zog und sich zu erklären versuchte: „Der Hut hätte sonst nicht mitgespielt!"

Sirius sah aus, als ob er eine unhöfliche Antwort auf der Zunge hätte, aber Remus ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen: „ Die Sache hat einen großen Vorteil", vielsagend wies er mit dem Kinn auf McGonnagal, die uns sehr verblüfft – soviel Gleichberechtigung bzw. Bescheidenheit hatte sie von uns offensichtlich nicht erwartet (warum eigentlich nicht?) – und vor allem abwartend musterte. Sah ganz so aus als ob sie fand, dass das noch nicht reichte. Tja, für dieses Mal musste sie sich mit dieser doch recht zahmen Unterbrechung abfinden, aber, hey, das Schuljahr war ja noch lang …

Eigentlich hatten sich alle bestens amüsiert, aber aus irgendeinem mir unerfindlichen Grund standen da ein paar Jüngere, die eher panisch als gut gelaunt aussahen.

Oh, natürlich! Es viel mir wie Schuppen von den Augen: Die noch hauslosen Frischlinge, Verzeihung, Erstklässler, unter ihnen auch Narcissa, die mit der „Tradition" nicht vertraut waren! Und wenn ich mich so an meine Auswahl erinnerte, konnte ich diesen fast durchgehenden „Ich-tu-alles-was-ihr-wollt-nur-bitte-lasst-mich-nach-Hause"-Gesichtsausdruck doch sehr lebhaft nachvollziehen…

Nur Fremde um einen herum (von denen die meisten zu allem Überfluss auch noch mindestens einen Kopf größer waren), nicht die geringste Ahnung, was einen erwartete und alle Augen auf einen selbst gerichtet – es war unschön. Und wir hatten nur noch mehr Verwirrung gestiftet!

Hmmmm, sollten wir da irgendwas wieder gut machen…? Ach was, wer nach Hogwarts wollte, musste da durch, basta!

Das Ende dieses bedeutungsschweren Gedankengangs fiel praktischerweise zeitlich zusammen mit dem Beginn der Auswahl, und schon war ein ziemlich zerbrechlich wirkendes kleines Mädchen mit blonden Locken und roten Wangen („Sandsfield, Daria!" wenn ich mich richtig erinnerte) den Slytherins zugeteilt worden, was meine Theorie über das Böse in engelsgesichtigen Kindern – äh, tut jetzt nichts zur Sache.

Als sich die goldenen Teller endlich füllten, waren wir schlicht zu hungrig, um irgendwas anzustellen, daher verlief das Festessen ziemlich ereignislos (nein, zwei Kartoffeln und eine Minibratwurst auf Abwegen zählen nicht als Ereignis).

Und während Dumbledore seine obligatorische Willkommensrede hielt, träumte ich auf meinem Stuhl zurück gelehnt von meinem kuscheligen Schlafsaal – und einer kleinen, aber feinen, privaten Wiedersehensfeier…


	2. Dachgeflüster

_Uuuuuuuuuund tusch Trommelwirbel: Da ist auch schon das zweite Kapitel! Kürzer als erste, aber dafür wird das nächste wieder lang, versprochen._

_Tausend Dank an meine wunderbaren Reviewer, _**Lily Witchcraft**_ und _**Jean nin asar ahi****smabell**_, ihr habt dafür gesorgt, dass meine Umwelt tagelang in den Genuss eines strahlenden Lächelns gekommen ist. ) Ich hoffe, euch gefällt das neue Kapitel._

_An alle Schwarzleser: Freut mich natürlich, dass ihr die Story überhaupt lest, aber es wäre wirklich, wirklich nett wenn ihr eure Meinung abgeben könntet. Das geht jetzt auch anonym, danke noch mal an Jean für den Hinweis, ich hab das beim letzten Kapitel nicht absichtlich blockiert sondern schlicht und einfach verschlafen sorry._

_Soundtrack: siehe Text._

_Disclaimer: Ich leide ja an vielen Störungen, aber Identitätsprobleme gehören nicht dazu, daher: immer noch nicht JKR, immer noch nicht meins. Schade._

Zweites Kapitel

Wir hatten eigentlich keine besondere Lust, im Gemeinschaftsraum womöglich McGonnagal zu begegnen, und so trödelten wir auf dem Weg nach oben, begrüßten hier und da Bekannte aus anderen Häusern, hielten ein Schwätzchen mit Hagrid und sahen nach, ob Remus' Eule Agrippa auch gut in der Eulerei angekommen war.

Mit Erfolg: Als ich es ohne von ihr oder anderen unerwünschten Schlossbewohnern gesichtet zu werden in meinen Schlafsaal geschafft hatte, stellte ich zu meiner Zufriedenheit fest, dass drei meiner vier Mitbewohnerinnen sich schon hinter die – Gott sei Dank! – geschlossenen Vorhänge ihrer Himmelbetten verkrochen hatten und das vierte Bett nur als Ablage für einen enormen Koffer diente.

Ich beschloss also, meinen Vorsatz vom Morgen in die Tat umzusetzen und ging duschen.

Nachdem ich das Bad mit jeder Menge Dampf und ein bisschen Pfirsichduft gefüllt hatte, war ich eigentlich der Meinung, dass unser Schlafsaal mittlerweile vollständig anwesend sein müsste. Dem war nicht so, der Koffer auf dem fünften Bett lag unverändert da.

Schön, ging ich eben schon mal vor. In Boxershorts und Sirius' mir vermachter Quidditchtrainingsjacke von letztem Jahr verpackt kramte ich eine Schachtel Kekse und den CD-Player samt Inhalt aus meinem Rucksack hervor und schlich zum Fenster. Bestens, der Regen hatte aufgehört.

Ganz leise und vorsichtig öffnete ich das Fenster, und ebenso leise und vorsichtig schwang ich ein Bein über das Fensterbrett. Was ich tat war nicht ausdrücklich verboten (oder?), aber es musste ja nicht jeder meinen Rückzugsplatz kennen.

Sobald mein Fuß sicheren Halt gefunden hatte (Hogwarts war aus riesigen Steinquadern erbaut worden und entsprechend riesig waren die Fugen, deren Mörtel schon vor Jahrhunderten abgebröckelt sein musste) zog ich das andere Bein nach und kletterte schließlich, die Kekspackung zwischen den Zähnen, den CD-Player nur mit zwei Fingern umkrampft, Stück für Stück die Mauer hinunter, bis meine Füße etwa zwei Meter tiefer ebene Fläche berührten. Ich stand auf dem mit gut fünf Metern Breite sehr bequemen Dach der Galerie zum Nordturm, vor dem kalten Westwind geschützt durch ein Monster von Wasserspeier direkt neben mir. Gegen den Regen konnte allerdings auch der nichts ausrichten, ohne Trockenzauber konnte ich mich da nicht hinsetzen.

Offenbar war ich ein bisschen aus der Übung nach den Ferien, jedenfalls blieb die eine oder andere hartnäckige Pfütze auf den schwarzschimmernden Dachziegeln zurück. Egal, es würde gehen. Ich ließ mich die Wand des Gryffindorturms runtergleiten bis ich saß und atmete erstmal tief durch, dann machte ich die Musik an, so leise, dass ich sie gerade noch hörte.

Die ersten Töne erklangen, ein beruhigendes Summen: Simon & Garfunkels „America".

In einer der übrig gebliebenen Pfützen sah ich, dass die Wolken aufgerissen waren, hier und da blitzten Sterne zwischen ihnen hervor, und was bei mir nur als leichter, nicht allzu kalter Sommerwind zu spüren war, ließ drüben im verbotenen Wald unablässig die Bäume rauschen, es klang schon fast nach Meer (was natürlich nicht in der Pfütze zu sehen war).

Ich sah zum Mond hinauf, der groß, fast rund und wunderschön am Himmel stand, und das einzige, was ich denken konnte war, morgen würde Vollmond sein. Ich konnte unmöglich den Vollmond sehen ohne an Remus und sein „pelziges kleines Problem" erinnert zu werden, obwohl ich den Vollmond eigentlich immer unglaublich schön gefunden hatte.

Ich kniff ein bisschen die Augen zusammen, sodass die Konturen verwischten, und tat einfach so als ob das ein echter Vollmond wäre, einer, den ich ohne schlechtes Gewissen ansehen und schön finden konnte weil ich Remus ja wohlbehalten in seinem Bett wusste. Na ja, wohlbehalten auf jeden Fall. Hoffte ich zumindest.

Bei Sirius und James wusste man nie.

Aber er war auf jeden Fall nicht transformiert, und darum ging es mir schließlich.

Der Gedanke, dass Remus vielleicht noch nicht im Bett lag, erinnerte mich an eine weitere einsame Schlafstatt mit Koffer oben drauf, allerdings in meinem Schlafsaal. Der Koffer gehörte nämlich dem einzigen Gryffindormädchen meines Jahrgangs, das ich mochte (meistens zumindest, und kein Kunststück, wenn man sich dem Rest unseres Schlafsaals ansah), ihres Zeichens Vertrauensschülerin, temperamentvoller Rotschopf und James' große Liebe, kurz: Lily Evans.

Meine Beziehung zu Lily – mit der Bezeichnung Freundschaft war ich vorsichtig – war eine reichlich bizarre. Gemeinsam hatten wir eine Vorliebe für Muggel-Rockmusik, Zaubertränke, Süßigkeiten jedweder Art und den Quidditchkapitän der Ravenclaws, Jonathan Edgecombe sowie eine Abneigung gegen alte Runen (schon klar, selber Schuld wenn man's wählt), Erdbeereis und unsere drei Mitbewohnerinnen. Das alles hätte uns eigentlich schon zu besten Freundinnen machen müssen, aber Lilys gottverdammtes Pflichtbewusstsein und meine enge Freundschaft zu den Jungs, die sie nun mal nicht abkonnte, standen dem im Weg.

Daraus resultierte eine (bitte schön, in Ermangelung einer besseren Bezeichnung) Freundschaft, die hauptsächlich auf diesem Dach stattfand.

„Toss me a cigarette, I think there's one in my raincoat…", hauchte Simon (oder war es Garfunkel?) aus dem Radio, und mir drängte sich der Eindruck auf, dass dieses Lied in so einer Nacht und mit einer Zigarette zwischen den Fingern geschrieben worden sein musste. Ich verdrängte das plötzliche, überwältigende Verlangen nach einer Zigarette und konzentrierte mich wieder auf die Pfütze, in der sich gerade ein schwarzer Schatten vor den Mond schob

Träge hob ich den Kopf, um zu sehen, was da so unerwartet das Bild ruinierte, als etwas ziemlich Hartes mit Schwung mit meinem Hinterkopf kollidierte. Und natürlich genau dieselbe Stelle traf wie zuvor schon der Hocker. Blindlings tastete ich nach hinter meinem Kopf nach der Ursache meines wiedererwachten, pochenden Kopfschmerzes und mit Erfolg: Meine Finger schlossen sich um etwas Kaltes, Glattes und ganz und gar nicht Unerwartetes.

Verdammt, ich hatte schon wegen Alkohol Kopfschmerzen gehabt, aber da hatte ich ihn vorher wenigstens getrunken!

Es war eine Weinflasche gewesen, mit der mein Schädel da so innig Bekanntschaft geschlossen hatte, und in genau dem Moment, als ich sie zu mir auf den Schoß zog, wurde der Schwebezauber, mit dem sie belegt gewesen war aufgehoben. Kurz darauf folgten der Flasche zwei Füße (aufs Dach, nicht auf den Hinterkopf), der zugehörige Körper und ein

fröhliches „'Tschuldigung!"

Lily war endlich da.

Bevor überhaupt den Mund aufgemacht hatte, um mich über ihre Unpünktlichkeit zu beschweren, wiegelte sie ab: „Vertrauensschülertreffen, nicht meine Schuld, und wo war eigentlich Remus? Ohhhhh, ich muss dir _unbedingt _von meinen Ferien erzählen-"

Tja, bei ihrer Personenbeschreibung hatte ich zwei Dinge vergessen: leidenschaftliche Labertasche (der Einfluss ihrer Freundinnen in Hufflepuff) und Meisterin im Sprechen ohne Atemholen.

„-und so wunderschöne braune Augen, und dann diese schwarzen Strubbelhaare dazu!"

Ich verschluckte mich an meinem Keks. Hatte Lily über die Ferien ihre Meinung zu James radikal geändert oder was?

„Gio war einfach soooooo süß!" Richtig, Lily hatte einen Großteil der Ferien in Italien verbracht, die „wunderschönen braunen Augen, und dann diese schwarzen Strubbelhaare dazu" gehörten offensichtlich zu jemand anderem. War wohl Wunschdenken gewesen.

„Und die Sonnenuntergänge am See - wie hieß der noch gleich – Lago…Lago… Lago Macchiato oder so? Ach was weiß ich, umwerfend waren sie jedenfalls."

„…!" Das Lachen blieb genau wie der Keks auf halben Weg in meiner Luftröhre stecken. Ich überschlug, wieviel Zeit mir ohne Luft noch bleiben würde.

„Was dich übrigens mehr interessieren dürfte: Andy macht sich an Jonathan ran."

Wie bitte? Das durfte nicht wahr sein! Mir fehlten die Worte. Was selten war. Und am Keks lag, immer noch.

Zur Erklärung: Andy hörte eigentlich auf den Namen Andrea Low (ja ja, Nomen est omen) Von ihren Freundinnen Candace „Candy" Clark und Sandrine „Sandy" Savant ließ sie sich aber lieber Andy rufen - ratet mal, warum ich nicht gern Mandy genannt werde. Die drei waren der Prototyp sämtlicher Barbies dieser Erde und der Grund, warum im Mädchenschlafsaal unseres Jahrgangs seit der ersten Klasse (und einem äußerst amüsantem Zwischenfall mit Sekundenkleber im Lipgloss) kalter Krieg herrschte.

Dass alle drei sich zwischen diversen Freunden immer wieder an Remus, James und vor allem Sirius ranwarfen, verschaffte ihnen bei mir auch nicht eben Pluspunkte.

Jonathan Grant hingegen war Vertrauensschüler, Quidditchkapitän der Ravenclaws und auch noch unverschämt gutaussehend.

Einen Vorteil hatte die Sache mit dem Keks natürlich: Wenn er noch ein bisschen länger da blieb, wo er jetzt war, würde mein Gesicht in Kürze etwa denselben Farbton aufweisen wie Jonathans Quidditchtrikot. Immer positiv denken.

„Nach dem Vertrauensschülertreffen hat sie ihm aufgelauert. Er sah aber eigentlich nicht so übermäßig begeistert aus."

Hätte mich auch gewundert. Ich kannte (ein bisschen) und mochte (ziemlich) Jonathan, er saß in Arithmantik neben mir, und ich kannte, zumindest vom sehen, auch seine Exfreundinnen, die durch die Bank mehr Stil hatten als meine geschätzte Mitbewohnerin.

„Da, trink, das beruhigt!"

Dankbar nahm ich die angebotene, mittlerweile geöffnete Flasche und spülte endlich den verdammten Keks runter. Dann erinnerte ich mich meiner guten Manieren:

„Auf ein großartiges neues Jahr! Prost!"

„Das ihr mal wieder spektakulär eingeleitet habt. Ihr könnt's nicht lassen, oder? Trotzdem Prost, übrigens."

„Nö. Aber wieso auch? Wir kriegen ja nicht mal Ärger!" Dass wir das nur einer gewissen Karte und Dumbledores Sinn für Humor zu verdanken hatten, musste sie ja nicht wissen.

„Umso schlimmer! Wie geht das eigentlich? McGoogles weiß, dass ihr das wart, jede Wette."

„Tja, sie weiß es, aber sie kann's nicht beweisen." Mein Grinsen war selbstsicherer als ich. Wer sagte denn, dass sie Beweise brauchte? Bis jetzt war es aber immer glatt gegangen, also hoffte ich das Beste.

„Hey, wir machen morgen Abend Mädelsabend, kommst du auch?" Klar, und ich bring' auch Freunde mit. Stört es, wenn einer die Mädchen ein bisschen anknabbert? Sorry, no way.

„Ähm, morgen ist ganz schlecht…" Eine Ausrede, schnell!

„Wieso das denn? Wie kann man denn am zweiten Abend schon was vorhaben?"

Zu spät. Na schön, Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung.

„ Ihr habt doch auch schon was geplant! Überhaupt, das ist bestimmt viel zu rosa für mich!"

Viel zu gelb eher. Wie gesagt, Lily hat ein paar Freunde in Hufflepuff (sie hat überall Freunde, auch stufenübergreifend, außer in Slytherin) und das sind meistens die Initiatoren dieser Abende. Tut mir leid, aber einen ganzen Abend packte ich die nicht.

„Schwachsinn. Was hast du denn so wichtiges vor?"

Innerlich seufzte ich. Gab die denn nie auf?

„Na?"

Nein, tat sie nicht.

„Wenn's denn unbedingt sein muss: Ich habe ein romantisches Candle-Light-Dinner mit Severus und anschließendem wilden, schmutzigem Sex!"

Eine Monatsration Schokofrösche für ein Foto von Lilys Gesichtsausdruck in diesem Moment.

„Krieg ich mal die Kekse?"

(Ja, ich bin todesmutig. Man bekommt vielleicht den Keks aus dem Gryffindor, aber niemals den Gryffindor aus dem Keks. Oder so.)


	3. Mondsüchtig

Meine Lieben, herzlich willkommen zurück zum dritten Kapitel! Dieses Mal inklusive Rückblende, Sonnenuntergang und –brand sowie einer Verfolgungsjagd.

Riesengroßes Dankeschön an meine (ja, ich hab euch kurzerhand annektiert) tollen Reviewer, namentlich **Lily Witchcraft****Jean nin asar ahi smabell, Nyx **und **Laura, **es gibt keine bessere Motivation weiterzuschreiben.Und weil ich für das nächste Kapitel gaaaaanz viel Motivation brauchen werde hier meine Forderung: Reviews her, sonst geht's nicht weiter! Ich mach das ja nicht gerne, aber…(„Tust du doch!" „Ruhe!" Lasst euch nicht stören, ist nur mein innerer kleiner Sadist).

Und ich als waschechter Blitzmerker hab auch schon mitbekommen, dass die Sternchen, die ich als Abschnittmarkierung genommen habe, „auffrisst", deswegen gibt's diesmal „o O o".

Disclaimer: Nicht meins, alles JKR und Warner, blabla.

Soundtrack: Am Anfang wieder siehe Text, für die Vollmondszenen irgendwas von The Hives, ist ja alles ziemlich hektisch.

Jetzt aber, los geht's:

Drittes Kapitel

Es war Samstag, es war unerträglich heiß und es war kein Mensch, der auch nur eine funktionierende Gehirnzelle hatte, in der Schule.

Tatsächlich war die Hitze trotz des Regens am Vortag so drückend, das nicht einmal wir in der Stimmung waren, für etwas Zerstreuung zu sorgen. Und so hingen wir wie alle anderen am Ufer des Sees herum, bemüht, uns nicht zu bewegen um ja keine Energie zu verschwenden.

Ich lag, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, auf dem Rücken im Schatten unter „unserem" Baum und hörte mit dem einen Ohr auf das Plätschern der kleinen Wellen am Ufer und mit dem anderen auf Wormtails und Prongs etwas unmotivierte Unterhaltung über die Frage, ob der Kraken männlich oder weiblich sei (Peter war für weiblich, weil „sie" mit acht Armen nun mal acht verschiedene Dinge gleichzeitig tun konnte, James für männlich, weil „er" nicht ewig auf jemanden wütend war sondern dem betreffenden einmal eins über den Schädel zog und die Sachen damit erledigt war. Sie waren aber wohl darin einig, dass es sich um einen Gryffindor-Kraken handelte, warum, war mir entgangen.)

Irgendwo im Hintergrund lief „Seasons in the sun", und ich fragte mich dumpf, wer in Hogwarts kitschig genug war, die Musik nach dem Wetter auszusuchen.

Padfoot und Moony redeten nicht, aber ich wusste, dass sie da waren, weil Sirius seinen Kopf auf meinem Bauch platziert hatte und ich Remus mit bewundernswerter Regelmäßigkeit eine Seite von „Arithmantik aktuell" umblättern hörte.

Bewundernswert war das (abgesehen davon, dass die Zeitschrift an sich etwa so spannend war wie ein Dokumentarfilm über die Ernährungsgewohnheiten von Flubberwürmern) vor allem deshalb, weil in ein paar Stunden der Vollmond aufgehen würde. Unter der Urlaubsbräune hatte Remus' Haut schon seit dem Frühstück die Farbe des Haferschleims, den er stehen gelassen hatte und um die Stinkwurzbeete auf dem Weg zum See hatte er einen großen Bogen gemacht, aus Angst, sich wegen des Geruchs übergeben zu müssen.

Und wehe, einer von uns anderen wagte es, auch nur im Entferntesten Mitleid anzudeuten (wobei es schon als Mitleid galt, wenn man ihm die Wasserflasche anbot).

Aber das war so typisch für ihn. Ich erinnerte mich noch gut an den Tag, an dem die Idee mit den Animagi aufgekommen war:

_Osterferien des zweiten Schuljahres, ein oder zwei Monate nachdem wir Remus'_

_Lycantrophie entdeckt haben. Wir sitzen in der Bibliothek um einen Aufsatz für Verwandlung zu schreiben, das heißt, Remus schreibt, wir warten darauf, dass er fertig wird um abschreiben zu können. Die Stimmung ist gedrückt, wie eigentlich fast immer in letzter Zeit, niemand spricht. Das einzige Geräusch ist das rhythmische Klopfen von Sirius' Fingernägeln auf dem dunklen Holz des Tisches. Remus wirft ihm einen genervten Blick zu, spricht das gemeinte „Halt's Maul, verdammt!" aber nicht aus. Zu unhöflich, zu un-Moony._

_Ein paar weitere Minuten verstreichen und fühlen sich an wie Jahre und dann, dann verleiht einer der Jungs – ich glaube, auch das ist Sirius – der allgemeinen Stimmung Ausdruck und seufzt tödlich gelangweilt auf._

_Mit einem KNALL macht Remus sein Buch zu und endlich den Mund auf: „Tut mir leid, dass ich euch langweile, aber irgendjemand muss die Arbeit ja machen! Ich verlange noch nicht mal, dass ihr was tut für eure guten Noten, da könntet ihr wenigstens so tun, als ob ihr gern bei mir wärt! Oder ekelt ihr euch? Ist es das? Nur schnell weg von dem Monster? Ich hab's mir nicht ausgesucht, wisst ihr!"_

_Schon bei seinen ersten Worten haben wir angefangen, beschwichtigende Gesten zu machen und ihn zu beruhigen versuchen:_

„_DU langweilst doch nicht, es ist.."_

„_Mich ekelt hier bloß der ganze Staub…"_

„_Ich hab bloß dran denken müssen, dass die Channons schon wieder verloren haben…"_

„_Red' kein Blech, natürlich sind wir gern bei dir…"_

„_Sag mal spinnst du, wo ist denn hier ein Monster…"_

„_Natürlich, niemand hätte es sich ausgesucht…"_

„_Wir helfen dir!"_

_Peter lässt seinen Worten Taten folgen, zieht ein Buch zu sich herüber und beginnt zu lesen. Wir anderen folgen seinem Beispiel mit kaum merklicher Verzögerung. Ich habe Mühe, mich auf den winzig gedruckten Text vor mir zu konzentrieren, Remus' Gedanken haben mich gehörig erschreckt. Glaubt er tatsächlich, dass wir ihn für ein Monster halten? Uns sogar vor ihm ekeln? Statt sich zu beruhigen, beschleunigt sich mein Puls schon bei der bloßen Möglichkeit. Und doch scheint er genau das zu denken._

_Auch Remus hat sich wieder über den Wälzer vor ihm gebeugt, aber seine Augen bewegen sich nicht. Es vergehen ein paar stille Minuten, in denen die Atmosphäre kein Stück von ihrer Anspannung verliert. Ich überlege, wie lang es wohl braucht, bis ein Mensch an Staublunge stirbt, und dass ich mir meinen Tod eigentlich immer anders vorgestellt habe. Aber mit ein bisschen Glück bringt mich die Langeweile vorher um. Oder ein weiterer Ausbruch von Remus, aber der sieht aus als tue ihm der schon wieder Leid._

_Dieses Mal ist es James, der das Schweigen bricht, aber in Form eines leisen, begeisterten Flüsterns (ich finde, er hört sich ein bisschen an wie diese abgedrehten Wissenschaftler aus den Muggelfilmen): „Das ist es…das IST es, Leute, ich hab's, das-"_

„_James", unterbricht ihn Remus mit ausdrucksloser Stimme, „du kannst es nicht haben, das ist der Teil des Buchs, der erst im nächsten Jahr drankommt"._

„_Wer redet denn von Hausaufgaben, Himmel noch mal! Das hier ist die ultimative Lösung deines_, unseres _Problems! Schaut euch das an, hier, lest!" Er packt den skeptischen Remus am Kragen und drückt sein Gesicht fast auf das Papier. Ich lege mich quer über den Tisch und lese die Fußnote, die James' Zeigefinger entlangfährt:_

Einige wenige Zauberer, sog. Animagi, können ihre Gestalt jederzeit in die eines Tieres verändern. Es ist ihnen allerdings nicht möglich, ihre Tiergestalt frei zu wählen. Diese ist abhängig von ihren Charaktereigenschaften. Animagus zu werden ist eine lange, schwierige und gefährliche Aufgabe, weshalb nur wenige Zauberer und Hexen diesen Weg auf sich nehmen.

(Eine Liste aller derzeit lebenden Animagi finden sie im Anhang auf Seite 667).

„_Aha", sagt Remus, „und weiter?"_

„_Ist doch klar! Wenn wir an Vollmond als Menschen bei dir sind, beißt uns der Wo-"_

„_Schhh!", unterbricht Remus wütend Sirius, der genauso vor Begeisterung strahlt wie James. Doch jetzt fällt auch bei mir der Groschen: „Aber für Tiere ist der Wolf völlig ungefährlich! Das ist es, so könnten wir jedes Mal bei dir sein. Überleg nur mal, was wir alles anstellen könnten!"_

„_Du könntest aus dieser Hütte raus", gibt Peter zu bedenken._

„_Und nicht nur das", spinnt Sirius mit leuchtendem Gesicht diesen Gedanken weiter, „die Ländereien würden praktisch uns gehören! Denkt an all die Möglichkeiten!" Er und James strahlen sich an, glühend vor Begeisterung und mit glitzernden Augen. Sie machen jedem Atomkraftwerk Konkurrenz. Oder jedenfalls könnten sie das, wenn sie wüssten, was das ist._

_In Remus' Miene fechten Skepsis und Hoffnung einen erbitterten Kampf, und es sieht so aus, als ob die Hoffnung den Sieg davon trägt. Doch plötzlich wird sein Gesichtsausdruck hart und undurchdringlich: „Nein. Es wird nicht funktionieren. Der Zauber ist viel zu schwer und gefährlich, und eure Anwesenheit garantiert noch lange nicht, dass ich keine anderen Menschen verletzte. Vergesst es."_

Natürlich setzten wir uns durch, aber diese Angewohnheit von Remus, alles Negative auf sich und den Wolf zu beziehen, war geblieben. Auf seine ganz eigene Art war er fast genauso sehr Egozentriker wie Sirius.

Der Wolf war nicht unbedingt ein entspannendes Thema, also sah ich mich auf der Suche nach Ablenkung um. Hey, auf dem Quidditchfeld trainierte jemand. Ich meinte die Schemen als blau, also Ravenclaws, identifizieren zu können. Richtig, James hatte was erwähnt, dass die dieses Jahr wohl besonders früh mit dem Training beginnen wollten. Schade, dass das Feld so weit entfernt war, Jonathan war unmöglich zu erkennen…

Träge wandte ich ein bisschen den Kopf und in meinem Blickfeld tauchten ein paar Jüngere auf, die offenbar mit einer fangzähnigen Frisbee spielten und die schweinemäßig Glück hatten, dass Lily wenige Schritte von ihnen entfernt sich äußerst, hmm…_angeregt _mit einem der Schulsprecher unterhielt. Soll heißen, sie redete (und mit Mund, Händen und Füßen), er hörte zu. Mit einem Arm weniger wäre Lils zu 50 sprachbehindert.

Worüber konnte die eigentlich so enthusiastisch monologisieren? Oh. Nicht gut. Mir war gerade aufgegangen, dass genau dieser „Ich setzte das durch weil es eine bessere Welt schaffen wird"- Blick bisher jeder ihrer, sagen wir mal, weniger beliebten Vertrauensschüleraktionen vorausgegangen war.

Zum Beispiel dem Versuch, Gryffindors und Slytherins einander durch gemeinsames Klassenzimmerputzen näher zu bringen. Es hatte mit ungewöhnlich viel Betrieb im Krankenflügel geendet und die Hauptakteure waren keine Überraschung gewesen.

Womit wir bei der Beziehung Marauder/Snape gelandet wären. Wunderbar, mir heute blieb aber auch gar kein wunder Punkt erspart.

Hastig wandte ich den Blick ab und suchte nach irgendwas halbwegs Interessantem. Nur, um bei Seiner Hoheit selbst zu anzukommen.

Severus Snape hatte sich, oh Wunder, ein wenig von der Menge abgesondert und saß jetzt am gegenüberliegenden Seeufer auf dem schmalen Streifen Kiesstrand zwischen Wald und Wasser, mit ziemlich grantigem Gesichtsausdruck in ein Pergament vertieft.

War dem eigentlich nicht heiß in diesen ewigen, hochgeschlossenen Umhängen? Warum zog er nicht einfach Muggelsachen an, wie so viele hier in ihrer Freizeit? Vielleicht, weil er keine Muggel mochte. Andererseits, es hätte ihm viele blöde Witzeleien und hämische Kommentare über sein Aussehen erspart, wenn er es getan hätte, schwarz machte aus ihm nun mal ein Original-Nachtschattengewächs. Aber offensichtlich verachtete er die Muggel so sehr, dass er lieber Spitznamen wie „Kellerassel" und schlimmeres ertrug.

Und das verstand ich auch nicht. Wie konnte jemand, der so viel Verachtung erfuhr, selbst noch so arrogant auf andere herabschauen? Das ergab doch keinen Sinn!

Ich seufzte leise. Vielleicht lag es an der Hitze oder am Restalkohol oder vielleicht fehlte mir einfach das nötige Einfühlungsvermögen, aber die Menschen um mich herum verwirrten mich heute gewaltig. Genau genommen verwirrte ich mich sogar selber, aber da fing ich lieber gar nicht erst an, drüber nachzudenken wenn ich meine (relative) geistige Unversehrtheit über den Tag retten wollte.

Ich seufzte noch mal, dachte, dass ich wahrscheinlich auf der Seufzerbrücke besser aufgehoben wäre, und beschloss, mangels Brücke, dass ein Nickerchen gegen Verwirrung Wunder tat.

o O o

Offensichtlich hatte ich damit nicht viel verpasst, denn als Sirius mich wieder weckte, war die Szenerie fast exakt dieselbe. Das heißt, nicht ganz.

Die Dämmerung, deren frühes einsetzen das einzige Anzeichen für den bevorstehenden Herbst war, hatte sich über das Schloss und die Ländereien gelegt, mit dem Ergebnis, dass alles in ein warmes, orangerotes Licht getaucht war, gegen das sich die Schatten des Verbotenen Waldes noch stärker abhoben. Alle anderen Farben waren kaum noch zu unterscheiden.

Fasziniert betrachtete ich den See: Die untergehende Sonne hatte sein übliches blaugrün in den Farbton flüssigen Goldes verwandelt, unterbrochen von dunkelblau an den Stellen, wo der Wind das Wasser leicht kräuselte. Ich hätte stundenlang einfach hier sitzen und das Wasser bewundern können.

Wenn Sirius nicht gedrängelt hätte.

„Pinsel, mach dich! Wir haben heute noch viel vor, schon vergessen?"

„Du hast überhaupt keinen Blick für die Schönheit der Natur!", motzte ich, „schau dir doch mal die den See an, dieses Leuchten! Das ist doch der Wahnsinn!"

„Also, ich seh' leider nichts", mischte James sich ein, „du blendest mich!"

Hä? War das irgendein verkapptes Kompliment oder so?

„Was er sagen will", erklärte Peter, der meinen ratlosen Blick wohl richtig gedeutet hatte, „ist, dass du 'nen ziemlichen Sonnenbrand hast."

Vorsichtig schielte ich auf meine Schulter. Ja, hatte fast exakt die gleiche Farbe wie der Sonnenuntergang. Halleluja.

„Und deswegen gehen wir jetzt zu Poppy!". Mit einem Ruck zog Sirius mich hoch.

Ich wedelte vielsagend mit der Hand vor meinem Gesicht herum: „Ihr spinnt doch, wegen einem _Sonnenbrand _in den Krankenflügel. Ich bin doch nicht aus Zucker!"

„Na ja, wer weiß", James grinste und hob die Schultern.

„Sonnenbrand ist erstens ungesund", Sirius würgte eventuelle Kommentare meinerseits mit einer Handbewegung ab, „und zweitens ein guter Grund um Remus vor der Transformation noch mal zu sehen, also."

Manchmal hasse ich es wirklich, wenn er Recht hat…

o O o

„Ich hätte mir denken können, dass der Rest von euch auch nicht lang auf sich warten lässt", seufzte Madame Pomfrey, als wir breit grinsend in der Tür des Krankenflügels standen.

„Wieso denn ‚der Rest von uns´?" fragte ich mit arglosem Gesicht, „Remus ist auf der Geburtstagsparty seines Cousins aus Transsylvanien und mehr von uns gibt's leider nicht". Poppy bekam hektische rote Flecken auf den Wangen, als ich sie mit der Nase auf ihren Fehler stieß, fing sich aber schnell.

„Ach, ich bin ganz durcheinander, Prof. McGonnagal hat mir erzählt, dass ihr gestern zu mir wolltet, deswegen. Wo liegt denn das Problem?" Nicht schlecht für eine Notlüge, hätte ich ihr gar nicht zu getraut.

„Mandalay hat einen ziemlichen Sonnenbrand", brachte Sirius es auf den Punkt.

„Na gut, kommt rein. Wie wär's, wenn ihr es euch kurz in meinem Büro bequem macht, ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen, bin gleich wieder da. Und fasst ja nichts an!" Bevor wir protestieren konnten, hatte sie uns in ihr winziges Büro am Ende des Krankensaals geschoben und die Tür zu gemacht. Wir hörten das Geräusch von zwei paar Füßen auf dem glatt polierten Steinboden, das Zuschlagen der Tür zum Flur und dann war Stille.

James schnitt eine Grimasse: „Sauber, Moony ist weg und wir werden hier aufgehalten. Das nenne ich echt miserables Timing, Leute."

Niemand antwortete.

Ich nutzte die Zeit, um mich ein bisschen umzusehen, war ich doch in über fünf Schuljahren noch nicht einmal hier gewesen, und das trotz mehr oder weniger regelmäßiger Besuche in Poppys Reich. Direkt verblüffend, wenn man so drüber nachdachte.

Das Büro der Schulkrankenschwester war, der Größe nach zu schließen, wohl mal eine Abstellkammer gewesen. Wir standen knapp hinter der Tür, dort, wo Poppy uns abgestellt hatte. Vor uns nahm ein wuchtiger Schreibtisch ein gutes Drittel des Raumes ein, die glänzende, dunkelbraune Tischplatte so überfüllt mit klodeckelgroßen Büchern, Fläschchen, Tiegeln, Federn und Notizzetteln, dass das eingravierte Symbol der sich um den Aeskulapstab windenden Schlange kaum noch zu sehen war. Mir fiel auf, dass sich zwischen all die Arbeitsutensilien auch der eine oder andere Staubfänger geschlichen hatte, zum Beispiel eine Spieldose mit einer Ballerina, die anfing, sich zu drehen, sobald man den Mechanismus mit dem Zauberstab anstupste sowie eine Kristallkugel, die aus dem Laden meiner Mutter hätte stammen können. Die bei genauerer Betrachtung _tatsächlich_ aus dem Laden meiner Mutter stammte! Und ich dachte, den Kram kaufen wirklich nur Muggel…

Hinter uns beherrschte eine doppelflüglige Glasvitrine ihre Seite des Zimmers, vollgestellt mit magischen Fotografien, Kristallkaraffen voll (zumindest für mich) unidentifizierbarer Flüssigkeiten und noch mehr Büchern. An den Wänden hingen neben den obligatorischen Fackeln ebenfalls Bilder, viele zeigten die Krankenschwester mit Kleinkindern, die vermutlich ihre Nichten und Neffen waren. Und überall im Raum waren frische Blumen verteilt worden, die der mangels Fenster nicht eben berauschenden Luft ein wenig Frische gaben.

Ob die Sonne mittlerweile ganz untergegangen war? Wahrscheinlich. Moony war jetzt also allein in der Heulenden Hütte und wartete auf den Mondaufgang - und auf uns. Und wir konnten hier nicht weg, solange die Geschichte mit dem ach so furchtbaren Sonnenbrand nicht erledigt war. Fantastisch.

Endlich waren die trippelnden Schritte Madame Pomfreys wieder zu hören und kurz darauf rauschte sie auch schon durch die Tür.

„Also, Sonnenbrand, richtig? Dummes Mädchen, als ob es keine Schutzzauber gäbe!"

Ich biss die Zähne aufeinander und warf Sirius einen bösen Blick zu, immerhin hatte er mich hier herauf geschleppt. Er versuchte sich an einem entschuldigenden Lächeln, aber sein amüsiertes Grinsen stand ihm im Weg.

„Bitte schön, einfach damit einreiben und ein paar Minuten wirken lassen, schon ist die Sache erledigt". Ich bedankte mich höflich und wir zogen ab. Noch auf dem Flur hörten wir ihr gemurmeltes „Also wirklich, _Sonnenbrand!_"

Na warte, Sirius.

o O o

Mein Zeitgefühl hatte mich nicht getrogen: Als wir endlich draußen waren, war die Sonne bereits hinter den Hügeln der Highlands versunken und der Mond stand strahlend und als ein perfekter Kreis am Himmel. Schweigend bahnten wir uns, unter James' in aller Eile herbeigerufenem Umhang dicht aneinander gedrängt, unseren Weg über die Ländereien Richtung Peitschende Weide.

Wir waren ein eingespieltes Team, es bedurfte keiner Kommunikation. Wortlos hielt Peter den Baum an, wortlos rutschten wir nach einander zwischen den Zweigen hindurch in den Tunnel. Im ersten Moment verschlug mir der modrige Geruch den Atem. So flach wie möglich atmend setzte ich mich in Bewegung, immer Sirius' Stablicht hinterher. Das hier war eindeutig der Teil, den ich am wenigsten mochte. Der Gedanke, dass überall um mich herum meterweise feuchte, kalte, schwere Erde war, durchdrungen von Wurzeln und Unmengen von Ekelgetier, das ich mir gar nicht näher vorstellen wollte - uähh. Was tat man nicht alles für seine Freunde. Ich versuchte mich auf den Weg zu konzentrieren. Immer dem Licht hinterher, einen Fuß vor den anderen. Rechts, links, rechts, links.

Es kam mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit, doch endlich erreichten wir die Falltür. Die gesamte Zeit über hatte niemand ein Wort gesprochen und auch jetzt brach niemand die Stille, die mit jeder Sekunde dichter, schwerer zu werden schien und auch ihre Wirkung auf mich nicht verfehlte. Mit jedem Schritt, den wir uns vom Eingang entfernt hatten, schienen meine Nase und meine Ohren feiner, meine Haut empfindsamer geworden zu sein, während ich mich gleichzeitig bemühte, meinen Fluchtinstinkt zu unterdrücken. Hier, direkt unter der Hütte, roch es nicht mehr feucht und erdig, der Geruch hier war ein ganz anderer. Ein wenig faulig von der überholungsbedürftigen Bausubstanz der Hütte, aber das bei weitem übertönend war etwas anderes. Etwas Scharfes, Säuerliches. Wildes.

Wir wussten, das da oben war Remus, wir wussten, in der Tiergestalt drohte uns keinerlei Gefahr. Und trotzdem stellte sich jedes einzelne Nackenhaar auf. So schnell wie möglich kletterten wir in die Hütte und verwandelten uns.

Ich brauchte wie immer einen Moment, um mich neu zu orientieren.

Neuer Schwerpunkt, vier Beine, kurzer Schwanz zum balancieren.

An die Dunkelheit perfekt angepasste Augen, Tasthaare, die jeden Luftzug registrieren, eine Nase, die tausende Gerüche unterscheidet, Ohren, die jedes Geräusch exakt zuordnen können. Mit kleinen Fellspitzen am Ende.

_Pinsel._

Padfoot hörte es zu erst, ich erkannte es an den angelegten Ohren, dem eingezogenen Schwanz. Einen Sekundenbruchteil später erreichte es meine Ohren. Ein tiefes, lang gezogenes Grollen, das lauter wurde, näher kam.

Und dann war es, war _er_ da. Der Wolf. Ein riesiges Tier, er reichte Prongs bis zur Schulter, bedeckt von glänzendem, schimmernden grau-braunen Fell. Das Maul geschlossen, die gelben Augen weit geöffnet, suchend, wie Scheinwerfer, bis er uns gefunden hatte.

Einen Moment bewegte sich niemand. Ich war paralysiert, wie jedes Mal wieder. Fluchtinstinkt focht gegen Verstand, Tier gegen Mensch. Dann legte der Wolf den Kopf in den Nacken und ließ ein Heulen hören, durchdringend, markerschütternd, machtvoll, und die Sache war entschieden.

Mit einem Satz war der Wolf an der Tür, gefolgt von seinem Rudel.

o O o

Für Pinsel bemisst sich Zeit nicht nach Stunden, Minuten, Sekunden. Stattdessen ist sie aufgeteilt in Rennen, Jagen, Ruhen. Alles hat seine Zeit, es gibt genau die richtige Dauer und Reihenfolge. Und wenn es vorbei ist, alles von vorne. Wieder und wieder, bis zum Ende der Nacht. Den Rhythmus bestimmt der Wolf.

Das Rudel macht zuerst eine ausgedehnte Runde über die Ländereien, Gebiet markieren, dann geht der Wolf jagen. Es ist unsere Aufgabe, darauf zu achten, dass er nicht mehr als Hasen oder andere Kleintiere. Diese Nacht sind es ein Eichhörnchen und zwei Kaninchen, die ihr Leben für die Sicherheit anderer opfern müssen, und davon ist der Wolf noch nicht mal annähernd satt.

Hechelnd ist das Rudel zum Stehen gekommen. Es ist insgesamt ziemlich weit gelaufen in dieser Nacht, die ihre Mitte bereits überschritten hat. Um von der kleinen Anhöhe, auf der es sich jetzt befindet, wieder in Richtung Schloss und Heulende Hütte zu gelangen, muss es noch vor dem Morgengrauen eine lang gezogene Senke durchqueren. Eine letzte Ruhephase steht an, dafür reichte die Zeit noch bequem. Ich trete ein bisschen auf der Stelle und im Kreis, bereite meinen Liegeplatz vor. Neben mir liegt bereits der große schwarze Hund, auch der Wolf sucht schon nach einem ebenen und trockenen Plätzchen. Doch plötzlich hebt er die Nase in den Wind, die Muskeln unter dem mittlerweile dreckstarrenden, mit Kletten durchsetzten Fell spannen sich wieder an, die buschige Rute richtet sich auf – der Wolf hat etwas gewittert.

Als auch ich schnuppere, ist die Erschöpfung wie weggeblasen. Der Geruch ist elektrisierend: Rauch, karamellisierter Zucker, Alkohol.

Menschen.

Einen Sekundenbruchteil hängt der Duft in der Luft, ein Versprechen für den Wolf, eine Drohung für den Rest von uns. Dann ist der Wolf mit einem Satz den Hügel hinunter, dem immer durchdringender werdenden Geruch auf der Spur. Wir sind dicht hinter ihm, aber er ist schneller und vor allem ausdauernder.

Eigentlich ist meine Energie für diese Nacht aufgebraucht, ich gehe an die letzten Reserven. Die nasse Erde spritzt und rutscht mir unter den Pfoten weg, die für diese Geschwindigkeit nicht geschaffen sind, die kalte Luft brennt in meinen Lungen. Plötzlich fährt mir ein scharfer Schmerz in die Pfote und nimmt für einen Moment auch noch den letzten Atem. Aber ich kann mich nicht darum kümmern, der Wolf gewinnt einen immer größeren Vorsprung. Immer deutlicher spüre ich, dass ich an meine Grenzen gelange.

Wir biegen um einen Ausläufer des Waldes und dann liegt die Quelle dieses hochexplosiven Geruchscocktails vor uns: In nicht allzu großer Entfernung lodert ein Lagerfeuer, umgeben von schattenhaften Gestalten, deren Gespräche, Gesang und Gitarrenspiel auf die Entfernung untergeht in dem rasanten Stakkato von Pfoten und Hufen das wir verursachen. Ich kann kaum glauben, dass sie uns immer noch nicht bemerkt haben.

Und in mitten von all dem schimmernde Reflexionen, vom Feuer spielerisch auf kupferrotes Haar geworfen, und ein Lachen, das ich unter hunderten erkennen würde.

Mein Herz setzt einen Schlag lang aus und ich verliere sofort das Gleichgewicht. Als ich mit dem Gesicht voran im Schlamm lande, ist mein Kopf mit einem Schlag so klar, als ob ich in meiner menschlichen Gestalt wäre. In diesem Moment lösen sich Panik und Schmerz in Luft auf und machen Platz für einen einzigen Gedanken: _Lily._


	4. Tod eines Schokofroschs

_Da bin ich wieder, endlich! Tut mir unsagbar Leid, dass das Update so spät kommt, aber mein Computer hatte zwischendurch eine Art Sinnkrise, und nach dem die beendet war, musste das Kapitel ja auch noch geschrieben bzw. überarbeitet werden._

_An dieser Stelle vielen, vielen Dank an alle, die so lieb waren, diese netten Reviews dazulassen: **Jean nin asar ahi smabell, Lily Witchcraft, Nyx, Laura** und **Tuniwell**, ihr seid toll (und sehr motivierend)!_

_Wäre toll, wenn es auch diesmal wieder ganz viele Reviews gäbe!_

_Außerdem, weil es offensichtlich nicht ganz klar geworden ist: Mandalays Animagusform ist ein Luchs. Sorry, da hätte ich mich wohl deutlicher ausdrücken sollen…_

_Und mir ist aufgefallen, dass ich im vorletzten Kapitel einen Fehler gemacht habe: Jonathan heißt einmal „Grant" und einmal „Edgecombe" mit Nachnamen. Ist aber derselbe, und heißt in Zukunft auf Dauer „Edgecombe"._

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter bzw. seine Eltern und deren Generation sind bedauernswerterweise immer noch nicht meins, sondern JKRs, und das obwohl ich sooo lieb zu ihnen wäre…_

_Soundtrack: Für den Vollmond-Teil Die Toten Hosen (obwohl ich Ärzte lieber mag): „Call of the wild", für den Rest Meredith Brooks: „Bitch" ganz laut und zum mitsingen_

_Jetzt aber Schluss mit dem Gelaber, los geht's:_

**Viertes Kapitel**

Mein Schrei bleibt mir im Hals stecken, ich bin unfähig mich zu bewegen. Von den Rändern meines Sichtfelds her droht Schwärze mich zu ertränken. Ich spüre, wenn ich jetzt der Versuchung des weichen Bodens, der gnädigen Ohnmacht nachgebe, habe ich verloren. Verzweifelt kämpfe ich gegen das Weggleiten, aber meine ohnehin schon bis ans Äußerste beanspruchten Kräfte drohen, mich ganz zu verlassen.

Ein spitzer Schrei reißt mich zurück. Merlin sei Dank, die Mädchen haben den Wolf entdeckt.

Ein Augenblick geschockter Stille, nur das Feuer prasselt unbeirrt weiter. Dann bricht die Hölle los.

Zehn, fünfzehn Mädchen kreischen panisch durcheinander, Padfoot bellt sich die Seele aus dem Leib, Wormtail quiekt wie am Spieß, Prongs röhrt aus vollem Hals.

Nur der Wolf und ich geben keinen Laut von uns, wenn auch aus sehr verschiedenen Gründen. Ich, weil ich die Kontrolle über mich selbst immer noch nicht zurück habe, der Wolf, weil er direkt hinter einem Mädchen steht, dass ihn noch nicht bemerkt hat, weil sie versucht, die anderen in Sicherheit zu bringen. Hochaufgerichtet steht Lily neben dem Feuer und bemüht sich, den Überblick zu behalten und den Mädchen klar zu machen, dass sie statt Panik zu verbreiten „gottverdammt nochmal _rennen_" sollen!

Der Anblick des Wolfs, sein hungriger Blick, der auf ihr ruht, und das Glitzern in seinen Augen, schickt einen Adrenalinstoß von ungeahnten Dimensionen durch meine Adern. Mit neuer Kraft stoße ich mich vom Boden ab und lande schlitternd nur wenige Schritte hinter dem Wolf, der zu fixiert ist auf seine Beute, um mich überhaupt wahrzunehmen. Doch bevor ich erneut zum Sprung ansetzen kann, trifft nur einen Fingerbreit von meinem Schädel entfernt ein Huf mit voller Wucht auf den Boden und schon ist Prongs an mir vorbei und an der Seite des Wolfs, vor dem er sich jetzt kampfbereit, mit gesenktem Geweih aufbaut. Einen guten Kopf größer als sein Gegner, mit Schaum vorm Maul, wild rollenden Augen und stampfenden Hufen ist er eine sogar für den Wolf ein beeindruckender Feind.

Aber kein unbesiegbarer.

Der Kampf, der einen Wimpernschlag später losbricht, ist gandenloser als alles, was ich bisher gesehen habe und ich würde nicht meine Hand bzw. Pfote dafür ins Feuer legen, dass Prongs im Moment mehr Kontrolle über sich hat als der Remus über den Wolf. Aber wenn dieses Knäuel aus Fell, Hufen und scharfen Zähnen mir schon unheimlich ist – Lily ist von der Panik, die sie solange erfolgreich in Schach gehalten hatte, nur noch einen Atemzug entfernt. Ich kann sie riechen, die Angst. Und ich weiß, der Wolf kann es auch.

Und so richte ich all die Energie, die eigentlich dem Angriff auf den Wolf zugedacht war, darauf, Lily aus der Gefahrenzone heraus und zurück ins Schloss zu drücken, schieben und drängeln. Sie wirkt zuerst milde erstaunt ob des plötzlichen Drucks an ihren Beinen, aber schließlich gibt sie nach und fällt in einen automatisierten, gleichmäßigen Trott, der sie und mich wegträgt vom Kampf am Feuer. Nach und nach werden die Schreie, das Bellen und das Geräusch von aufeinander prallenden, geschundenen Körpern leiser. Ich konzentriere mich auf den Weg vor meinen Pfoten, um die Bilder, die diese alptraumhafte Geräuschkulisse in mir hervorruft, in Schach zu halten.

Eine Weile laufen wir einfach, nur weg, ohne zu bewusst zu entscheiden wohin. Lilys Gesicht ist ausdruckslos, der Schock sitzt noch zu tief. Ich weiß, ich muss zurück, aber ich kann sie nicht hier lassen, ohne dass sich jemand um sie kümmert. Ich halte also an und nehme ich meine Umgebung zum ersten Mal wieder gewollt wahr, auf der Suche nach irgendjemandem, der sie zum Krankenflügel bringen wird. Wir sind in der neben einem Feld monströser Kürbisse gelandet, die bis zu Halloween sicher noch einmal so groß sein werden. Lily hat sich auf dem Boden gesetzt, den Rücken gegen ein besonders großes Exemplar der zukünftigen Dekoration gelehnt, die Augen geschlossen, das Gesicht der Sonne zugewandt. _Sonne_. Langsam drehe ich den Kopf - Au! Das gibt eine spätestens heute Abend eine höllische Verspannung! – und tatsächlich, im Osten hat sich eine gleißend helle Scheibe schon fast zur Hälfte über den Horizont geschoben.

Höchste Zeit, zur Heulenden Hütte zurück zu kehren.

In der Hoffnung, dass Hagrid sie bei seinem Morgenspaziergang mit Fang finden und sich um sie kümmern wird, lasse ich eine völlig zerschlagene Lily im Gemüsebeet sitzen und mache mich auf den Weg zur Hütte, wo zweifellos noch schlimmere Verletzungen auf mich warten.

o O o

Es war nicht direkt eine Neuigkeit, wurde aber jedes Jahr aufs Neue bestätigt: Wer auch immer in Hogwarts für die Stundenpläne zuständig war, hatte hochoffiziell eine ausgeprägte sadistische Ader (die Wetten standen 6:1 auf Dumbledore).

Schlagender Beweis hierfür: Doppelstunde Arithmantik montagmorgens. Uähh.

Mit der Grazie nasser Bettlaken schleppten Remus und ich uns also - als die einzigen Marauder, die, naja, nein, nicht dumm, eher _mutig_ genug gewesen waren, diese Tortur tatsächlich zu wählen - durch die scheinbar endlosen Flure dieses Gemäuers. Aufrechterhalten wurden wir dabei nur durch die präzise ausbalancierte Verteilung unserer Bücher auf beide Arme, die zu allem Überfluss trotz der Hitze bis zum Handgelenk bedeckt waren um die sichtbaren Überbleibsel von Samstagnacht zu verbergen.

Ja, das Wochenende hatte Spuren hinterlassen, nicht nur in Form von unzählbaren blauen Flecken, Schürfwunden, Bissen und (hauptsächlich bei Remus und James) sogar mittelschweren Prellungen, sonder auch in unseren Köpfen. Es war klar, wie viel Glück wir gehabt hatten, wie knapp wir an einem echten Problem vorbeigeschlittert waren, eines, das nicht mit einem charmanten Lächeln und ein bisschen Nachsitzen zu lösen gewesen wäre.

Das uncharakteristische Schweigen, das unseren Tisch im Gemeinschaftsraum am Sonntag umgeben hatte und die Blässe auf den Gesichtern sprachen Bände.

Aber wir waren nicht die einzigen, denen die Geschehnisse zu denken gaben. Während die meisten der Mädchen, die dabei gewesen waren, die Meinung vertraten, dummerweise einem etwas verstimmten Bewohner des Verbotenen Waldes über den Weg gestolpert zu sein, sah Lily das anders. Wir konnten von Glück reden, dass sie nicht schon auf dem Weg zum Krankenflügel Hagrid ausgefragt hatte, der zumindest über Remus Bescheid wusste, aber sobald der erste Schock überwunden war, begann sie, sich Gedanken zu machen.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, _was_ es gewesen war (und ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie nicht in ihren kühnsten Träumen an etwas so ungeheuerliches wie einen Werwolf dachte), aber sie war fest davon überzeugt, dass etwas nicht stimmte und es machte sie wahnsinnig. Als gewissenhafte Vertrauensschülerin sah sie es als ihren Job, auf alle anderen aufzupassen und das gestaltete sich schwierig solang sie nicht wusste, worauf sie achten musste.

Es war natürlich blanke Ironie des Schicksals, dass ausgerechnet Remus als ihr „Kollege" jene unbekannte Gefahr darstellte (Karma is a bitch, wie Lucy gesagt hätte, und da muss ich ihr ausnahmsweise zustimmen).

Gähnend tappte ich also am Morgen des ersten Schultags in Remus' Schlepptau in ans Ende der Schlange vor unserem Klassenzimmer, gähnend schlurfte ich durch die Tür, gähnend ließ ich mich auf einen beliebigen Stuhl fallen, gähn-

„Pinsel, nimmst du bitte die Hand vor den Mund?"

„Oh. Sorry, Remus."

Und keine fünf Minuten später war ich wieder drin, im ewig gleichförmigen Strom der Arithmantikstunden, eingelullt von einer Lehrerstimme ohne jegliche Höhen und Tiefen, erschlagen von der schieren Menge und Komplexität des Stoffs.

Den Kopf auf dem linken Arm abgelegt, fuhr ich mit dem rechten Zeigefinger die Muster nach, die ein Sonnenstrahl auf den Tisch tupfte (der einzige, den Moonys Berge von Notizen hindurch ließen) und träumte vom Jahrmillionen entfernten Mittagessen, als sanft, leise und direkt vor meiner Nasenspitze ein Pergamentflieger landete.

Stirnrunzelnd brachte ich mich in eine einigermaßen vertikale Position und nahm das Teil genauer unter die Lupe. Ahh, da stand was drin – wie unglaublich raffiniert…

Ich strich das Pergament glatt, ging sicher, dass ich nicht allzu aktiv aussah und las:

„Hey, wie war dein Sommer?"

Merlin, da musste aber jemandem langweilig sein. Hoffentlich hatte der ominöse Schreiber sich nicht total verausgabt beim Verfassen einer derart vor Poesie überschäumenden Nachricht. Gut, Sarkasmus funktionierte wach auch besser.

Ich hob den Kopf und sah mich um, ob irgendjemand den Eindruck machte, als ob er gerade ein selten unoriginelles Briefchen verschickt hätte. Nein, lagen alle auf den Tischen und sammelten Kraft für die Pause.

Bis auf Jonathan, der – einfach _unglaublich_ gut aussah – falscher Text. Bis auf Jonathan, der – mir zuzwinkerte? Vielleicht der Urheber dieses literarischen Meisterwerks war?

Ach du heilige Drachensch… Meine Müdigkeit war wie weggeblasen. Eine Antwort, schnell!

Wie war mein Sommer?

Sinnlos ohne dich…

Erfüllt von Sehnsucht…

Leer ohne die Wärme deines Lächelns…

Gut, vielleicht bisschen fett.

„Ganz okay, und bei dir?"

Hektisch tippte ich das Pergament mit meiner Antwort darauf an, um es zurück zu schicken.

_Klatsch. _Oh. Etwas zuviel Schwung. Jonathan rieb sich die Nasenwurzel, lächelte mir aber trotzdem zu. Und es sah auch nur ein klitzekleines bisschen schmerzhaft aus…

Und dann ging es los; die Luft im Klassenzimmer schwirrte nur so von Pergament (Sirius sagt „tote Kuh", aber das finde ich ziemlich unschön, und außerdem geht's hier nicht um Sirius). Ich erfuhr, dass Joe - so wollte er genannt werden – zwei kleine Schwestern hatte, in Portugal im Urlaub gewesen war, keine Hunde mochte, dafür aber Sushi, sich zu Weihnachten einen neuen Besen wünschte, den MRF blöd fand (und Recht hat er!) und außerdem, dass die Ravenclaws am Wochenende eine Party in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum planten – ob ich nicht Lust hätte zu kommen?

Arithmantik war langweilig?! So ein Schwachsinn, Arithmantik war toll, das Beste aller Fächer, die ganze Woche sollte nur noch aus Arithmantik bestehen, warum gab's eigentlich so selten Arithmantik zum Mittagessen?

Ohhh…kay, ich musste wohl wieder ein bisschen runterkommen. Aber hey, frau wurde schließlich nicht alle Tage von jemandem mit derartigen Talenten (auf dem Quidditchfeld, versteht sich) zu einer Party eingeladen, noch dazu ohne ersichtlichen Grund. Ich hatte also jedes Recht, mich aufzuführen wie ein unemanzipiertes Huhn, richtig?

_Nö, hast du nicht._

Wie bitte?

_Ich sagte, das hast du nicht._

Aha. Und waru- Sag mal, das geht dich doch gar nichts an! Wer bist'n du überhaupt?

_Dein gesunder Menschenverstand._

Is klar. Dich hab' ich doch verkauft, als ich zwölf war, oder?

_Haha. Sehr lustig, wirklich._

Pffff. Mit dir rede ich nicht mal! Gesunder Menschenverstand, also echt, wer braucht denn sowas…

_Du, offensichtlich! „Wie war dein Sommer?" – das ist doch arm!_

Was hätte er sonst fragen sollen, wie meine Verdauung funktioniert?

„Und, wie funktioniert sie?" Häh?

Remus sah mich mitleidig an, der Rest der Klasse lachte sich unter den Tisch. Allen voran Andy, die sich aus der Reihe vor mir umgedreht und die Frage gestellt hatte.

„Pinsel…"

„Ja?", warum wurde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass ich mich gerade bis auf die Knochen blamiert hatte?

„Du…ähh, hast es vielleicht nicht mitgekriegt, aber…du hast laut gesprochen…"

Remus sah mir nicht in die Augen.

Verdammte Intuition. Nur keine Panik. Atmen, Mandalay, atmen. Ein, aus, ein, aus… waaahhhhhh!

Meine Gesichtsfarbe wechselte spektakulär von normal zu gryffindor-rot (für Slytherins muss das ja echt blöd sein wenn ihnen etwas peinlich ist. Andererseits, wann ist Slytherins irgendetwas peinlich). Ich wollte nur noch bitte, bitte im Boden versinken. Oder wahlweise Andy eine reinhauen.

Ob es wohl zu spät war, nach Beauxbatons zu wechseln? So schwer konnte französisch ja nicht sein…

(A/N: Doch, es kann!)

o O o

Remus verpflichtete sich großzügiger Weise freiwillig zum Stillschweigen, und obwohl der Rest der Klasse die Geschichte mit dem größten Vergnügen und entsetzlichen Entstellungen der Wahrheit weitererzählen würde und ich das natürlich wusste, war dieses Versprechen doch sehr beruhigend.

(Falls ihr es noch nicht mitbekommen habt: Ich bin ein großer Fan von Selbstbetrug. Ich bin sozusagen fundamentalistische Selbstbetrügerin.

Ich könnte glatt einen Club für Selbstbetrüger gründen. Und dann Präsidentin werden. Jemand Interesse?

Und dann könnte ich Buttons und Fähnchen und Mitgliedsausweise machen lassen. Oh, und Aufkleber. Ich _liebe_ Aufkleber.)

Aber mit dieser Versicherung und mit dem unerschöpflichen Schokoladenvorrat der Küchenelfen kam ich immerhin einigermaßen unbeschadet über den Tag und hatte den Vorfall abends schon fast vergessen (soll heißen, in den hinterletzten Hirnwindungen verstaut, zwischen der Erinnerung an die Hochzeit der Lovegoods (ein strahlend weißes Brautkleid und Klein-Mandalay, die der Braut das Rotkraut reichen will. Fragt nicht weiter) und der ersten Verwandlungsstunde, in der ich aus Versehen (ehrlich!) McGoogles in Brand gesetzt hatte).

Aber Hogwarts ist ein verdammtes Dorf, und ich hätte es wissen müssen.

Das Abendessen war vorbei und wir lümmelten satt und ziemlich zufrieden im Schlafsaal der Jungs auf den Betten rum, vernichteten Schokofrösche und beklagten uns über die geradezu unmoralischen Mengen an Hausaufgaben, die wir schon am ersten Tag wieder hatten.

„…und wir sind noch nicht mal richtig gesund!", sagte James in diesem Moment mit trotzig verschränkten Armen und gefurchter Stirn.

„Kannst ja zu Poppy gehen", antwortete Sirius grinsend.

„Weißt du", mischte Remus sich ein, „es ist schon ein bisschen auffällig, dass du die Leute immer gleich zu ihr schickst…"

„Ist wahrscheinlich nur 'ne Ausrede um sie zu sehen. Er mag sie nämlich", vielsagend wackelte ich mit den Augenbrauen und wich gleich darauf lachend einem Kissen aus. Na warte, das ließ ich mir nicht gefallen! Ich griff auf den Nachtisch neben mir und bekam eine kleine weiße Tube zu fassen. Aber Sirius war Treiber und die Tube war schneller zurück als erwartet. Die Kante traf mich an der Lippe (später sollte eine genauere Untersuchung der Tube zu dem Ergebnis führen, dass sie eigentlich mal meinen Sonnenbrand hatte heilen sollen, statt meine Lippe aufzuschlitzen).

Ich sog scharf die Luft ein. „Au." Es klang ein wenig erstickt, wohl auch, weil ich die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne gezogen hatte, um den Hauselfen ärgerliche Blutflecken auf der Bettdecke zu ersparen. Ich hätte wahrscheinlich besser das Kissen zurückwerfen sollen.

„Oh, tut mir Leid, das wollte ich nicht." Sirius hüpfte von seinem Bett und war in zwei Schritten bei mir (ich schwör's, seine Beine sind doppelt so lang wie meine, mindestens!)

„Vielleicht solltest du jetzt doch zu Poppy", schlug Peter vor und als James die Augen verdrehte fügte er hinzu: „Also, ich meine ja bloß, wenn ihr mich fragt."

„Wir fragen dich aber nicht", antwortete Sirius kalt und ich schnappte nach Luft, während Peter hellrot anlief und nichts sagte. Die Temperatur im Raum war soeben auf das geschätzte Niveau der sibirischen Tundra oder der Hogwartskühlschränke gefallen.

Ich setzte zu einer bissigen Antwort an, aber Sirius ließ mir keine Chance: „Schhhhhh, nicht, sonst blutest du noch mehr. Lass mich mal sehen." Aber das klang eher nach Whirlpool als nach Tundra…

Er nahm mein Kinn mit einer Hand und drehte es in alle Richtungen, den Blick fest auf meinen Mund gerichtet. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich lachen sollte, weil er aus einer Mücke einen solchen Elefanten machte, oder ob ich lieber ganz still hielt, weil sein Gesicht eine Winzigkeit näher war als unbedingt nötig gewesen wäre. Ich beschloss, abzuwarten.

Er neigte sich noch ein bisschen mehr zu mir, fuhr mit dem Stab kaum spürbar über meine Lippe und hauchte mehr als das er es laut sagte: „_Episkey_". Und noch immer war er so nah, dass ich seine Wimpern hätte zählen können, wenn ich gewollt hätte. Ich wollte nicht.

Sirius war gut in Zauberkunst, und der gewünschte Effekt trat sofort ein. Tatsächlich war er so gut, dass nicht nur meine Lippen erst heiß und anschließend kalt wurden, sondern der Rest meines Körpers ihrem Beispiel, obwohl unverletzt, folgte. Ich hatte Gänsehaut.

Da räusperte sich James, und Sirius grinste, als ob nichts geschehen wäre (war ja auch nichts. Was soll denn da gewesen sein?) und machte es sich wieder auf seinem Bett bequem.

Peter, der merkwürdiger Weise erleichtert aussah, nahm das Gespräch wieder auf: „Was war eigentlich heute bei euch in Arithmantik los? Andy hat irgendwas von Verdauungsproblemen geredet."

„Andy redet viel, wenn der Tag lang ist", antwortete ich und ignorierte die aufsteigende Hitze in meinen Wangen.

Remus fand den Fußboden auf einmal sehr spannend.

„Nein, ich hab auch davon gehört. Angeblich bist du mitten im Unterricht aufgestanden und hast angefangen, irgendwelche Storys aus dem Krankenflügel zu erzählen." James zuckte schmunzelnd mit den Schultern, um klar zu machen, dass die Idee nicht von ihm stammte, auch wenn sie ihn ohne Frage amüsierte. Und wie ich Andy kannte, hatte sie Leuten, die mir nicht nahe standen, noch wesentlich Demütigenderes erzählt.

Ich dreh ihr den Hals um!

„Dabei gibt es aus dem Krankenflügel wirklich _gute_ Geschichten", sagte Sirius mit dem Grinsen von einem, der kistenweise Druckmittel zu Hause hatte (und wie leicht ließe sich Kingsley mit der Sache von dem verunglückten Haarzauber erpressen…traumhaft!).

Ich wand mich eine Weile unter den gespannten Blicken und nuschelte schließlich was von „laut gedacht" und „Antwort auf Briefchen". Das hätte ich lassen sollen.

„_Briefchen_?", fragte Sirius, als hätte ich erzählt, jemand habe mir ein Stellenangebot als Topfpflanze angeboten. „Wer schreibt dir denn in Arithmantik _Briefchen_?"

„Joe", antwortete ich gereizt. So abwegig war es schließlich nicht, dass mir jemand schrieb, oder?

„Jonathan Edgecombe", fügte ich auf seinen fragenden Gesichtsausdruck hinzu.

„Edgecombe!", rief James. „Ausgerechnet!"

„Und du nennst ihn „Joe"", sagte Sirius säuerlich, und nach einer Pause, „Ausgerechnet. Hat er dich zu einer Party eingeladen?"

Widerstrebend nickte ich. Das war nicht ganz die erhoffte Reaktion. Andererseits hatte ich es auch anders erzählen wollen. Ich griff mir einen Schokofrosch.

„Meine Chancen, dir das auszureden sind schlecht, richtig?"

Wieder nickte ich. Mir war nicht nach Schokofrosch, irgendwie. Trotzdem, man legt keine Schokolade zurück. Ich behielt ihn in der Hand.

„Gut", sagte Sirius, „wir sind dabei." James nickte bekräftigend, und auch Peter und sogar Remus sahen aus, als könnten sie sich gerade zurückhalten, um nicht erleichtert aufzuatmen. Na, Danke für die Unterstützung.

„Ich denke-"

„Guter Ansatz!", unterbrach mich James. Ich warf ihm einen Blick zu, der in Quidditchpublikumslautstärke sagte „Schweig, Unwürdiger", und natürlich schwieg er. Ich grinste innerlich.

„Ich denke", sagte ich noch einmal, überdeutlich artikuliert, „ich komme bestens allein zurecht, besten Dank."

„Das darfst du denken. Aber wir sind trotzdem dabei", gab Sirius in jenem unverschämt herablassenden Ton zurück, der mich schneller als alles andere auf die Palme brachte. Unwillkürlich ballten sich meine Hände zu Fäusten.

Die Stille dehnte sich, bis sie die Luft im Zimmer zu verdrängen schien. Schließlich erbarmte sich Peter: „Noch jemand einen Schokofrosch?"

„Danke", sagte ich zwischen aufeinander gepressten Kiefern hindurch und mit einem zermatschten Ex-Frosch in der Hand, „mir reichts!"


	5. Bitch move?

_Ta-dah! Da ist es, das fünfte Kapitel, frisch aus dem Ofen und noch warm (oder so…). Entschuldigt die lange Wartezeit, die liebe Lehrerschaft ist der Meinung, dass in eine fünftägige Schulwoche locker vier Arbeiten reinpassen und das dezimiert meine Freizeit doch beträchtlich._

_Ein riesiges Dankeschön an alle, die reviewt haben, als da wären (in order of appearance): **Nyx, Laura, Jean nin asar ahi smabell, Tuniwell, Miriam **(schön, dass du dabei bist!) und** Lily Witchcraft **sowie eine dickes Sorry an **Irgendwie**, die ich im letzten Kapitel zu erwähnen vergessen habe, tut mir so Leid!_

_Dieses Mal wäre ein kleines **Review** wirklich großartig, ich brauch eine Rückmeldung für die letzte Szene, sowas habe ich noch nie veröffentlicht und dementsprechend wenig Ahnung, wie es ankommt. Also, ihr lieben Schwarzleser und auch alle anderen, Review? Bitte :D_

_Disclaimer: Es glaubt hier ja wohl niemand im Ernst, ich wäre JKR. Aber zur Sicherheit: Ich bin's nicht. Schade eigentlich._

_Soundtrack: Für den Anfang Radiohead „Creep", für die Party Fettes Brot mit „Lauterbach" und am Schluss (für alle Fans des Kitsch) „Kiss me" von …äh, Alanis Morissette? Bin nicht sicher._

_So, reicht mit dem Gelaber, jetzt aber run!_

**Fünftes Kapitel**

Das Wetter hatte sich offenbar entschlossen, meine Stimmung effektvoll zu untermalen, mit dem Ergebnis, dass aus dem bisher wundervollen Spätsommer innerhalb von Stunden ein originalgetreuer Herbst geworden war, vergleichbar höchstens mit dem Wetter am Tag unserer Ankunft.

Meine Laune sank noch ein bisschen weiter, bedeutete das doch, dass ich nicht einmal auf dem Dach den Wasserspeier vollmotzen konnte, sondern mich damit begnügen musste, auf der Fensterbank und ohne die Möglichkeit, gefahrlos mittelschwere Gegenstände durch die Gegend zu werfen meine Nerven wieder auf einen für die Umwelt vertretbaren Zustand bringen musste. Wirklich, Montage sind das letzte.

Lasst euch da bloß nichts einreden – es gibt nicht die geringste Chance, dass ein Montag jemals besser wird als „ganz okay". Es ist wider die Natur, ganz einfach. Natürlich, wäre ich am Morgen (genauer gesagt, in Arithmantik) gefragt worden, ich hätte leidenschaftlich dafür plädiert, dass man auch Montagen eine Chance geben muss. Aber nach der kleinen Szene eben mit den Menschen, die sich meine „besten Freunde" nannten, wusste ich wieder, warum Schubladendenken zumindest für Wochentage das einzig richtige war.

Schweren Herzens und mit einer temporären Abneigung gegen den Rest der Welt im allgemeinen sowie dem momentan für das Wetter in Schottland Verantwortlichen im besonderen ließ ich mich also mit angezogenen Knien auf der Fensterbank nieder und verfluchte mich dafür, meine Wut an einem unschuldigen Schokofrosch ausgelassen zu haben, der zumindest ein würdevolles Ende zwischen meinen Backenzähnen verdient gehabt hätte. Außerdem hätte ich die paar Endorphine gut gebrauchen können.

Wer mich kennt, weiß, dass das absolut nicht der passende Augenblick war um zu nerven, weil ich nichts anderes wollte als abwechselnd die Jungs und den Mangel an Schokolade oder überhaupt Süßigkeiten zur Hölle zu wünschen.

Ich wollte einfach nicht darüber nachdenken müssen, _warum_ zum Teufel sie sich so angestellt hatten. Das ich es nicht wollte, hielt mein Gehirn (ich betrachtete es als Individuum – es hatte ganz klar seinen eigenen Willen) natürlich nicht davon ab, es trotzdem zu tun. Es war schließlich nicht so, als ob sie mich immer behandeln würden wie eine Dreijährige, es musste doch einen Grund geben! Nur fiel mir beim besten Willen nichts ein, das Sirius' Gesichtausdruck erklärt hätte.

Das Problem jedenfalls war, dass Andy mich zwar kannte, und zwar um einiges zu gut für meinen Geschmack, sich aber einen Dreck dafür interessierte, wann der passende Augenblick war.

Sie war kaum hereingeschwebt, da war mein Abendessen schon wieder auf dem Weg nach oben, und auf das einleitende „Ooooohhh, _hallo_" hin überlegte ich tatsächlich, ob ich das Fenster wohl schnell genug würde öffnen können, um den Boden nicht zu versauen.

Ich schloss die Augen (frei nach dem Motto: Ich seh' dich nicht, also siehst du mich auch nicht) und tat, als ob nichts zu hören wäre außer den Regentropfen, die ans Fenster trommelten. Meine Nerven waren wirklich sehr kurz, ich konnte für nichts garantieren. Aber ich hatte keine Chance.

„Also, was war denn das Arithmantik heute, hm? Würde mich ja interessieren, wer dir da sooooo viel zu erzählen hatte." Sie lehnte sich an die mir gegenüberliegende Ecke des Fensterbretts und lächelte, einen Tick zu süß, eine Winzigkeit zu strahlend.

Ich bemühte mich um den Gesichtausdruck einer Sphinx (soll heißen unlesbar, nicht als ob ich Sand zwischen den Zähnen hätte), obwohl ich hart arbeiten musste, um sie nicht einfach direkt in die nächste Woche zu hexen. Reichte es nicht, dass ich nicht mal mit meinen Freunden, geschweige denn mit mir selber klar kam? Konnte sie sich nicht einfach in eine Nacktschnecke verwandeln, schon um mir Arbeit zu sparen?

„Es war Jonathan, nicht wahr?"

„Joe", verbesserte ich unwillkürlich und schlug im nächsten Moment innerlich mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand. Ich hätte ihr ebenso gut die Ausrichtung meiner Beerdigung überlassen können.

„Ach, wir sind also schon bei _Joe,_ ja?"

Was hatten die bloß alle mit dem verdammten Namen! Ich antwortete nicht, die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass mein Mund statt einer Antwort einen Federwichtfluch ausspucken würde, war zu groß. Obwohl das natürlich auch eine adäquate Antwort gewesen wäre.

„Bestimmt ist bei den Ravenclaws demnächst irgendeine Party… stimmt's?"

„Hast du kein eigenes Leben?", platzte ich endlich heraus, leider nicht ganz so cool und kontrolliert wie geplant (genau genommen war es eher ein Fauchen, aber ich bin kein sonderlich genauer Mensch und ich will auch keiner werden, besten Dank, Moony).

Andy überging das. Sie löste sich von der Wand und ging ein paar Schritte weg, doch bevor ich Merlin danken konnte, hatte sie angehalten und sich wieder umgedreht. Auf unnachahmlich provozierende Weise drehte sie eine Haarsträhne um den Finger und sah mich an. Und immer noch dieses Lächeln wie ein Karamellbonbon, zu süß, um gut zu sein, und einfach nicht wegzukriegen.

Ich konnte es nicht mehr sehen. Mit einem _Ratsch_ riss ich den Vorhang vor das Fenster und unterdrückte mit aller Kraft ein Husten wegen des Staubs.

_Ratsch,_ der Vorhang war wieder weg. Sie lächelte immer noch. Ich versuchte zurück zu lächeln, aber es geriet wohl eher zu einem Zähnefletschen. Auch recht.

_Ratsch,_ der Vorhang war wieder da. Und jetzt hielt ich ihn fest.

Sie hatte keine Chance. Lange Fingernägel bleiben nun einmal gerne in schwerem Samtstoff hängen, und wenn man dann noch meinte, dran ziehen zu müssen… Ich wusch meine Hände (mit kurzen, aber dafür heilen Nägeln) in Unschuld.

„Schön, dann halt so", sagte Andy und ich registrierte den unterdrückten Ärger in ihrer Stimme mit grimmiger Befriedigung. Aber sie war gut; schon beim nächsten Satz war sie wieder bei diesem Karamell-Tonfall, wie ich ihn für mich getauft hatte.

„Weißt du, was ich nicht verstehe?"

Ziemlich vieles, vermutlich, zum Beispiel, dass ich einfach nur meine Ruhe haben wollte! Ich lehnte den Kopf gegen die kühle Fensterscheibe und versuchte, sie auszublenden. Irgendwo in meinem Hinterkopf kündigten sich Kopfschmerzen an.

„Was er an dir findet. Ich meine, hey, seien wir ehrlich", sie kicherte, „ es gibt hübschere Mädchen in Hogwarts und die reißen sich teilweise um ihn."

So wie du, oder was? Ich zog die Knie an und schlang meine Arme darum. Die Kopfschmerzen arbeiteten sich mit alarmierender Geschwindigkeit nach vorne und pochten von innen gegen meine Schläfen. Andys Stimme half von außen.

„Aber vielleicht liegt Schönheit ja tatsächlich im Auge des Betrachters. Vielleicht hat _sowas"_, ich konnte ihre vage Handgeste und das süffisante Lächeln praktisch hören, „eine unheimliche Anziehungskraft und mir armem, ignorantem Mädchen fehlt einfach der Sinn dafür?"

Meine Hand griff nach dem Vorhang, aber statt ihn wegzureißen und Andy irgendeine coole Antwort entgegen zu schleudern, verkrampfte sie sich nur in dem leicht klammen Stoff. Ich hätte ohnehin nicht gewusst, was ich sagen soll. Das hier war ihr Spiel, ich konnte nur verlieren.

„Aber na ja, er ist wirklich nett, weißt du…", sie machte eine Pause, und ich musste sie nicht sehen, um zu wissen, dass sie mit ihrem besten Karamelllächeln zum finalen Schlag ausholte, „wahrscheinlich ist es einfach nur Mitleid."

Die Tür schlug zu, ich war allein. Und meine Kopfschmerzen fielen mit aller Macht über mich her.

o O o

Den Rest der Woche verdrängte ich diesen Abend so gut wie möglich, und eine Lawine von Hausaufgaben („Nur noch 1 ¾ Jahre bis zu den UTZ-Prüfungen!", hatte Sirius gerufen und theatralisch die Hände über dem Kopf zusammengeschlagen. „Im Ernst, nur noch?", hatte Peter zurückgefragt und sehr erschrocken ausgesehen) half dabei enorm. Auch die Jungs vermieden das Thema sorgfältig, obwohl Pads jedes Mal, wenn er Jonathan (Joe. JoeJoeJoeJoeJoe. Ich muss mir das angewöhnen!) den Eindruck vermittelte, sich sehr beherrschen zu müssen.

Und so rückte, begleitet von einer seltsamen Mischung aus Aufregung und dem dringenden Wunsch nach Exil, der Freitagabend näher, bis er schließlich nur noch ein Mittagessen, ein paar Schulstunden und eine viel zu kurze Gnadenfrist entfernt war. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt überwog der Wunsch, sofort das Land zu verlassen, bereits bei weitem, auch wenn ich immer noch die Hoffnung (oder Angst, je nach Tageszeit) hatte, Joe hätte das ganze vergessen – seit Montag hatte ich nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen.

Ich schob mich mit ausgefahrenen Ellbogen durch die Masse von gefüllten Uniformen (der Volksmund nennt sie „Mitschüler") Richtung große Halle, angelockt von einem viel versprechenden Duft nach Kürbissuppe und der Aussicht, mich von James' neuestem Versuch, Lily auf ein Date zu überreden, erheitern zu lassen. Aber diese vorfreudigen Gedanken wurden jäh unterbrochen:

„Hey, nicht so schnell! Bleib doch mal stehen!"

Stirnrunzelnd drehte ich mich herum und änderte meinen Gesichtsausdruck sofort in ein Lächeln, als ich Joe auf mich zukommen sah.

„Hey", er war ziemlich außer Atem, aber die geröteten Wangen standen im außergewöhnlich gut, „hey, wie sieht's aus, bleibt es bei heute Abend?"

Ich war so sehr ins Strahlen vertieft, dass ich fast vergessen hätte zu antworten. Schließlich antwortete ich in einem Atemzug.

„Sehrsehrgern!"

„Gesundheit", sagte Joe sehr höflich, und Sirius (wo kam der jetzt her?) schnaubte im Vorbeigehen. Ich warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und wandte mich wieder an Joe. Langsam und deutlich sagte ich: „Natürlich, ich freu mich drauf."

Joes Lächeln schien irgendwie über meinen Kopf hinwegzugehen, als hätte er gerade etwas bewiesen. Aber ich vermutete, dass er einfach nur glücklich war und es allen zeigen wollte. Wieder war ich so mit Strahlen beschäftigt, dass ich seine Antwort fast nicht mitbekommen hätte.

„Cool, dann bis heute Abend. Das Passwort ist „Elfenwein". Ciao…Mandy." Und er war verschwunden, bevor ich ihm sagen konnte, wie sehr ich es hasste.

o O o

Ich würde also hingehen, das war beschlossene Sache. Wenn auch nicht von mir beschlossen, sondern von Lily, die ebenfalls eingeladen war und meine moralische Unterstützung darstellen würde.

Und so stand ich nach Schulschluss vor dem großen Spiegel in unserem Schlafsaal, an dessen filigranen Schnitzereien Remus seine helle Freude gehabt hätte, die mich in diesem Moment allerdings eher sekundär interessierten, um nicht zu sagen gar nicht. Es war eine Frage so alt wie Partys selbst und dabei so untypisch für mich: Was zur Hölle sollte ich anziehen? (ersetze „untypisch für mich" durch „überflüssig und blöd").

Und natürlich, wie hätte es anders sein können, rief der Blick in den Spiegel mir Andys mühsam verdrängte Worte wieder ins Bewusstsein, mit einer Genauigkeit, die ich meinem Gedächtnis nie zugetraut hätte und die zum exakt falschen Zeitpunkt kam.

Sie hatte nicht mehr sagen müssen als „_sowas_", und schon hatte mein Selbstbewusstsein die Taschen gepackt und sich verabschiedet, mit besten Grüßen, komme bald wieder (was gelogen war, bis jetzt war es nicht zu sehen).

Dabei war, was ich sah, objektiv betrachtet vermutlich gar nicht so schlimm: Ein eher zierliches sechzehnjähriges Mädchen, lange, glatte, dunkelblonde Haare, nicht besonders hässliches Gesicht (meine Mum behauptete in regelmäßigen Abständen, ich wäre hübsch, aber was sollte sie auch sonst über mein Aussehen sagen – sie war immerhin meine Mutter!).

Das Problem war: Dunkelblond war eigentlich mehr straßenköterbraun und zierlich hieß nur, dass ich weder Oberweite noch Hüften besaß. Im Vergleich mit einer goldblonden, blauäugigen, doppel-D-tragenden und unbestreitbar hübschen laufenden Männerfantasie wie Andy Low sah ich aus wie…wie… oh, was weiß ich, wie Snape neben Sirius!

Okay, vielleicht nicht soo schlimm. Aber Tatsache war, dass ich vor diesem Spiegel stand und mich unsichtbar und hässlich und winzig fühlte und dass Andy dran schuld war. Der Marauder in mir fand, die Meinung anderer Leute könne mir sonst wo vorbeigehen und ich sei zehnmal so hübsch wie Andy Low, aber er wurde übertönt von einem lauten Seufzen meinerseits.

„Es gibt nicht unattraktiveres als Selbstmitleid, weißt du."

Ich brauchte einen Moment bis ich herausgefunden hatte, dass dieses helle Stimmchen von einer der geschnitzten Elfen auf dem Spiegel kam, und noch einen, um es glauben zu können.

„Im Ernst", stimmt jetzt eine andere ein, „egal wie es dir geht, zeig es nicht. Immer lächeln!"

„Klar, dann seh' ich auch überhaupt nicht aus wie ein Idiot." Man sollte meinen, Ratschläge von aus Ebenholz geschnitzten Feenwesen wären besonders weise oder so. Nun ja.

„Also, erst mal Mundwinkel nach oben. Und dann…lass mal sehen, du bist ein Herbsttyp, würde ich sagen." Aha. War ja spannend. Herbst war mit Abstand die Jahreszeit, die ich am wenigsten mochte. Aber ein Feenwesen aus Ebenholz musste es wohl wissen…

„Das heißt, du ziehst am besten an…was willst du denn anziehen?"

„Was glaubst du, warum ich seit einer guten Viertelstunde vor diesem Spiegel stehe und langsam aber sicher in einem Berg von Klamotten versinke – weil ich mich so gerne anschaue?!"

„Und woher sollen wir bitte wissen, was dir gefällt? Du schaust ja nicht eben täglich hier rein", mischte sich Elfe No.1 wieder ein, die seit dem Beginn dieses reichlich seltsamen Gesprächs nichts mehr gesagt hatte, sondern damit beschäftigt gewesen war, am Saum ihres – skandalös kurzen – Blätterkostüms zu zupfen. No.2 hatte eine Feile ausgepackt und begonnen, sich der Nagelpflege zu widmen.

„Ich benutze lieber die Spiegel im Bad, weißt du. Die texten mich wenigstens nicht voll."

„Hör mal, du kannst dankbar sein für unseren Rat! Hast ihn schließlich nötig." Danke, jetzt fühlte ich mich besser.

„Also, was ziehst du denn am liebsten an?" Elfe No.2 hatte die Nagelfeile weggepackt und sah mich erwartungsvoll an. Ich wagte kaum, zu meiner Lieblingsjeans zu schielen. Die Elfe war meinem Blick gefolgt: „Das ist nicht dein Ernst! Dieses… _Ding?_" Der Rest der Elfen kicherte, und ich fragte mich, welcher Masochist eigentlich auf die Idee gekommen war, gut 50 Stück von den Biestern auf den verfluchten Rahmen zu schnitzen.

Ich seufzte. Warum wunderte mich diese Reaktion nicht? Ich gebe zu, meine Lieblingsjeans war vielleicht ein bisschen abgewetzt hier und da. Und ein bisschen weiter, als Mädchenjeans normalerweise sind (was daran gelegen haben könnte, dass es sich um eine Männerjeans handelte). Und vielleicht ein bisschen staubig. Okay, vielleicht war sie wirklich nicht ganz das richtige für heute Abend.

„Gut, dann eben Ausschlussverfahren. Anders kommen wir offensichtlich nicht weiter. _Das da_ schon mal auf keinen Fall!" Ich hatte längst jeden Widerstand aufgegeben.

„Wie sieht's damit aus?" Elfe No.1 deutete auf etwas sehr Pinkes, sehr Glitzeriges und sehr Kleines auf Candys Bett.

„NEIN!" Widerstand aufgegeben oder nicht, ich hatte meine Prinzipien!

Dieses Mal seufzten die Elfen. Das würde ein langer Nachmittag werden.

o O o

„Hörst du jetzt bitte auf, an deinen Klamotten rumzuzupfen!"

Resolut nahm Lily meine Hand, um dem Saum meines Shirts und ihren Nerven etwas Ruhe zu gönnen. Seit wir den Schlafsaal verlassen hatten, war ich immer wieder stehen geblieben, um mein Shirt wenigstens ein bisschen in die Nähe meines Hosenbunds zu bringen. Letztendlich war ich mit den Elfen zu einem Kompromiss gekommen: Ich trug Jeans (und sogar für Mädchen!) und ein weißes Top, ich sah gut aus und ich wusste es. Ich fühlte mich aber nicht gut. Die Jeans waren kein Problem, aber das Top endete für meinen Geschmack einfach zu weit oben und war ein bisschen zu eng als das ich mich so selbstverständlich darin hätte bewegen können, wie Lily das tat.

Meine freie Hand war felsenfest um meine Quidditchjacke geschlossen, ohne die ich mich geweigert hatte zu gehen. Später würde ich sie miniaturisieren, aber im Moment war sie vertraut und beruhigend.

Vor dem Ravenclawturm stand eine handvoll Jungen und Mädchen, von denen ich ein oder zwei vom sehen kannte. Einer der Treiber von Ravenclaw von dem ich nur wusste, dass er Adam hieß, war auch unter ihnen und grüßte uns schon von weitem.

„Meine edlen Damen, welche Ehre! Ich denke, ich sage nicht zu viel wenn-"

„Doch!", antwortete ich und Lily lachte. Schnell schickte ich ein entschuldigendes Lächeln hinterher.

Adam verdrehte grinsend die Augen. „Elfenwein, und jetzt rein da mit euch."

Das ließen wir uns nicht zweimal sagen.

Whoa. Sollte noch einer behaupten, Ravenclaws wüssten nicht, wie man feiert.

Wir wurden von einer Wand aus heißer Luft und lauter Musik praktisch erschlagen, kaum das wir durch das Portraitloch waren. Ich wusste nicht, wie groß der Gemeinschaftsraum, in den wir gestolpert waren, war, aber angesichts der Menge, die mich grade verschluckt hatte, war er entweder eine ganze Ecke größer als unserer oder aber die Ravenclaws waren allesamt wirklich sehr schlanke Menschen.

Bis auf eine Hand voll Fackeln war der Raum dunkel und über den Köpfen waberten bläuliche Rauchschwaden. Insofern war es wahrscheinlich bemerkenswert, dass ich die Jungs ein paar Meter rechts von mir überhaupt entdeckte. Ich hätte dankend darauf verzichtet. Mir war klar, dass sie mich den ganzen Abend nicht mehr von ihrer Seite lassen würden, wenn ich jetzt zu ihnen ginge und das war absolut keine Option. Meine Pläne sahen anders aus.

Lily zog nach links, wo sie ein paar Freunde erspäht hatte, und ich ließ ihre Hand los. Langsam bahnte ich mir einen Weg durch die Menge, auf der Suche nach einer Flasche Butterbier zum dran festhalten. Fündig wurde ich in der dunkelsten Ecke des Raumes, wo aus ein paar leeren Kisten Filibusters' und einer quer darüber gelegten Brett eine provisorische Bar gebastelt worden war, die Moment allerdings verwaist war. Mangels Barkeeper griff ich also selber über die Theke und angelte mir, nicht ohne die eine oder andere spektakuläre Verrenkung, eine verstaubte Flasche Butterbier. Woran ich nicht gedacht hatte – kein Barkeeper, kein Flaschenöffner. Verdammt. Ohne war ich verloren.

„Kann man helfen?"

Ich hätte vor Schreck fast die mühsam erlangte Flasche fallen lassen, als Joes grinsendes Gesicht vor mir auftauchte. Vorsichtig lehnte ich mich an die Bar; meine Knie machten in diesem Moment nicht den Eindruck, mich allein tragen zu können. Trotzdem lächelte ich.

„Na ja, der Job des strahlenden Ritters, der den Kampf mit der widerspenstigen Flasche des Grauens aufnimmt, wäre noch frei… Interesse?"

„Für eine Lady? Immer!" Okay, die Fackeln waren definitiv überflüssig. Sein strahlendes Lächeln tauchte den Raum im Alleingang in taghelles Licht.

„Gut siehst du aus! Cheers."

Wann war es hier drin so heiß geworden? Mit einem kleinem Lächeln und einem noch kleinerem „Danke" nahm ich meine Flasche wieder entgegen. Sie war noch warm von seiner Hand. Joe sah unbestreitbar ebenfalls fantastisch aus. Er trug dunkle Jeans zu einem Trikot der Tornados und das Hellblau brachte seine Augen unter den verwuschelten blonden Haaren zum Leuchten. Ich hatte Mühe, mich auf seine Worte zu konzentrieren, aber alles in allem war es einfacher, sich mit ihm zu unterhalten als ich erwartet hätte. Das Gespräch schweifte von Quidditch über Schule zu Musik, streifte Familie und Herkunft und wurde immer wieder aufgelockert von Anekdoten, von denen wir beide einen nahezu unerschöpflichen Vorrat hatten. Mit der Zeit entspannte ich mich merklich, nicht nur dank des leerer werdenden Kastens Butterbier unter der Theke.

Gerade erzählte Joe von einem Spiel in seinem zweiten Jahr, zu dem er einer verlorenen Wette wegen mit langen blonden Haaren hatte antreten müssen und die ihm natürlich immer im falschen Moment vor die Augen geweht waren. Ich musste lachen. Er hatte eine unwiderstehliche Art, Geschichten mit vollem Körpereinsatz zu erzählen und ein großer, gut trainierter Quidditchspieler, der tat, als würde er sich geziert die blonde Mähne über die Schulter werfen, war einfach zu gut.

Ich kicherte immer noch in meine Flasche hinein, als ich bemerkte, wie er mich ansah. Lächelnd, warm. Auf eine Art, die ein Gefühl wie heiße Schokolade in meiner Magengrube hinterließ.

In die entstandene Gesprächspause hinein fragte er schließlich, mit Blick auf meinen Fuß, der im Takt der Musik wippte: „Lust zu tanzen?"

Und ob ich Lust hatte! Bereitwillig ließ ich mich in den Pulk in der Mitte des Raumes ziehen. Irgendwo am Rande nahm ich Lily wahr, die breit grinsend beide Daumen in die Höhe streckte.

Mir allerdings verging das Grinsen, als ich feststellte, neben wem wir gelandet waren. So dicht neben mir, dass ich mich ohne größere Umstände hätte an ihn lehnen können, stand Sirius, der dem Mädchen vor ihm ein bisschen zu tief in die Augen sah, als das ich tatsächlich geglaubt hätte, dass er mich nicht sah. Ich beschloss, es ihm mit gleicher Münze heimzuzahlen und strahlte Joe an wie ein leckes Atomkraftwerk.

Wer auch immer hier DJ war, machte seine Sache großartig. Der Beat ließ einem keine andere Wahl als sich zu bewegen und vermengte sich mit dem Butterbier und dem unsteten Licht zu einem einzigen Rausch. Nach fünf Minuten war ich knallrot, aber glücklich und Joe hatte bewiesen, dass er sich nicht nur auf dem Quidditchfeld bewegen konnte.

Doch obwohl die Lieder nicht einen Schlag langsamer wurden, wurden seine Bewegungen fast unmerklich anders, bis er, sich nur noch ganz sacht im Takt wiegend, direkt vor mir stand. Und trotzdem kam es unerwartet, als er mir die Arme um die Hüfte legte und mich an sich zog. Unerwartet, aber nicht unangenehm. Ganz und gar nicht unangenehm.

Bevor ich wusste, was ich eigentlich tat, lagen meine Arme um seinen Nacken und die Finger meiner rechten Hand fanden sich in seinen Haaren wieder. Ich musste den Kopf ziemlich weit nach hinten legen, um Joe ins Gesicht sehen zu können, aber das war es wert. Ich genoss das langsame Lächeln, das sich auf seinen Zügen ausbreitete, auch wenn ich den Verdacht nicht loswurde, dass mein eigenes eher dümmlich wirkte. Und außerdem würde ich einen Hocker oder so brauchen, wenn er mich (oder ich ihn?) küssen wollte, ohne das ich mir einen steifen Nacken holte. Und das wollte er ganz offensichtlich.

Seine Lippen waren weich und warm und passten ganz klar perfekt auf meine. Und vor allem verursachten sie wieder dieses Gefühle von heißer Schokolade, das es bis in jede Faser meines Körpers schaffte. Endgültig für die Außenwelt verloren war ich aber erst als er sie ganz leicht öffnete, um mit der Zunge zwischen meine Lippen zu drängen. Er spielte mit mir, er stupste und knabberte und küsste mich so gründlich, dass auch der letzte Geschmack von Butterbier verschwand und ich beinahe vergaß, wo ich war. Atmen wurde sowieso eher überschätz. Als wir uns schließlich voneinander lösten, war ich ziemlich froh, mich an ihn lehnen zu können. Meine Kniegelenke hatten sich schon wieder verabschiedet.

Joe ließ wieder dieses Lächeln aufblitzen und ich gab es zurück.

„Ich würde sagen, dass sollten wir öfter machen, was meinst du?"

Ich nickte und grinste. Ja, sollten wir ganz eindeutig.


	6. Die Butterseite

_Ja, es ist wahr, das hier ist ein Update! Yes! Keine Entschuldigung diesmal, nur eine Erklärung: Sagen wir, ich hatte Orientierungsprobleme, sowohl, was die Story angeht, als auch mein eigenes Leben. Deswegen die lange Warterei. Ich gelobe Besserung._

_Großes Dankeschön an alle, die so lieb waren und reviewt haben, ihr seid toll :) Namentlich sind das: **Jean nin asar ahi smabell, Tuniwell, Lily Witchcraft, Mondfee, Angel-Chaos, irgendwie **und **Oder so** (schick mir deine Adresse doch per PM, dann gibt's auch persönliche Antworten :D)_

_Korrektur zum letzten Kapitel: Der Soundtrack war nicht von Alanis Morissette sondern von Six Pence none the richer, vielen Dank für den Hinweis an Oder so!_

_Soundtrack dieses Mal: Stretch Princess „Oooh!", eher bekannt als Titelsong von „Mein Leben und ich"_

_Disclaimer: Ich war's ned._

**Sechstes Kapitel**

Zu den ersten Dingen, die man im Leben lernt, gehört die Gewissheit, dass der Toast immer auf der Butterseite landet, dass es immer genau dann schlimmer kommt, wenn man glaubt, es sei unmöglich, und dass alles, aber auch wirklich alles, was schwebt, wieder zu Boden fällt.

In meinem Fall ziemlich unsanft.

Zugegeben, ich war auch in wirklich luftigen Höhen geschwebt. Zumindest schließe ich das aus der Tatsache, dass Sirius mir angeboten hatte, mir als Leine ein pinkes Satinband ums Handgelenk zu binden. Ich stimmte zu – unter der Bedingung, ihm einen Maulkorb verpassen zu dürfen.

Er sprach das Thema nicht mehr an.

Aber auch wenn ich Sirius' großzügiges Angebot ausschlug, die Schwerkraft hat seit der Party bei den Ravenclaws tatsächlich nur einen geringen bis nicht existenten Einfluss auf mich gehabt. Ich hatte mich nicht mit meinen Vorgängerinnen darüber unterhalten (und es auch nicht vor), aber Jonathan Edgecombes Freundin zu sein schien einen von den Gesetzen der Physik loszulösen. Und so war ich die letzten drei Wochen je nach Stimmung durch die Pampa gehüpft, geschwebt und geflogen, ausgenommen nur die Gelegenheiten, bei denen ich auf dem Boden bleiben musste, um Joe küssen zu können – was so selten auch nicht gewesen war…

Alles in allem war ich der Meinung gewesen, mir ein gesundes Maß an Bodenhaftung bewahrt zu haben, genug auf jeden Fall, um mir bei einem möglichen Sturz nicht das Genick zu brechen. Und damit hatte ich auch Recht behalten. Bloß – weh tat es trotzdem.

Okay, vielleicht übertrieb ich ein bisschen.

„Tut mir wirklich leid. Ich hab' keine Ahnung, was das ganze soll, das erste Spiel ist noch fast einen Monat weit weg und es ist noch nicht mal die _Aufgabe_ der Kapitäne, einen neuen Stadionsprecher zu suchen. Und selbst wenn es das wäre, müsst es nicht mitten an einem Samstagnachmittag sein. Geschweige denn diesen Samstagnachmittag."

Ich löste meinen Blick von Joes Daumen, der über meinen Handrücken fuhr, und lächelte, ein bisschen weniger enthusiastisch als ich es sonst in letzter Zeit getan hatte, aber hey, immerhin.

„Ist ja nicht deine Schuld. Und Hogsmeadewochenenden werden sobald sicher nicht aussterben. Sooo spannend ist es da eh nicht."

Joe grinste. „Es tut mir ja auch weniger um die Sehenswürdigkeiten von Hogsmeade leid – auch wenn die sich sicher wahnsinnig verändert haben seit dem letzten Mal – sondern darum, dass das unser erstes „richtiges" Date gewesen wäre. Ich meine, Astronomieturm und See sind ja schön und gut, aber auf die Dauer ist ein bisschen Abwechslung doch recht angenehm. Außerdem ist es da immer so voll. Hast du ein Ahnung, wie viele Pärchen jeden Freitag- und Samstagabend auf dem Turm sind?"

„So zwischen fünfzehn und zwanzig im Durchschnitt", antwortete ich und bemerkte erst an Joes konfusem Gesichtsausdruck, dass dies wohl eine rhetorische Frage gewesen war.

„Wir haben im ersten Jahr mal 'ne Weile Buch geführt", erklärte ich und fügte mit einer Grimasse hinzu, „Mittlerweile ist das nicht mehr nötig, weil Sirius praktisch das halbe Wochenende da oben verbringt und uns problemlos auf dem laufenden halten könnte. Wenn wir das denn wollten."

Joe lachte leise und mein Lächeln wurde unwillkürlich ein gutes Stückchen breiter. Aber es hielt nicht lang; auch wenn es kindisch und unter meiner Würde war und ich es nie zugegeben hätte, ich war enttäuscht. Und versagte kläglich beim Versuch, es zu verbergen.

Joe seufzte und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Handinnenfläche.

„Ich seh zu was ich machen kann, ja? Es gibt wirklich nicht einen vernünftigen Grund, warum Potter dieses Meeting unbedingt dieses Wochenende haben will."

Ich hatte nicht die Zeit mich zu wundern, warum ausgerechnet James das Treffen so blöd angesetzt haben sollte (wenn er seine Hogsmeadewochenenden doch normalerweise damit verbrachte, bei Lily den Stalker zu spielen) weil Joe mich noch einmal sanft küsste bevor er sich dann auf den Weg zurück zum Ravenclawturm machte.

Na ja, mit den Jungs war Hogsmeade schließlich auch ganz lustig.

o O o

„Also gut, was ist los?"

Die Beine über eine Armlehne geworfen, den Kopf auf der anderen und eine Hand auf dem Boden schleifend hing Sirius auf eine Art und Weise in seinem Sessel vor dem Kamin, die sicher nicht im Sinne des Erfinders sein war. Was auf jeden Fall nicht in meinem Sinne war, war der Gesichtsausdruck, den er im Moment zur Schau trug und der ganz klar bedeutete, dass weder er noch ich mich vom Fleck bewegen würden, bevor er wüsste, was los war. Verdammt.

„Ich warte…"

Ausrede? Konnte ich vergessen. Ich war gar nicht so schlecht in improvisierten Versionen der Wahrheit - das brachten die Jahre des Marauderdaseins so mit sich - aber Sirius durchschaute mich in solchen Dingen wie Glas (oder, um einen Sirius angemessenen Vergleich zu benutzen, wie Wodka). Das hatte seine Vorteile - beispielsweise erkannte er in Sekunden, wenn ich versuchte, ihm wortlos etwas mitzuteilen – aber auch Nachteile. Zum Beispiel, wenn er wie jetzt als einziger fragte, was los sei; die anderen hatten nicht mitbekommen, dass etwas nicht stimmte oder, in Remus' und Lilys Fall, das Taktgefühl besessen, nicht nachzuhaken.

„Ich hab' Zeit, weißt du."

Ich seufzte.

„Du lachst mich aus, wenn ich dir das erzähle."

Stirnrunzeln. „Glaubst du ernsthaft ich lache, wenn du mir erzählst, warum du so mies drauf bist?"

Ich schwieg (trotz Hundeaugen!).

„Pinsel, komm schooooooooooon."

Ich schwieg weiter. Oh nein, die Hundeaugen funktionierten bei mir nicht, bei mir NICHT!

„Höchstens schmunzeln. Versprochen."

Okay, vielleicht funktionierten sie doch.

„Na ja… Joe hat…"

Ich unterbrach mich, weil Sirius ganz den Eindruck machte etwas sagen zu wollen – und dem Anschein nach nichts allzu positives – aber behielt was auch immer es war für sich und forderte mich wortlos auf, weiter zu erzählen.

„Also, Joe hat mich nach Hogsmeade eingeladen…", ich stockte schon wieder. Aber Sirius schien sich vorgenommen zu haben, nicht zu kommentieren und wenn er daran ersticken sollte (und ich war nicht sicher, was mir im Moment lieber war. Es sah wirklich nicht danach aus, als ob mir seine Meinung im Moment passen würde). Also schön, noch mal.

„Joe hatte mich nach Hogsmeade eingeladen, zu Madame Puddifoots'-"

„Aber du HASST Madame Puddifoots'!" Oh, ich hatte doch gewusst, dass er das nicht durchhält.

„Na ja, es… hat was, wenn man erst mal drin war. Jedenfalls, was ich sagen wollte, bevor ich so unhöflich unterbrochen wurde, wir wollten zu Puddifoots' und danach ein bisschen durch Hogsmeade bummeln-"

„Aber du HASST durch Hogsmeade bummeln! Du bist diejenige, die sich immer beschwert, dass normal gehen viel schneller wäre!"

„Weißt du, du hast Recht gehabt. Du lachst nicht, wenn ich dir erzähle, was los ist. Du hörst ja nicht mal so lang zu, bis du es weißt!" Ohne dass ich es bemerkt hatte, war meine Stimme immer lauter geworden, bis ich fast schrie. Sirius öffnete den Mund, aber ich wollte es nicht hören. Bevor er dazu kam, etwas zu sagen, hatte ich mich herum gedreht und war aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum heraus, nicht ohne mit aller Kraft das Portraitloch samt kreischender Fetter Dame hinter mir zu zuknallen.

Geht doch nichts über einen dramatischen Abgang.

o O o

„Auf die Plätze, fertig, mpfd!"

Alle paar Wochen, wenn die Hauselfen gute Laune hatten oder vielleicht auch Dumbledore ein neues Paar Socken, gab es zum Frühstück Pfannkuchen. Und das hieß unweigerlich: Pfannkuchenwettessen. Fünf Verrückte mit je fünf Pfannkuchen und wer zuerst fertig war, musste an diesem Tag keine Hausaufgaben machen (und weil McGonnagal sich beständig weigerte, ein gewonnenes Wettessen als Begründung für fehlende Aufsätze zu akzeptieren, teilten sich dann die anderen die Aufgaben des Siegers).

Das Technik war entscheidend: Nicht einen nach dem anderen essen, sondern alle Pfannkuchen stapeln, möglichst klein zusammendrücken und dann stopfen, stopfen, stopfen. Für eine Weile sieht man aus wie ein durchgeknallter Hamster, aber es funktioniert (solange man nicht den Fehler begeht, zu kauen. Kostet wahnsinnig Zeit).

„Gewonnen!", schrie ich in dem Moment, in dem Sirius die Arme hoch riss und mit beiden Händen das Victory-Zeichen machte. Oh bitte, er hatte noch einen halben Pfannkuchen im Mund.

„Unfair!", beklagte sich Peter, „das war ein Frühstart!", während Sirius neben ihm so wild nickte, dass ich mir ernsthafte Sorgen um seinen Nacken machte. Oder vielmehr gemacht hätte, wenn ich nicht noch immer wütend gewesen wäre.

„Ich hab' ganz klar gewonnen! Du hast bloß keinen Bock, den blöden Kräuterkundekram zu erledigen."

So lief es immer; Remus hatte von vornherein keine Chance, weil er versuchte, „seine Würde am Leben zu erhalten", was einen Sieg unmöglich machte, James schob ständig Panik, Lily könnte ihn beobachten, was nicht unbedingt konzentrationsfördernd war und Peter war schlicht zu langsam. Deshalb wurde der Kampf größtenteils zwischen mir und Sirius ausgetragen, mit wechselnden Erfolgen. Da ich Sirius aber auf keinen Fall als Sieger anzuerkennen gewillt war, tat ich, als wäre Pete ein adäquater Gegner.

Sirius hatte die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und grinste. In diesem Moment war mir klar, was Lily mit „eingebildeter Quaffelkopf" gemeint hatte.

„Also ehrlich Leute, ist doch wohl klar, wer gewonnen hat"

„Allerdings, Black, deswegen verstehe ich auch nicht, warum du so grenzdebil lächelst. Glückwunsch, Schatz, du bist die unangefochtene Meisterin."

Überrascht, aber sehr erfreut drehte ich mich zu der Hand auf meiner Schulter um und ließ meinen Blick den zugehörigen Arm entlang wandern, bis ich bei Joes Gesicht angekommen war, von dem zwei blendend weiße Zahnreihen auf mich herabblitzten.

„Schleimer", murmelte es rechts von mir, und ich trat James dafür so unauffällig wie möglich ans Schienbein. Ein unterdrückter Schmerzenslaut bestätigte meine Zielsicherheit, sodass ich meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder wichtigerem zuwenden konnte.

Joe hatte sich ein bisschen zu mir heruntergebeugt und lächelte wie jemand, der nur schwer ein Honigkuchenpferdgrinsen unter Kontrolle hielt. Ich verstand warum, als er leise sagte:

„Ich hab' die anderen davon überzeugt, das Treffen nach hinten zu verlegen – wir können den Nachmittag zusammen verbringen!" Yes!

Er küsste mich kurz und fügte dann in normaler Lautstärke hinzu:

„Ich muss los, Verwandlung. Bis nachher!"

Ich warf ihm eine Kusshand hinterher und vernichtete mit neuem Elan die restlichen Pfannkuchen.

o O o

_Klack _machte die Glastür hinter uns leise und ich sog die kalte, klare Herbstluft ein. Erholsam nach einer guten Stunde angefüllt mit dem Geruch nach von Erdbeerkuchen, zu süßem Tee und Kaffe, der den Namen nicht verdiente.

Spontan drehte ich mich zu Joe um und küsste ihn. Aber es hinterließ denselben Geschmack auf meiner Zunge wie die braune Flüssigkeit in der weißen Porzellantasse, die ich bis gerade eben noch in der Hand gehalten, und so hörte ich wieder damit auf.

Hand in Hand und schweigend spazierten wir die Hauptstraße entlang (okay, es war die einzige Straße) und ich rekapitulierte den ersten Teil des Tages. Madame Puddifoots' war… naja, nicht meine Welt. Ich hätte es wissen müssen, sobald ich die zierlichen Caféstühlchen sah, so ganz anders als die durchgesessenen, gemütlichen Sofas, auf denen die Jungs wahrscheinlich in diesem Moment ihr zweites oder drittes Butterbier leerten. Ich musste lächeln, als ich daran dachte. Aus zwei oder drei würden mehr werden, und spätestens dann würden die Gäste ein Unterhaltungsprogramm erster Klasse haben. Sirius hatte eine tolle Singstimme.

„Woran denkst du?"

Die Frage traf mich unerwartet. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Keine gute Idee, ihm zu erzählen, wie gern ich jetzt bei ihnen gewesen wäre. Und so schwiegen wir wieder.

„Die ultimative Form der Kommunikation" hatte Remus es einmal genannt, irgendwann nach einer Party, als alle anderen schon längst im Bett lagen, während wir auf der Mauer des Astronomieturms saßen und zu den Sternen hochsahen. Damals hatte ich zwar gelacht – nur Remus kam auf so etwas – ihm aber insgeheim Recht gegeben.

Dieses Mal tat ich es nicht. Das hier war kein Schweigen, das aus der Gewissheit kam, nichts sagen zu müssen. Es _gab_ einfach nichts zu sagen. Wir kannten uns nicht, und die einzige Möglichkeit das zu ändern, die mir einfiel, war reden. Womit ich exakt am Ausgangspunkt war.

_Klonk_. Ich wurde in meinen Gedanken unterbrochen von einer fluffigen, kleinen Eule, die soeben mit voller Kraft voraus gegen eine Scheibe geknallt. Ich konnte nicht anders; ich lachte laut auf. Und Joe neben mir tat dasselbe.

Wir sahen uns an, und plötzlich hatte ich das Gefühl, nie etwas Lustigeres als diese Eule gesehen zu haben. Wir lachten, bis uns die Tränen kamen und wir nach Luft schnappen mussten. Und jedes Mal, wenn wir uns gerade ein bisschen beruhigt hatten, fing einer von uns wieder an zu kichern und das ganze ging von vorne los, bis wir irgendwann vergessen hatten, warum wir eigentlich lachten. Wir lachten den ganzen Weg durch Hogsmeade, den Berg hinauf und bis nach Hogwarts.

Vielleicht war reden nicht die einzige Möglichkeit, dass Schweigen zu brechen.

o O o

Ein Buch in der linken, meine Trainingsjacke in der rechten Hand und zwei Tafeln Honeydukes' Finest zwischen die Zähne geklemmt, hüpfte ich die Treppe der Mädchenschlafsäle hinunter und verfluchte nicht zum ersten Mal die Gründer, dass sie unbedingt getrennte Schlafsäle hatten nehmen müssen. Im Ernst, als ob das die Leute davon abhalten würde, zu tun was sie wollen. Diese Schule besaß weiß Gott wirklich genug Geheimgänge, -räume und was weiß ich noch. Und wenn es die blöde Trennung nicht gegeben hätte, hätte ich den ganzen Krempel jetzt nicht in den Schlafsaal der Jungs schleppen müssen und- AUA!

Merke erstens: Bücher von Remus, die man mit einer Hand trägt, haben die Angewohnheit, einem mit der Kante voraus auf den Fuß zu fallen.

Merke zweitens: Bücher von Remus tun _weh_, wenn sie einem auf den Fuß fallen (vor allem, weil sie meistens dicker sind, als der durchschnittliche Oberschenkel eines Quidditchprofis. Viel dicker).

Ich stieß eine Reihe von Flüchen aus, die die Hexe mit dem Spitzenhäubchen, die an der Wand hing (als Portrait, nicht Leiche oder so), in der Farbe von billigen Plastikrosen anlaufen ließ. Daraufhin hätte ich ihr gerne den Finger gezeigt, aber ich hatte bedauernswerter Weise die Hände voll. Na ja, nächstes Mal.

Sollte sich irgendjemand fragen, warum ich bitteschön mit einem (sehr, sehr schweren) Buch, einer Secondhand-Trainingsjacke und Schokolade auf dem Weg zu einem Schlafsaal war, der nicht meiner war, ganz einfach: Der Plan war, den restlichen Nachtmittag, mit oben genannten Utensilien auf einem bequemen Bett zu vergammeln. Und da mein eigenes gerade massiver Lärmbelästigung ausgesetzt war - namentlich Candy, Sandy und Andy - nahm ich eben eines, das ich fast genauso gut kannte (nicht das, was ihr jetzt schon wieder denkt. Holt eure Gedanken aus der Gosse, echt mal!).

Mit der Hüfte stieß ich die Tür zum Zimmer der Jungs auf – und ließ prompt das verdammte Buch noch einmal fallen. Fluchend hob ich es zum zweiten Mal auf und steckte den Kopf durch die Tür, um zu überprüfen, ob ich keine Halluzinationen hatte. Nein, leider nicht.

Dort auf dem Bett lag mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen Sirius und starrte gegen den dunkelroten Stoffhimmel über ihm.

„Was machst du denn hier?", platzte ich heraus, bevor ich mich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Hmm. Soviel zum nicht mehr mit ihm reden.

Nervtötend langsam wandte er den Kopf zu mir.

„Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen. Und angesichts der Tatsachen, dass das hier _mein_ Schlafsaal ist, mit deutlich mehr Berechtigung. Aber um deine Frage zu beantworten: Ich liege auf dem Bett."

„Das sehe ich, Genie. Was ich meinte war, warum bist du nicht in Hogsmeade?"

„Das Genie lass mal stecken, ich bin zwar überdurchschnittlich intelligent, aber Genie hört sich so ein bisschen nach Streber an und-", er brach ab, als er meinen Gesichtsausdruck sah und grinste.

„Weißt du, es gibt da diese total coole Sache, die solltest du echt kennen lernen, richtig lustig und so. Es nennt sich Sarkasmus."

„Ha. Ha. Ha. Siehst du, ich lach mich weg." Ich unterdrückte ein Lächeln. Verdammt, hatte ich das vermisst. Es war, als ob nichts passiert wäre.

Offensichtlich war ihm das auch gerade aufgegangen.

„Also, was willst du hier?"

„Ich bin sozusagen im Exil." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Hmm. Na dann." Und ohne ein weiteres Wort rutschte er zur Seite und machte Platz, damit ich mich neben ihn legen konnte.

Langsam ging ich hinüber, stellte mein Zeug ab und streckte mich neben ihm aus. Schweigend lagen wir da und starrten auf den roten Samt, ohne die geringste Ahnung, was wir sagen sollten. Ein oder zwei Mal öffnete ich den Mund, um Sirius von dem Date zu erzählen, und von meinem Gefühl, dass irgendetwas nicht so lief, wie es sollte. Aber jedes Mal schloss ich ihn wieder und fragte mich, seit wann ich mit meinem besten Freund nicht mehr über alles reden konnte. Und warum sich das Schweigen so verdammt ähnlich unangenehm anfühlte wie vorhin, und gleichzeitig so ganz anders.

Er war es schließlich, der zuerst sprach.

„Pinsel?"

„Hmm?"

„Tut mir leid."

Ich seufzte. „Mir auch."

Er legte einen Arm um mich, ich kuschelte mich an seine Seite, und irgendwie war das, was Moony mit dem Schweigen gesagt hatte, plötzlich sehr wahr.


	7. Knapp daneben ist auch vorbei

_Hey Leute, ein kurzes (nur 6 Wordseiten) Update zwischen durch, mit ein bisschen Geschmacksverirrung von Seiten James', ein bisschen Streichvorbereitung, ein bisschen „knapp daneben ist auch vorbei" und fast gar kein Jonathan. Na, wie klingt das?_

_Danke an alle, die reviewt haben (**Mondfee, Nyx, Irgendwie, Tuniwell, Lily Witchcraft, xNiamhx, Oder so **und** KitKat2006**)! Und falls es Ideen gibt, was unsere Lieblingsmarauder zu Halloween anstellen werden, was in diesem ominösen Päckchen ist oder warum der Spiegel so verrückt gespielt hat - lasst es mich wissen, Leute! Und ihr dürft auch gern meckern, ich weiß, dass das hier unter meinem Standard ist. Sorry, das nächste wird besser._

_Soundtrack: hehehe… Wir sind Helden, „Von hier an blind"_

_Disclaimer: sucht euch einen aus den anderen Kapiteln raus, ich bin zu müde. Und entschuldigt mit derselben Begründung bitte auch eventuelle Tippfehler o.ä._

**Siebtes Kapitel**

„Jetzt mal ganz im Ernst", sagte James und drehte seinen Löffel zwischen den Fingern, „hat das irgendwer von euch kommen sehen?"

„Kaum. Außer bei jedem Blick auf den Kalender vielleicht", antwortete Moony staubtrocken und ich kicherte in meinen Kaffee.

„Doch, ich weiß was du meinst", mischte sich Sirius ein, „ich hab' irgendwie auch gar nicht damit gerechnet."

James nickte eifrig und drehte den Löffel noch ein bisschen schneller. Ich wartete bloß darauf, dass der Marmeladenklecks an der Unterseite mittels Fliehkraft auf irgendjemandes Schuluniform befördert wurde (dieser irgendjemand würde aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach ich sein).

Peter runzelte die Stirn. „Wie kann man sich denn bitte von Halloween überraschen lassen? Die hängen doch schon seit Wochen überall Zombiefledermäuse und so auf!"

„Zombiefledermäuse ist der falsche Begriff, das sind-", aber Remus kam nicht weiter, weil er von Sirius unterbrochen wurde.

„Na, manche Leute haben eben ein Leben, die können sich nicht die ganze Zeit um Zombiefledermäuse und so 'nen Kram kümmern", und dafür warf ich ihm einen bösen Blick zu und ein oder zwei Zuckerstückchen an den Kopf, während James grinste und eigentlich auch Zuckerbombardement verdient gehabt hätte.

„Eigentlich", startete Remus tapfer einen neuen Versuch, „sind es künstliche Fledermäuse, die verzaubert wurden, weil die echten immer soviel Dreck gemacht haben…", aber seine Erklärung ging in Sirius' unüberhörbaren Schmerzens- und Unschuldsbekundungen unter.

Peter und ich wechselten einen Blick, grinsten und widmeten uns wieder unserem Frühstück. Abwarten und Kaffee trinken, oder was in der Richtung.

„Jedenfalls", sagte James lauter als nötig und knallte den Löffel auf den Tisch, „brauchen wir jetzt einen Plan. Hier steht unser Ruf auf dem Spiel, Marauder!" Hm, da hatte er natürlich Recht.

„Und? Ideen?", erkundigte ich mich und erntete einmütiges Kopfschütteln. Klasse, wirklich.

„Klasse, wirklich." Prongs, raus aus meinem Kopf, verdammt!

„Vorschlag", sagte schließlich Moony, ewiger Friedensstifter und Vertrauensschüler, „jetzt gehen wir erst mal in den Unterricht – hör auf die Augen zu verdrehen, Pads - und bis zum Mittagessen hat sich jeder was überlegt. Da muss ja irgendwas Brauchbares bei rauskommen."

Ich konnte nicht anders als zu lachen. „Moony, das ist echter Optimismus."

Aber als pflichtbewusster Marauder, oder vielleicht auch einfach jemand, dem Sirius' und James' „Geistesblitze" mit ein paar Krankenflügelaufenthalten zuviel verbunden sind, war ich in Gedanken ganz bei „Projekt Weeny" (und nicht etwa bei James potentiellem Nachwuchs, der garantiert sein Leben lang unter einem Namen wie diesem wird leiden müssen), als ich Pete und Sirius zu Verwandlung hinterher trödelte. Aber die Zombiefledermäuse störten ganz erheblich in der Konzentration, die hingen nämlich nicht einfach nur rum, wie Moony behauptet hatte, sondern waren, wie bei Zombies eben so üblich, recht aktiv. Bloß halt nicht lebendig. Und ohne die Sache mit den abfallenden Gliedmaßen.

Jedenfalls schwirrten sie durch die Gänge und nervten, und so brachte ich nichts Brauchbares zu Stande. Na ja, wozu hatte man Geschichte der Zauberei.

o O o

Hatte ich gesagt, die ZFM (Zombiefledermäuse) stören die Konzentration? Falls ja, dann war es die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts. Die Dinger waren eine waschechte Landplage, die machten sogar Filch locker Konkurrenz. Man musste allerdings zu ihrer Verteidigung sagen, dass sie wesentlich besser aus dem Mund rochen. Trotzdem, sie TRIEBEN MICH IN DEN WAHNSINN.

Ich hatte alles versucht, wirklich. Tierfreundin, die ich war (und ja, das galt auch für Tiere, die gar keine waren - musste man sich doch bloß mal meine Freunde ansehen…), hatte ich sie anfangs mit einem Lächeln und einem Streicheln von meiner Schulter gepflückt. Nach dem sie diese trotzdem weiterhin okkupierten, hatte ich versucht, sie zu ignorieren, in der Hoffnung, dass sie mir ebenfalls den Gefallen tun würden. Besagte Hoffnung war natürlich vergeblich.

Schließlich ging ich dazu über, sie einfach zu packen – gar nicht so leicht, die Dinger waren unverschämt schnell – und gegen die nächste Wand zu klatschen. Kennt jemand dieses Muggelmärchen, in dem die Prinzessin sowas mit einem Frosch macht? Der ist ihr auch bloß auf den Wecker gegangen. Aber aus den ZFM wurden natürlich keine Prinzen, nicht ein einziger. Das Leben ist nicht fair, wirklich. Allerdings lagen die ZFM nach jeder Kollision mit der Wand eine Weile bewegungslos auf dem Boden. Ich schätzte, dass das wohl meinen Ansprüchen genügen musste.

Aber zu allem Überfluss folgten uns die blöden Dinger doch tatsächlich bis ins Klassenzimmer. Hallo, ich hatte hier einen Streich, den ich mir überlegen musste! Warum konnten sie nicht wenigstens jemand nerven, der es verdient- _oh._ Ich hatte gerade eine Idee. Verdammt, Moony wird mich hassen.

o O o

Tat er natürlich nicht.

(„Moony, versprichst du mir, dass du mich nicht beißt für meinen Vorschlag?"

„Noch ein Witz über den Wolf und ich fress' dich ganz. Ansonsten: Selbstverständlich.")

Aber begeistert war er bei der Aussicht, seine Mittagspause und die eine oder andere Stunde Schlaf zu opfern, auch nicht eben. Nicht, dass das jemanden überrascht hätte. Worüber er allerdings begeistert war, war „der Plan" (James hatte versucht, ihm einen Namen zu geben, aber ich hatte mich schlicht geweigert. Mein Baby!). Und auch die anderen lobten mich weit mehr, als ich es für nötig gehalten hätte. Sirius ging sogar soweit, mein Gesicht in beide Hände zu nehmen und mich auf die Stirn zu küssen. Wäre ich nicht Marauder gewesen, ich wäre glatt rot geworden. So aber lenkte ich mich mit der ungewohnten Sanftheit seiner Hände ab, und mit der Wärme, die seine Lippen auf meiner Haut hinterließen. Und trat mir danach mental ans Schienbein, das ich erst hinterher gemerkt hatte, wie James mir in diesem Moment meinen Nachtisch geklaut hatte.

o O o

„Padfoot an Pinsel, der Countdown läuft. Ich brauche die Hausaufgabe in drei Tagen, ich wiederhole, in drei Tagen."

Ich hätte schwören können, dass ich hörte wie James im Hintergrund Pergament zerknüllte um Funkstörungen nachzuahmen. Man durfte ihn einfach nicht in Muggelfilme mitnehmen…

„Padfoot an Pinsel, bist du da, verdammt?"

„Hä? Oh, ja, klar, voll und ganz. Was'n los von wegen Hausaufgabe?"

„Das ist der Code! Die „Hausaufgabe" ist die Aktion und in drei Tagen heißt noch drei Minuten bis es losgeht. Oder zwei, mittlerweile. Echt mal, hast du vorhin bei der Besprechung gar nicht zugehört? Das hier ist wichtig, hier steht unser Ruf auf dem Spiel, und ja, der ist wichtig, verdammt wichtig sogar, ich meine, man muss das auch mal ein bisschen ernst nehmen-"

„Ist ja gut!" Wenn Sirius einmal loslegt mit labern konnte das dauern.

Ehrlich, bloß weil man mal 'nen Code vergisst, noch dazu einen echt langweiligen, und außerdem hatte ich die Idee zu der ganzen Sache, was soll also das Gemecker? Und ich _hatte_ zugehört bei der Besprechung… ich hatte nur gleichzeitig an Jonathan gedacht. Hey, ich bin eine Frau (oder zumindest mal auf dem besten Wege dahin), soll heißen ich bin multitaskingfähig, Merlin noch mal!

„Ich will _einmal_ mit Profis arbeiten!", hörte ich Remus im Hintergrund.

Ich verdrehte die Augen, stopfte den Zweiwegespiegel in meine Umhangtasche und bog schnell und leise um die Ecke, hinter der ich mich versteckt gehabt hatte. Den Umhang warf ich erst ab, als ich direkt vor einer wohlbekannten, schlichten Bürotür stand. Das „Zutritt für Unbefugte verboten"- Schild ignorierte ich großzügig. Oder vielmehr, ich nahm es zur Kenntnis, deklarierte mich selbst aber als befugt. Ha, das würde McGonnagal lehren, sich ein bisschen deutlicher auszudrücken!

Eine Haarklammer, ein bisschen Wackeln, ein bisschen Übung, ein bisschen Glück und ich war drin. Die Frau hatte tonnenweise Sicherheitszauber auf der Tür und einer Haarklammer nichts entgegen zusetzen. Wenn das nicht peinlich ist.

Der Raum war leer (gut für Padfoot, der die Karte überwachte - ich hätte ihn sonst einen Kopf kürzer gemacht - weniger gut für McGonnagal). Schnurstracks bahnte ich mir meinen Weg zu einer unscheinbaren Dose auf dem Regal neben ihrem Schreibtisch. Hätte ich nicht gewusst, wo ich suchen musste, ich hätte derart wichtiges an einem sichereren Ort vermutet. Grinsend öffnete ich die Dose und nahm mir eine Hand voll Ingwerkekse.

‚An die Arbeit jetzt!' kommandierte mein Hinterkopf und versuchte vergeblich, nicht wie Remus zu klingen. Manchmal frage ich mich, ob mein Hinterkopf Metamorphmagus ist oder so, er spricht regelmäßig mit einer anderen Stimme (meistens mit der, die ich in diesem Moment am wenigsten hören will). Aber ich gehorchte – er hörte sich wirklich _sehr_ nach Remus an – und wandte mich dem dunklen, schweren Schreibtisch neben mir zu. Ganz klar die Sorte Schreibtisch, an der wichtige Entscheidungen getroffen werden – Punktabzug geben oder nicht geben? Hühnchen oder Steak zum Abendessen? Die großen Sachen eben.

Ähh, zurück zum Sinn der Sache (ja, es gibt einen). Besagter Schreibtisch hatte nämlich diverse Schubladen und die waren der eigentliche Grund meiner Anwesenheit an diesem Tag (an anderen Tagen gab es andere Gründe. Siehe „Punktabzug oder nicht").

Ich sah mir die Sache näher an und beschloss, gleich wieder aufzugeben. Hier hatte sie durchaus an die Sicherheitszauber gedacht. Sah so aus, als hätten wir beim letzten Mal Eindruck hinterlassen… ich seufzte. Das verdammte Vorhängeschloss (das muss man sich mal geben – sie setzt Vorhängeschlösser ein! Wenn das kein Zeichen von Verzweiflung ist) war dermaßen mit Zaubern überschüttet worden, dass es an den Rändern flimmerte von arkaner Energie. Ich seufzte noch einmal. Wunderbar, jetzt spielte auch noch der Spiegel verrückt. Die Energieströme waren stark genug ihn kräftig vibrieren zu lassen.

„Nerv nicht!", zischte ich gereizt und sparte mir die eigentlich fällige Überlegung, warum ich mit einem Spiegel redete.

Irgendetwas irritierte mich an diesem Schloss. Ein leichtes Flackern, mit bloßem Auge kaum zu erkennen und ein Prickeln auf der Haut, wenn man zu nahe kam. Etwas an den Kanten des Metalls, das aussah, wie eine Miniaturversion der bläulichen Flammen, die ich eigentlich nur von der freigesetzten Energie in Verwandlung kenne, McGonnagals Signatur sah so ähnlich –

Und die Galleone fiel.

McGonnagal war _Verwandlungslehrerin_. Sicherheitszauber waren nicht ihre Stärke. Was tat sie also? Sie sparte sich die Zauber und konzentrierte sich auf das was sie konnte, was aber niemand erwartete.

„Finite incantatem", murmelte ich mit einem Grinsen…

…das sich rasendschnell in Luft auflöste, als der Spruch nicht funktionierte. Stirnrunzelnd versuchte ich Fehler in meinen Schlussfolgerungen zu entdecken, fand aber keine. Und wieder sprang mein Hinterkopf ein, diesmal mit der Stimme der Meisterin höchstselbst. Mit Schaudern erinnerte ich mich an die letzte Verwandlungsstunde: „Miss Hendricks, der „Mutatio" ist ein Drittklässlerspruch, er sollte ihnen mittlerweile geläufig sein!"

„Besten Dank", wisperte ich und hängte ein „Mutatio referro!" hinten dran. Und tatsächlich… Strike! Was ausgesehen hatte wie ein riesiges, bombensicher verzaubertes Vorhängeschloss war in Wirklichkeit nur ein fingernagelgroßes Schlüsselloch, über das jemand (_hust_ McGoogles _hust_) eine sehr geschickten Illusion gelegt hatte. Keine Frage, ein paar Sicherheitszauber lagen trotzdem darauf, aber wie gesagt, 08/15-Zauber waren nicht darauf ausgelegt, Haarklammern zu widerstehen. Welche Markt- und Sicherheitslücke.

Mit einem leisen Zischen glitt die Schublade auf und ich biss mir auf die Lippen, um ein triumphierendes Grinsen zu unterdrücken, als ich hineingriff und das unscheinbare längliche Päckchen herausholte, das ganz hinten in der Ecke gelegen hatte. Mit Packpapier eingepackt, etwas, das nach Kaffeeflecken aussah drauf, halb unter einem Stoß Pergamente verborgen, die ich mir bei Gelegenheit mal näher ansehen wollte. Nein, McGonnagal maß dem Objekt meiner (unserer) Begierde ganz klar nicht allzu viel Bedeutung zu…

Ich verstaute das Päckchen in einer der unzähligen Innentaschen meiner Roben – etwas, das ich mir von Hagrid abgeschaut hatte, und es hatte sich schon mehr als einmal als nützlich erwiesen, was man da nicht alles unterbringen konnte – und machte mich auf den Weg zur Tür. Gerade als ich nach der Klinke griff, hörte ich draußen Schritte, noch nicht ganz auf diesem Korridor, aber das konnte sich in Sekunden ändern. Es war eigentlich keine Frage, was ich tun sollte: So schnell wie möglich raus und hoffen, noch rechtzeitig verschwinden zu können oder hier drin bleiben und höchstwahrscheinlich entdeckt werden (denn wer außer McGonnagal selbst wäre denn bitte um diese Uhrzeit noch auf dem Weg zu ihrem Büro?).

Mit plötzlich sehr fahrigen Bewegungen warf ich mir James' Umhang über und war zur Tür heraus, bevor man „Regelverstoß" sagen konnte. Und keine Sekunde zu früh. Einen Wimpernschlag nach dem die Tür mit einem leisen Klick ins Schloss gefallen war, bog eine hohe, schmale Figur um die Ecke, unverkennbar in ihrer präzisen, energischen Art zu gehen. So schnell und leise, wie es mir unter dem Umhang möglich war, bewegte ich mich rückwärts von der Tür weg.

Einen Fuß nach dem anderen, nicht so laut atmen, immer McGoogles im Auge behalten und dann hoffen, dass sie nicht hört, wie laut mein Herz klopft. Den verdammten Spiegel in meiner Tasche ignorieren, der nicht nur immer noch vibrierte, sondern mittlerweile auch unangenehm heiß geworden war.

Außerdem fürs nächste Mal: Zweites Paar Augen anschaffen, damit man auch hinten sieht, ob was im Weg steht.

Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Merlin, ich ging jetzt sechs Jahre nach Hogwarts und das war beileibe nicht das erste Mal in McGonnagals Büro. Ich hätte also wirklich wissen müssen, dass da so eine blöde Rüstung auf dem Gang rumstand. Dass diese Rüstungen erstaunlich laut klapperten, wenn man gemeinsam mit ihnen umfiel. Und dass sie außerdem genug Spitzen und Kanten hatten, dass jeder Umhang ohne weitere Umstände an denen hängen blieb und seinen Benutzer schutzlos sämtlichen Blicken auslieferte.

„Ihnen auch einen guten Abend, Miss Hendricks."

Oh, wow. Ich konnte praktisch sehen, wie das Wasser in den feuchten Mauerritzen gefror. Ich schloss einen Moment die Augen, atmete tief durch und erhob mich dann mit dem Rest von Würde, der mir geblieben war (was so viel nicht war).

„Guten Abend, Professor."

„Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass es keinen Sinn hat, sie nach dem Grund ihrer nächtlichen Exkursion zu fragen?"

„Ähh… ich konnte nicht schlafen?" Wie arm war das denn bitte. Ich musste mich zusammenreißen, um mich nicht zu krümmen vor Demütigung. Erwischt zu werden ist das eine. Eine derart bemitleidenswerte Ausrede ist das andere. Das _ganz_ andere, sozusagen.

„Natürlich." Sie schien etwa das gleiche zu denken. Na, wenigstens da waren wir uns einig. Nervös fingerte ich an dem Spiegel in meiner Tasche herum, der endlich aufgehört hatte zu vibrieren und auch lang nicht mehr so heiß war. Sie würde sich sicher etwas ganz _spezielles_ als Strafe ausdenken (und sich dann für nett halten. Oh, die Verblendung).

„Madame Pomfrey hätte zwar sicher einen „Dormiens" für sie, aber da sie offenbar um die nicht zu unterschätzende Gefahr einer Abhängigkeit wissen, schlage ich eine andere Art der Therapie vor… wie wäre es, wenn sie bis zu den Weihnachtsferien einfach zwei Abende pro Woche einfach dem Professor aushelfen, der Unterstützung jeweils am dringendsten gebrauchen kann? Soweit ich weiß, hat Professor Slughorn gerade gestern eine ganz frische Lieferung noch ungepökelte Schnecken bekommen und Professor Kesselbrand kann immer ein wenig Hilfe bei der Pflege seiner Feuersalamander gebrauchen. Denken sie, dass wird ihre Schlafstörungen beheben?"

Oh ihr Schicksalsgötter, was habt ihr doch für einen kranken Sinn für Humor. Aber wie gesagt: Es war etwas Spezielles.

Ich nickte. War schließlich nicht so, als ob ich eine Alternative gehabt hätte.

„Nun dann, Miss Hendricks, nachdem das geklärt wäre… gute Nacht. Und seien sie sicher, ich werde in nächster Zeit genau auf sie achten. Schließlich liegt mir ihre Gesundheit am Herzen."

Fast hätte ich gegrinst. Keine Frage, sie würde in nächster Zeit genau auf mich achten. Aber bestimmt nicht wegen meiner Gesundheit.


	8. What you deserve is what you get?

_Machen wir's kurz: Entschuldigt das geradezu groteske Updatetempo, vielen Dank an alle, die reviewt haben (und die hoffentlich alle eine Antwort bekommen haben, falls nicht liegt das an mangelnder Organisation meinerseits, nicht etwa an mangelndem Willen) und jetzt viel Spaß._

_Disclaimer: Würde eine stinkreiche, englische Bestsellerautorin auf Deutsch Fanfiction schreiben? Eben._

_Soundtrack: Seeed „What you deserve is what you get"_

Achtes Kapitel

Dieses Mal ging es ohne Knalleffekte. Tatsächlich war das hier wohl der subtilste, politisch korrekteste, moralisch anspruchvollste und nicht zuletzt arbeitsintensivste Streich, den wir uns je ausgedacht hatten (wobei er beim Stichwort „arbeitsintensiv" von einer Aktion aus dem vierten Jahr möglicherweise getoppt wurde; war das eine Drecksarbeit gewesen, jede einzelne Unterwäscheschublade bei den Slytherins erst zu leeren und dann mit Bobutublereiter neu zu füllen… nie wieder!). Angefangen mit der Beschaffung des Arbeitsmaterials in McGonnagals Büro, die ja eher suboptimal verlaufen war, über die spezielle Konfiguration des Proteus-Zaubers für unsere Zwecke - wer hätte den bitte ahnen können, dass diese unsäglichen ZFM spruchtechnisch in die Kategorie „Lebewesen" fallen? – bis hin zu den Unmengen an Geduld und Selbstbeherrschung, die wir brauchten, um nicht selber Opfer unseres Streiches zu werden… ganz ehrlich, hätte ich das vorher gewusst, ich es mir zweimal überlegt. Und dann wahrscheinlich trotzdem gemacht.

Schließlich war ich diejenige gewesen, der in einer spontanen Erleuchtung der Plan des Jahrhunderts eingefallen war, den ich dann in leicht verdaulichen Häppchen und mit klaren Strukturen meinen Leuten wieder gegeben hatte, wobei die komplizierten Zauber natürlich ich übernommen hatte.

Oder zumindest so ähnlich.

Okay, vielleicht war es nicht der Plan des Jahrhunderts (ich weigere mich allerdings, den „Plan des Jahres" -Titel abzugeben!). Vielleicht hatte ich auch zuerst eher eine Idee gehabt als ein Konzept, wie wir das anstellen sollten. Und vielleicht hatte ich ganz schön gebraucht, bis ich Moonys Ausführungen über Zentralsteuerung, arkanen Informationsaustausch und die Potenzierung des Energiebedarfs bei Multiplikation des von der Zahl der bezauberten Objekte abhängigen Integrals verstanden hatte.

Wie gesagt - nur vielleicht.

Aber nach dem ich die Grundlagen der Spruchtheorie erst einmal intus hatte (was an der Uni so in etwa der Stoff der ersten, sagen wir, zwei bis siebzehn Semester gewesen wäre also), wusste ich, warum die exakte Replik einer ZFM, die ich in der Hand hielt, sich von den handelsüblichen durch eine runde, in ihre Stirn eingelassene Silberscheiben unterschied. Und auch, warum die darauf eingravierten Runen, die spiralförmig auf die Mitte zuliefen, scharlachrot glühten.

„Also noch mal", sagte Peter und runzelte die Stirn, „dieses Teil", er deutete auf die ZFM in meiner Hand, „ ist so 'ne Art Prototyp für das ganze Viehzeug was hier rumfliegt? Und wenn wir das hier verzaubern überträgt sich das dann auf die anderen?"

„Yep, ich bin ziemlich sicher das Moony in etwas das gesagt hat. Auch wenn er es ein bisschen… äh, genauer ausgedrückt hat." Sollte heißen er hatte wieder einmal Worte benutzt, die Meinereiner nicht mal buchstabieren, geschweige denn sinnvoll in einen Satz hätte einbauen können.

„Ist doch total egal", mischte Sirius sich beschwingt ein und fütterte die ZFM auf seiner Schulter mit einem Eulenkeks, „was zählt ist, was rauskommt!"

Ich wollte gerade meine Zustimmung nicken, da wurde ich unterbrochen:

„Kann bei euch ja nichts Gutes sein!" Hnn? Oh, da unten.

Narcissa Black trug ihre perfekt geformte Erstklässler-Nase so hoch sie konnte – mit dem Ergebnis, dass sie mir im Sitzen bis zur Schulter reichte.

Sirius zog die Nase hoch und wischte sich eine imaginäre Träne aus dem Augenwinkel: „Ach, Cissy, du machst deine Mami ja so stolz. _Ganz_ die große Schwester!"

Ich grinste und fuhr mit der Fingerspitze die Gravur auf der TÜV-Plakette, Verzeihung, dem Steuermodul auf der Fledermaus-Zentralsteuerung in meiner Hand nach. Die haarfeinen Linien wechselten von rot zu schwarz. Oops. Sowas _dummes_ aber auch.

Die Angesprochene verdrehte die Augen, warf mit großer Geste (und holla die Waldfee, da schlug die Familienähnlichkeit durch!) die langen blonden Haare über die Schulter und wischte mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung eine ZFM an die Wand, die sich gerade eben dort hatte niederlassen wollen.

Soviel zur Erziehung.

Im nächsten Moment war da, wo vorher noch eine Slytherin-Rotzgöre gestanden hatte, eine Wolke aus schwarzen Flügeln und braunem Fell, die durch lautes Kreischen und den Einsatz relativ kleiner, aber definitiv scharfer Beißwerkzeuge ihr Missfallen über diese unfreundliche Behandlung ausdrückte.

Ich tauschte ein Grinsen mit den beiden anderen Tunichtguten an meiner Seite, lehnte mich zurück und genoss das Spektakel. Neben mir hörte ich Sirius summen: „What you deserve is what you get…"

Ich grinste noch ein bisschen breiter und sang aus vollem Hals mit.

o O o

Sowohl der Ohrwurm als auch das Grinsen hielten sich für den restlichen Tag. Die jüngste der Blacks war nicht die einzige gewesen, für die die Weisheit „Was du nicht willst das ich dir tu…" eine ganz neue Dimension bekommen hatte. Jeder, der eine ZFM unhöflich oder gar grob behandelt hatte, hatte wenig später den erstaunlichen Zusammenhalt und Rachedurst dieser charmanten Tierchen zu spüren bekommen. Dabei konnten sie so lieb sein… ein paar Streicheleinheiten, ein paar nette Worte… Kurz bevor der Zauber (oder Spuk, je nach dem) endete, hatte ich meinen eigenen kleinen Schwarm gehabt. Ein bisschen mehr Zeit, und ich hätte sie abrichten können… na ja, nächstes Mal.

Bei dem Gedanken an die Möglichkeiten meiner persönlichen ZFM-Flugstaffel lachte ich laut heraus.

„Gute Laune, die junge Dame?"

Ich drehte eine kleine Pirouette, hängte einen Knicks dran und strahlte den Mönch auf dem Portrait an: „Immer. Zwitschlein vögeln, Sonne scheint, das Leben ist großartig!"

Er lachte gutmütig: „Sonne scheint? Ich nehme an, das war im übertragenden Sinne gemeint, ich habe gerade den Abendstern aufgehen sehen. Gibt es denn einen besonderen Grund für die Euphorie?"

Ich schüttelte wild den Kopf und antwortete fröhlich: „Überhaupt nicht. Ich bin auf dem Weg zum Nachsitzen. Deswegen muss ich jetzt auch gehen. Hat mich sehr gefreut!"

Ich schenkte ihm ein letztes Strahlen, salutierte und hüpfte die Treppe hinauf, Richtung Nordturm.

Zwei Minuten und ein unterwegs transfiguriertes Gänseblümchen im Haar später klopfte ich mit der rechten Hand von unten an die Falltür über mir, von der ich keine Ahnung hatte, wohin sie führte. McGonnagal hatte nur gelächelt (Schock!) und mir gute Nerven gewünscht.

Mit der linken zog ich den Zwei-Wege-Spiegel aus der Tasche, der dort vor sich hin vibrierte. Dieses Mal wusste ich, was es bedeutete. Hätte mir ja auch jemand vorher sagen können, dass James nicht mehr „Rudolph, the red-nosed reindeer" als Warnton verwendete, seit Lily das herausgefunden und sich gut amüsiert hatte…

„Was hast du mir mitzuteilen an diesem wundervollen Herbstabend, mein Freund?"

„Bist du auf Drogen, sag mal?" James sah besorgt aus, sogar durch den (ziemlich verdreckten) Spiegel.

„Leider nicht, nein. Ich habe nur ganz wundervolle pinke Wolkenlaune!" Um meinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, zog ich meine Mundwinkel auf Höhe meiner Ohrmuscheln.

„Ich übergehe das jetzt taktvoll", das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht sprach eine andere Sprache, „und sag dir, weshalb ich mich eigentlich gemeldet habe: Du hast Nachsitzen mit Professor Videtur." Noch mal dieses dreckige Grinsen und dann: „Viel Spaß!"

Ich streckte im die Zunge heraus und stopfte gerade den Spiegel zurück in meine Tasche, da ging die Falltür auf. Und plötzlich war ich mir nicht mehr sicher, was die Drogen betraf.

Vor mir stand etwas – jemand? – der entfernte Ähnlichkeit hatte mit Professor Dumbledore. Wenn man ihm den Bart abschnitt, die Haare lanvendelfarben färbte, ihn in ein Hawaii-Hemd steckte und dann eine Kiste mit diversen Federn, Anhängern, Perlen und sonstigem Müll über ihm auskippte.

„Oh, hallo. Du bist die Übeltäterin, von der Minnie mir erzählt hat, nehme ich an?"

Die Stimme war tiefer, als ich von seinem Aussehen her erwartet hätte. Trotzdem konnte ich nicht antworten aus Angst, laut loszulachen sobald ich den Mund auch nur zum atmen aufmachte. Also nickte ich mit möglichst unlesbarem Gesichtsausdruck.

„So, so. Und du bist nachts auf dem Flur erwischt worden, hm?"

Das nächste Nicken kam etwas verspätet – ich hatte mich darauf konzentriert, zu identifizieren, was da an seiner Gürtelschlaufe hing. Sicher war ich nicht, aber ich hatte die Möglichkeiten auf einen kleinen bis mittelgroßen Nager eingrenzen können, in nicht allzu guter Verfassung (sah aus, als hätte schon mal jemand drauf gesessen. Ein Nashorn, zum Beispiel).

„Hmm… ja, also das ist… ja ja… schon… doch, so machen wir's…" Ich ging davon aus, dass das, was Professor Videtur da mit konzentriert gerunzelter Stirn vor sich hin murmelte, nicht für mich bestimmt war und stellte mich schon mal darauf ein, den Abend hier im Flur zu verbringen. Hatte schließlich auch seinen Reiz, so ein Flur. Sehr…flurig eben.

Umso erschrockener war ich, als er plötzlich in die Hände klatschte und begeistert verkündete: „Weißt du was, wir beide werden heute Abend eine Menge Spaß haben. Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen!"

Haha, lustig. Dieser Satz aus dem Mund eines Lehrers war ganz klar ein Grund zur Sorge…

Nichtsdestotrotz hielt das Grinsen auf meinem Gesicht, als ich hinter ihm die silberne Treppe zur Falltür hinaufstieg, etwas, das er überraschender Weise trotz seiner ein, zwei Nummern zu lang geratenen Gliedmaßen mit unbestreitbarer Eleganz und Übung tat. Und mit ziemlicher Geschwindigkeit außerdem, wie ich feststellte. Es war unerwartet schwer mich nicht abhängen zu lassen und als ich endlich den Kopf durch die Falltür stecken konnte, musste ich doch tatsächlich nach Luft schnappen. Obwohl das nicht nur an der ungewohnten Art der körperlichen Ertüchtigung lag.

Das erste, was mir beim Anblick dieses Raums einfiel, war, dass meine Mutter Professor Videtur wahrscheinlich auf der Stelle einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hätte.

Überall bunte Batiktücher, kleine Tonschälchen, in denen Feuer brannten und dämmriges Halblicht verbreiteten, schwere Teppiche, in denen man zentimeterdick versank, sobald man einen Fuß darauf setzte.

Und überall, auf jeder waagrechten Fläche, Blumen, Blumen in jeder nur erdenklichen Farbe und Form, winzige Blumen und solche mit untertassengroßen Blüten, hauchzarte, fast durchsichtige und knallfarbene, lebendige, Blumen, die auf jeder Wiese wuchsen und Blumen, die ich noch nie in meinem Leben gesehen hatte, Blumen, Blumen, Blumen, die über die ganze ohnehin leicht verschwommene Szenerie einen schweren, betäubenden Duftschleier legten.

Ich schüttelte unwillig den Kopf, um meinen Fokus zurück zu bekommen, schob mir resolut mein Gänseblümchen hinters Ohr und kletterte vollständig aus der Falltür ins Zimmer.

„Also", sagte Videtur und drückte die Handflächen aneinander wie die Karikatur eines Betenden, „das ist deine Aufgabe!" Er schnipste mit den Fingern und…

Ratsch! Ich hüpfte vor lauter Schreck sicher einen halben Meter in die Luft, als sich hinter mir abrupt und mit einer nicht zu unterschätzenden Staubemission ein Vorhang teilte und eine weiße Leinwand freigab. Die wohl offensichtlich meine Strafarbeit war.

Gut, eine weiße Leinwand als Strafarbeit ist annehmbar, ich meine, eine weiße Leinwand ist besser als irgendwelche eingelegten Molche oder so, also als Strafarbeit meine ich, normalerweise bin ich kein so großer Fan von weißen Leinwänden, aber da das hier eine Strafarbeit - _Stopp._

Besser als Molche oder nicht – eine weiße Leinwand? Als Strafarbeit? Ich stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, drehte mich zu Videtur um und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Ich wollte Antworten, jawohl!

Und ich bekam – Luftballons. Luftballons? Ich unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Mittlerweile verstand ich, warum McGonnagal und James so gegrinst hatten. Sowas nennt man schwarzen Humor.

„Dein Job ist einfach. Du hängst diese Luftballons an der Leinwand und machst sie kaputt. Dann läuft die Farbe raus, das ganze trocknet und voilà, moderne Kunst!"

„Aha." Und das ergibt Sinn, weil…? Ich bewegte meine Augenbrauen keinen Millimeter nach unten.

Ich sah Videtur an. Videtur sah mich an.

Nope, ich werde nicht wegschauen.

Er wohl auch nicht.

Nach einer geraumen Weile gegenseitigen Anstarrens (ich spielte „Wer zuerst wegschaut" mit einem Lehrer! Rette mich doch jemand!) räusperte Videtur sich. Ha! Ich riss mich zusammen, um nicht eine Faust in die Luft zu stoßen. Gewonnen!

„Ich muss dir nicht sagen, wo der Sinn des ganzen liegt." Nö. Aber du wirst. Hehe.

„Ich habe überhaupt keine Veranlassung dazu." Is' klar. Ich wartete.

„Also, die Sache ist die…", er sah auf den Boden. Ruckartig hob er den Kopf: „Das eines klar ist, das erzählst du keinem!"

Ich lächelte und hob die rechte Hand zum Schwur.

„Ich habe da diese Prophezeiung gemacht… für 'ne Freundin von mir… also, die hatte da was mit so 'nem Untergrundmaler, auch ein Bekannter von mir. Jedenfalls hat sie sich von ihm ein Bild zum Geburtstag gewünscht. Und ich hab' ihr prophezeit, dass sie das auch bekommt. Ist ja soweit kein Problem."

Allerdings. Deswegen verstand ich auch nicht, was ich damit zu tun hatte. Aber bitte, jetzt wollte ich den Rest der Geschichte hören.

„Er wollte das auch wirklich machen, bloß… er ist vorher gestorben." Ich schnappte spontan nach Luft.

Videtur nickte gewichtig: „Eben. Finger weg von Drogen. Jedenfalls, _deswegen_ besteht deine Strafarbeit darin, Luftballons kaputt zu machen. Und den Mund zu halten, was diese unangenehme Affäre angeht. Möchtest du jetzt anfangen?"

Grinsend zog ich meinen Zauberstab.

o O o

Als ich kurz vor zwölf die Treppe wieder herunter kletterte, war ich zwar froh, den omnipräsenten Blumen entkommen zu sein, alles in allem aber positiv vom Verlauf des Abends überrascht. Nachdem ich erst einmal auf die Idee gekommen war, mir abwechselnd Andy und McGonnagal auf den Ballons vorzustellen, hatte ich tatsächlich eine Menge Spaß gehabt, ganz zu schweigen von dem unvermeidlichen Lachkrampf, als Videtur einen Zipfel seines Hawaiihemds in eins von den brennenden Schälchen gehängt hatte und einen wahren Veitstanz aufgeführt hatte, um die Flammen zu löschen.

Die Versuchung, das Pfeifen wieder aufzunehmen war also groß, als ich die ausgestorbenen Gänge entlang schlenderte. Beim Anblick der blonden, hochgewachsenen Gestalt, die zwei Stockwerke unter mir lässig neben der Statue von Gregory dem Gierigen an der Wand lehnte, befand ich allerdings, dass ich besseres mit meinen Lippen anfangen konnte.

Den Boden küssen, zum Beispiel. Vielleicht hätte ich mein Gleichgewicht halten können, wäre der Stoß nicht so unerwartet gekommen. So aber landete ich Gesicht voran auf den Steinquadern.

„Oh Shit, tut mir Leid! War ich das?"

„Nein, Sirius, ich wollte nur mal wissen ob der Boden so gemütlich ist wie er aussieht. Natürlich warst du das, Depp." Ich streckte gebieterisch die Hand aus. Wer mich umschubst, kann mich wenigstens auch aufheben.

„Und, wie ist er so?" Sirius lachte als ich ihm die Zunge rausstreckte, zog mich aber bereitwillig hoch. „Sorry, echt. Ich wollte dich nicht umrennen."

„Davon geh ich aus." Ich verschränkte die Arme und grinste: „ Also sag an, wie heißt sie?"

„Wie heißt wer?"

„Das Mädchen, an das du gedacht hast, als du in mich rein gerannt bist. Wobei du dich dafür übrigens schämen solltest, an eine andere zu denken, wenn du mich vor der Nase hast."

„Ganz ehrlich?"

„Klar."

„Die Wahrheit, die volle Wahrheit und nichts als die Wahrheit?"

„Yep."

„Und die bist sicher, dass du das verkraftest."

„Ja-ha."

„Also gut… du musst jetzt sehr stark sein. Das Mädchen, an das ich gerade gedacht habe ist… Flobby."

Ich legte den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte.

„Flobby. Flobby die Hauselfe."

„Genau. Flobby, die Hauselfe, die gleich so nett sein wird, mir jetzt noch Kuchen zu geben. Komm schon, ist das kein guter Grund an sie zu denken?" Kopf auf die Seite gelegt, Hundeaugen.

Ich schob sicherheitshalber meine Hände in die Hosentaschen, nur für den Fall, dass sie sich selbstständig machen und in seinen Haaren verschwinden sollten. Und ja, es ist ganz normal, seinem besten Freund durch die Haare wuscheln zu wollen, zumal wenn die so weich und glatt und...

„Pinsel?"

„Hmm?"

„Gibt es einen speziellen Grund, warum du mich ansiehst, als ob du nicht ein Wort von dem gehört hast was ich gerade gesagt habe?"

„Ich... habe nur überlegt, wieviel Kuchen du tragen und vor allem wieviel davon du mir abgeben kannst."

Er grinste. „Du hast tatsächlich nicht zugehört. Ich hab' grad versprochen, dir was mitzubringen. Allerdings muss ich dafür erstmal was holen. Und deswegen muss ich jetzt gehen. Verstanden? Oder soll ich's dir aufschreiben?"

Ich schlug ihm spielerisch gegen die Brust und machte mich dann selber wieder auf den Weg. Bei Gregory dem Gierigen wartete noch jemand auf mich.

Unwillkürlich beschleunigte ich meine Schritte, bis ich rannte. Je näher ich Joe kam, desto breiter wurde mein Lächeln. Es würde der perfekte Abschluss für einen wunderbaren Tag werden, seine Arme, die mich auffingen und festhielten, seine Lippen auf meinen, seine Stimme, die mir leise gute Nacht wünschte… ich freute mich so sehr darauf, dass ich fast vergessen hätte zu bremsen, als ich vor ihm zu stehen kam.

Er sah nicht einmal auf.

„Hey", mein Lächeln flackerte ein bisschen.

„Hey", kein schiefes Grinsen wie sonst, nicht einmal ein kleines Mundwinkelhochziehen. Mein Lächeln flackerte ein bisschen mehr…

„Wir müssen reden."

… und erlosch.

Ich atmete tief ein. Vielleicht hießen diese Worte nicht das, was ich dachte. Vielleicht hatte er ein Problem, das nichts mit mir zu tun hatte. Vielleicht… ich behielt den Kopf oben. Immer positiv denken.

Er nahm meine Hände, die mit meinem Zopf gespielt hatten (wann war das denn passiert?) in seine und sah mir ins Gesicht, zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend, der bis jetzt so gut verlaufen war.

Mach es nicht kaputt, bitte, mach es jetzt nicht kaputt…

„Ich denke, das mit uns wird nichts." Das mit den Mantras hat bei mir noch nie funktioniert. Ich zog meine Hände weg.

„Denkst du." Meine Stimme klang verdächtig hohl.

„Denke ich. Hör zu, es ist kompliziert, ich meine…", er brach ab.

„Was ist denn hier bitteschön kompliziert? Ich mag dich, du magst mich, ich sehe das Prob-"

„Schhhh. Irgendwie, also, ich meine, deine Freunde und meine Freunde…"

Ich schloss die Augen und legte eine Hand an die Stirn. Ruhig bleiben, um alles in der Welt.

„Jonathan. Soweit ich weiß, geht es hier um unsere Beziehung. Deine und meine. _Was zur Hölle haben unsere Freunde damit zu tun?_" Ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, um meine Hände vom zittern abzuhalten.

„Na ja, die Kreise, in denen wir uns bewegen, sind nicht dieselben, und Freunde haben einen großen Einfluss, und also, na ja." Ich schüttelte einigermaßen fassungslos den Kopf. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein!

„Das mit Abstand der größte Bullshit, den ich dieses Jahr gehört habe! Und ich höre eine Menge Bullshit, mein bester Freund ist Sirius, verdammt!" Er zuckte sichtbar zusammen, als meine Stimme mit jedem Wort lauter wurde.

„‚Nicht dieselben Kreise'? Du bist Quidditchkäpt'n, deine Freunde sind Quidditchspieler – und weißt du was - meine auch! Und was soll das mit ‚Freunde haben einen großen Einfluss'? Bin ich mit deinen Freunden zusammen oder mit dir?!"

Er sah zu Boden, dann zu mir. Plötzlich strafften sich seine Schultern, sein Mund wurde zu einer harten Linie: „Weder noch, so wie's aussieht."

Bevor ich mich soweit wieder in der Gewalt hatte, dass ich reagieren konnte, hatte er sich umgedreht und war um die Ecke gebogen, verschwunden in den Schatten.

Ich stand da, schwer atmend, zitternd vor Wut und Unverständnis. Warum? _Warum?_

Ich verstand es einfach nicht. Ich verstand es nicht und ich hätte schreien können. Vor Wut und vor Frust, die mich von Kopf bis Fuß durchflossen, bis in die Fingerspitzen reichten und irgendwo in der Magengegend einen dichten, harten Knoten bildeten.

Ich öffnete den Mund, um ihm irgendetwas hinter zu brüllen, vorzugsweise etwas sehr Beleidigendes, aber meine Stimme ließ mich im Stich.

Es gab einen dumpfen Schlag, und schon wieder hatte ich etwas dazu gelernt: Egal wie wütend du bist, eine Steinwand, zumal eine magisch verstärkte, ist stärker als du.


	9. Terra incognita

_Dieses Mal wasche ich meine Hände in Unschuld: Die Hälfte des Kapitels wurde nämlich auf einem Computer geschrieben, der nicht meiner ist und ich kann froh sein, dass ich den Teil noch zurückbekommen habe, bevor der Besitzer in den Urlaub gefahren ist, sonst hättet ihr nämlich bis nach den Pfingstferien warten können. Und wenn wir schon bei Ferien sind, mit zwei Wochen frei sollte das nächste Update garantiert früher kommen._

_Ein großes Dankeschön für die wunderbaren Reviews, die mich ermutigt haben, besagten PC-Besitzer so lang zu nerven, bis ich das Dokument hatte, geht an:__** Irgendwie, Midnight-of-Darkness, iloveVans, Dragoneye4, Mondfee, xNiamhx, Nyx **__und__** alagos**_

_Disclaimer: Immer noch nicht meins._

_Soundtrack: Oasis „Champagne Supernova"_

Neuntes Kapitel

Ich weiß nicht, wie lang ich in diesem Korridor stand, regungslos, und einfach nur in die Schatten starrte, die die flackernden Fackeln nicht vertreiben konnten. Als sich meine Beine schließlich in Bewegung setzten, waren sie kalt und taub. Automatisch trugen sie mich zum Gryffindorturm. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war verlassen, wenn man von einer einzelnen Gestalt in der Ecke absah, gerade außerhalb des Lichtkreises, den das Feuer im Kamin warf.

„Hey." Ich erwog, Sirius' Ruf einfach zu ignorieren, entschied mich aber dagegen. Zuwenig Kraft im Moment, zuviel Erklärungsnot am nächsten Morgen. Ich ging hinüber und blieb dicht am Kamin stehen, um mir von der Nähe der Flammen diese Kälte von der Haut streicheln zu lassen. Das Feuer sah einladend aus, rot und golden, warm, lebendig.

Wortlos sah ich ihn an. Ich wusste nicht, was er hier um diese Zeit noch machte, es war mir auch egal. Ich wartete nur bis er gesagt hatte, was er wollte, dann würde ich gehen. Ich war so müde.

Sirius sah mich an. Die eine Hälfte seines Gesichts lag im Dunkeln. Auf der anderen bildete sich das Spiel der Flammen ab, das Feuer entzündete ein Licht in seinen Augen. Er sah so anders aus. Wie ein … _Unbekannter_.

Ich öffnete den Mund um eine entsprechende Bemerkung zu machen, um eine Antwort zu bekommen, wie ich sie gewohnt war, um sicher zu gehen, dass dieser stumme Fremde tatsächlich Sirius war – aber ich blieb stumm. Stattdessen zog ich mir einen Sessel heran und setzte mich ihm gegenüber.

Meine Augen schlossen sich wie von selbst. Dieser Abend, dieses emotionale Wechselbad hatte mich gründlich erschöpft. Ich wollte nichts mehr sehen außer den roten, gelben, feuerfarbenen Supernovae, die hinter meinen Lidern explodierten, nichts mehr hören als das leise Knistern des Feuers, nichts mehr fühlen als die warme, fast heiße Luft und die – _Hand auf meiner Wange?_

Die Berührung traf mich unerwartet, brachte mein Herz führ eine Sekunde (oder zwei. Oder eine kleinere Ewigkeit) zum Aussetzen und mich völlig aus der Balance. Was unlogisch war, denn schließlich war es nur Sirius und das Feuer war der einzige Grund warum es hier plötzlich so wenig Sauerstoff zu geben schien.

Instinktiv hielt ich die Luft an, die Augen fest geschlossen. Sein Daumen fuhr meinen Wangenknochen nach, seine Finger glitten über meine Haut zu meinem Kinn, wo sie für einen Moment liegen blieben. Es war, als hätte ich nur noch dort Nervenzellen, wo seine Hand lag, all mein Fühlen konzentrierte sich auf seine Berührung.

In der logischen Folge fühlte ich nichts mehr, als er sie wegnahm.

Langsam ließ ich den Atem ausströmen. Ruckartig stand ich auf. Ich war müde, traurig, wütend und vor allem verwirrt. Was ich brauchte war Ruhe, vielleicht jemanden zum Reden, aber sicher nicht das hier.

Was auch immer das hier war.

Ich sah Sirius, der sich nicht vom Fleck bewegt hatte, an und verabschiedete mich mit etwas, das ein Lächeln hätte werden können, wenn ich ihm die Zeit dazu gegeben hätte.

Ich floh, die Treppen zum Mädchenschlafsaal hoch, durch das Zimmer, ohne dass ich mir die Mühe gegeben hätte, Licht zu machen, und aufs Dach, wo ich mich erschöpft gegen die Mauer lehnte.

Mein Atem bildete kleine, weiße Wölkchen vor meinem Gesicht und sagte mir, dass es Ende Oktober zu kalt war, um nach Mitternacht noch ohne nennenswerten Zusatz zur Schuluniform draußen zu sitzen. Es hätte mich nichts weniger interessieren können. Ich spürte die Kälte nicht.

_Ich nehme an, das ist der Punkt an dem ich heulen und knietief in Liebeskummer versinken sollte_, dachte ich merkwürdig unbeteiligt. In dieser Situation war ich noch nie gewesen. Komplettes Neuland.

Mir war nicht zum Heulen, nicht wirklich. Ich fand es schade, dass es vorbei war, und erst recht so, aber mein Leben würde weiter gehen. Ich sah zum Himmel und war enttäuscht, dass keine Sterne zu sehen waren. Graue Wolken verdeckten sie ebenso wie das dunkle Mitternachtsblau, von dem ich wusste, das es sich hinter ihnen verbarg.

_Aber ich bin doch in ihn verliebt, richtig? Zumindest gewesen. Warum tut es nicht weh?_ Fast anklagend starrte ich nach oben, versuchte die undurchdringliche Wolkendecke mit Blicken zu zerfetzen. Aber kein Riss tat sich auf, und ich bekam keine Antwort.

_Aber ich bin doch in ihn verliebt gewesen_, dachte ich trotzig. Oder? Was sollte es denn sonst gewesen sein? Die Nervosität, wenn er den Raum betrat. Das ewige Stottern und Rotwerden. Die Briefchen. Die heimlichen Treffen nachts, in irgendwelchen leeren Fluren. Das musste es doch gewesen sein?

Und noch immer stand etwas im Raum, das einfach keinen Sinn ergab: Warum?

Ich wollte Antworten, ich bekam Fragen. Und Kopfschmerzen. (Und später höchstwahrscheinlich eine Erkältung, aber das war mir herzlich egal.)

Zu viel auf einmal. Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in den Händen und versuchte, meinen rotierenden Kopf zum Anhalten zu bringen. Und vielleicht konnte ich ja gleich die unsichtbaren Spuren verwischen, die ein paar Hände dort hinterlassen hatten, das dort nicht hingehörte, und das mit einem Gesicht verbunden war, das nichts in meinen Gedanken verloren hatte, wenn ich versuchte, zu verstehen, was schief gelaufen war.

„Irgendwie ist es mit Sternen cooler, hm?" Ich dachte an Sirius, dessen Namenspatron irgendwo da oben hinter einer soliden grauen Wand aus Wassertröpfchen vor sich hinglitzerte, und zuckte die Schultern.

„Warum schläfst du nicht?" Meine Stimme klang gedämpft zwischen meinen Händen. Ich gab mir keine Mühe, freundlich zu sein.

„Sagen wir's mal so: Ich _habe_ geschlafen. Bis so 'n blödes Erdbeben ausgerechnet durch unseren Schlafsaal musste. Nicht gerade gut für die gesunde Nachtruhe, sowas."

Das war eine der wirklich ärgerlichen Eigenschaften bei Lily Evans: Schlechte Laune prallte einfach an ihr ab. Mit ihr zu streiten, war wie streiten mit einer Backsteinwand. Es funktionierte einfach nicht.

(Glorreiche Ausnahme war natürlich James.)

Ich seufzte. „Wie hoch sind meine Chancen, dass du gehst, wenn ich sage, im Schlafsaal gibt es Kuchen?"

„Du hast Kuchen?"

„Ja, Flobby die Hauselfe hat…oh" Irgendwie hatte ich das vergessen, als ich ein paar Minuten vorher mit Sirius…äh, nicht gesprochen hatte? Nur weil ich mich nicht wiederholen wollte, sparte ich mir einen weiteren Seufzer.

„Also kein Kuchen, hm? Willst du, na, ich weiß nicht, _reden_?"

Ich drehte mich endlich zu Lily um (die selbst mit verknoteten Haaren und in Schlafklamotten noch rotzfrech gut aussah), mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, von dem ich hoffte, dass er meiner Besorgnis über ihren Geisteszustand gerecht wurde.

„Also nicht reden?"

„Nein, Lily. Ich will nicht reden. Ich will töten. Oder wenigstens allein sein. Aber ich will. Nicht. Reden."

„Dann hast du ein Problem. Ich geh' hier nämlich nicht weg, bevor ich weiß, was los ist. Und falls du nicht vorhast, mir Nachrichten in die Steinwand zu kratzen, wirst du wohl oder übel mit mir reden müssen."

„Ich muss gar nichts."

„Wenn du meinst."

Ich schwieg. Lily auch. Still war es trotzdem nicht.

Lily band ihre Haare zu einem Zopf zusammen, öffnete sie wieder, band sie wieder zusammen, putzte sich die Nase, aß ein Bonbon und ging mir gewaltig auf den Nerv. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr auf meine eigenen Probleme konzentrieren, verdammt! Aber so leicht gab ich nicht auf. Entschlossen nahm ich den Kopf nach oben und sah in den Himmel. Wo war ich stehen geblieben? Ach ja. _Warum?_

Neben mir raschelt Lily mit einer Schokofroschverpackung.

Also, mögliche Gründe waren zum Beispiel- Der Geruch nach Schokolade, der mir in die Nase stieg, lenkte mich ab. Ich atmete durch den Mund und tröstete mich damit, dass es für sie mindestens genauso schwer sein musste.

Noch mal, mögliche Gründe waren... Lily band ihren Schal neu. Ich atmete tief durch. Und bekam prompt die volle Ladung Schokoladengeruch ab, die mir das Wasser im Mund zusammen laufen ließ.

Schließlich hielt ich es nicht mehr länger aus.

„Na schön, wenn du unbedingt willst. Er hat Schluss gemacht, okay?! Bist du jetzt zufrieden? Er hat Schluss gemacht, und ich versteh einfach nicht warum, oder wieso es mir so egal ist, und dann fängt Sirius auch noch an zu spinnen und _hörst_ _du mir eigentlich zu, verdammt?_"

Lily sah mich einen Moment lang nur an. Dann steckte sie sich einen Schokofrosch in den Mund, drückte mir auch einen in die Hand, lehnte sich zurück und meinte: „Dann lass mal die ganze Geschichte hören."

Und so fing ich an zu erzählen. Wie der Abend eigentlich ganz lustig angefangen hatte, wie ich Joe getroffen hatte, wie er mir einfach so mal en passant mitgeteilt hatte, dass es mit uns nichts werden könnte und wie ich schließlich hier oben Zuflucht gesucht hatte, in dem (einigermaßen erfolglosen) Versuch, Ordnung in meine Gedanken zu bringen. Das einzige, was ich ausließ, ohne selbst wirklich zu wissen, warum, war die Szene im Gemeinschaftsraum mit Sirius. Wahrscheinlich, weil ich selbst einfach keine Ahnung hatte, was genau passiert war.

„... jedenfalls habe ich das Gefühl, dass es mich nichts so schmerzt, wie es eigentlich sollte. Ich meine, ich bin nicht mal richtig traurig! Ich könnte ihm bloß den Hals rum drehen, weil er es so... so... _nebenbei_ gemacht hat. Das ist das einzige, was mich an der ganzen Geschichte stört, ich meine, ich müsste doch eigentlich heulend zusammenbrechen oder so-"

„Und was ist mit Sirius?"

„Ich- was?"

„Und was ist mit Sirius?"

„Sag mal, ich erzähl dir hier von meinen emotionalen Verwirrungen und du hast nichts anderes dazu zu sagen als „Und was ist mit Sirius?". Wenn schon, dann wäre dein Text „Und was ist mit James"!"

„Du hast vorhin gesagt, und ich zitiere, „und dann fängt Sirius auch noch an zu spinnen". Und das schien dich wesentlich mehr aufzuregen als die ganze Geschichte mir Jonathan. Also?"

„Nichts ist mit Sirius. Gar nichts."

„Klar, und die Slytherins finden Muggelgeborene eigentlich total sympathisch und trauen sich nur nicht, es zu sagen. Also bitte." Sie hatte diesen „Wenn du am Leben hängst, versuch nicht mich zu verarschen"- Tonfall drauf, von dem James nach mehreren Tequila mal gesagt hatte, dass er ihn unwahrscheinlich sexy fände.

Ich zog die Knie an, schlang beide Arme drum und schwieg.

„ Du willst nicht?"

Gut beobachtet, Sherlock.

„Na schön. Dann erzähle ich was über Sirius."

Ich erwog, ob ich ihr irgendwie zu verstehen geben sollte, dass es mich nicht interessierte (Ohren zu halten erschien mir doch ein bisschen kindisch, und auf lautes Singen hatte ich keine Lust), da fiel mir auf, dass Lily trotz ihrer Ankündigung nicht redete. Mit gerunzelter Stirn drehte ich den Kopf zu ihr.

Sie sah mich an, biss sich auf die Lippe, sah auf den Boden (Das Dach, was auch immer. Der falsche Moment, um pingelig zu sein!) und sah mir wieder ins Gesicht.

„Spuck's aus!", kommandierte ich. „Erst was andeuten und dann nicht durchziehen läuft nicht!"

„Stimmt. …kennst du das Gefühl, wenn du wirklich, _wirklich_ wünschst du hättest deinen Mund gehalten?"

„Vom hören sagen." Ich war nicht in der Stimmung für die Seelenklempner-Nummer.

Lily nickte, mehr zu sich selbst als zu mir, dann sagte sie zu ihren Socken: „Also, die Sache ist die. Ich meine, ich hätte dem nie irgendwelche Bedeutung beigemessen, normalerweise, aber weil du vorhin was gesagt hast über andere Freundeskreise und-"

Mein Blick bat sie stumm, doch zum Punkt zu kommen.

„Ums kurz zu machen: Ich hab' gesehen, wie sich Sirius und Jonathan unterhalten haben. Und keiner von beiden sah glücklich aus. Soll heißen, Jonathan sah aus als hätte er Angst um sein Leben und Sirius sah aus als hätte er auch allen Grund dazu. Und na ja, vielleicht hat das ja…"

Der Rest des Satzes wurde vom Wind in kleine Fetzen zerrissen und davon geweht.

„Wann war das?", fragte ich, nicht sicher, warum es mich überhaupt interessierte. Die beiden konnten sich von mir aus unterhalten, soviel sie wollten.

„Weiß nicht. Vor ein paar Tagen."

Wir schwiegen.

Es war keine plötzliche Erleuchtung, kein strahlendes Licht, das mit einem Mal über meinem Kopf anging. Nein, es war eher wie eine Lawine, ein Erdrutsch, ein kleines Steinchen, das das nächste anstößt, und das übernächste, bis alles zusammen so riesig und überwältigend ist, das es sich durch nichts mehr aufhalten lässt.

James, der ganz dringend an einem Hogsmeadewochenende ein Treffen der Captains plant.

Jonathan, der ein bisschen zusammen zuckt, wenn Sirius an ihm vorbeiläuft.

Sirius, der zehn Minuten bevor Jonathan Schluss macht, zufällig aus dem Geheimgang stolpert, der genau bei der Statue von Gregory dem Gierigen beginnt. Neben der Jonathan steht und auf mich wartet.

Wie in Zeitlupe drehte ich den Kopf zu Lily.

„Nie im Leben. Das würden sie nie tun."

Lily sah mich halb mitleidig, halb schuldbewusst an.

„Es tut mir so Leid. Das hätte nicht mal ich Black zugetraut."

Ich schüttelte wild den Kopf.

„Nie. Nie im Leben. Er mochte Jonathan vielleicht nicht, aber er würde ihm nie drohen… oder ihn zwingen, Schluss zu machen… oder…"

„Würde er nicht?", sprach Lily aus, was ein kleiner (verräterischer, total unwichtiger) Teil von mir dachte.

Meine Augen brannten. Verdammter Wind.

„Er ist mein bester Freund. Er will, dass ich glücklich bin!"

Und er war davon überzeugt, dass Jonathan mich nicht glücklich macht. Und er handelte immer aus Überzeugung. Verdammt. Verdammt verdammt verdammt.

Lily legte mir einen Arm um die Schulter und zog meinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter.

„Tut mir Leid. Wirklich."

Einen Moment blieb ich an Lily gelehnt, das Gesicht an ihrer Schulter vergraben, versteckt, während ich darauf wartete, dass das schmerzhafte Ziehen irgendwo in der Herzgegend aufhörte und meine Fingernägel sich nicht mehr in meinen Handballen gruben.

Dann nahm ich entschlossen ihren Arm weg, stand auf, klopfte hart nicht vorhandenen Staub von meiner Uniform. Mit dem Ärmel wischte ich mir übers Gesicht, versuchte den Unglauben und das Gefühl des Verrats wegzuwischen, die als klebriger Film an meiner Haut zu hängen schienen.

Ich hoffte, dass Sirius noch im Gemeinschaftsraum war. Ich hätte nur ungern den Rest seines Schlafsaals aufgeweckt, wenn ich mir die fällige Erklärung abholte.


	10. In aller Freundschaft

Ha, Update! In weniger als zwei Wochen! Das ist mein Rekord, Leute. Vielen Dank an _KitKat2006, Mondfee, Irgendwie, Dragoneye4 _und_ xNiamhx_, die mit ihren Reviews wesentlich zu diesem schnellen Update beigetragen haben.

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, blabla, nix meins, usw.

Soundtrack: Das wunderbare „Don't speak" von No Doubt, weil's hier passt wie Faust auf Auge.

Zehntes Kapitel

Wen ich im Schlafsaal auf meinem Hinweg noch nicht aufgeweckt hatte, riss ich jetzt aus dem Schlaf. Ich öffnete das Fenster, dass die Scheiben klirrten, landete auf dem Boden ohne mir die Mühe zu machen, den Aufprall zu dämpfen, und stapfte zur Tür. Bei jedem Schritt traf meine Ferse ein bisschen heftiger auf als beim vorherigen. Der (zugegebenermaßen ziemlich winzige) Teil von mir, der gerade nicht blind vor Wut und Enttäuschung war, ärgerte sich ein wenig darüber, dass ich Turnschuhe statt Springerstiefeln trug. Der Effekt war einfach nicht derselbe.

Bevor ich die Tür hinter mir zuknallte, hörte ich noch, wie Lily die anderen im besten Vertrauensschüler-Ton anwies, die Nasen doch bitte wieder in die Kissen zu stecken, falls sie an deren derzeitiger Form hängen sollten. Ich machte mir eine mentale Notiz, sie dafür bei Gelegenheit mal in die „Drei Besen" einzuladen, dann rumpelte ich weiter, die Treppe hinunter, auf das gedämpfte Licht des Feuers zu.

Doch einen Sekundenbruchteil, bevor ich tatsächlich aus den Schatten ins Licht, in den ungeschützten, freien Raum vor dem Feuer trat, hielt ich an, als wäre ich gegen eine Mauer gerannt.

Ich hätte nicht sagen können, warum. Vielleicht war es die Art, wie Sirius auf dem kalten Steinboden hockte, die Knie angezogen, den Kopf tief zwischen den Schultern. Vielleicht war es dieser Gedanke, der sich ungebetenerweise in meinem Hinterkopf herumtrieb, „wenn du jetzt Mist baust, wart ihr mal Freunde". Ich wusste nicht, was es war. Ich wusste nur, dass es sämtliche Luft aus meiner Lunge gepresst zu haben schien.

Unwillig schüttelte ich den Kopf, nahm die Schultern zurück, atmete tief ein und machte einen Schritt nach vorn.

Sirius sah auf, Gesicht unlesbar.

Sag was. Sag was sag was sag was. Lass mich nicht diejenige sein, die anfängt. _Sag was_.

Aber er schwieg, und mit jeder Sekunde, die sich die Stille zog, türmten sich in mir die Fragen, die Vorwürfe, die Anschuldigungen, prallten aufeinander, verschmolzen, mutierten zu etwas, über das ich keine Kontrolle mehr hatte, das ich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte.

„Rate mal, was vorhin passiert ist?", fauchte ich schließlich, und setzte sofort hinzu: „Jonathan hat Schluss gemacht, _das_ ist passiert! Völlig aus dem blauen heraus. Seltsam, was? Ich kann's mir _einfach_ nicht erklären, du vielleicht?"

Meine Stimme hätte sich ohne Mühe durch sämtliche Schlösser in Gringotts ätzen können.

„Also, was ist, kannst du mir das erklären? Kannst du mir erklären, warum du alles daran setzt, etwas kaputt zu machen, das mir _wichtig_ ist? Warum? _Warum_?"

„Mandalay", sagte Sirius. Er stand auf, langsam, mit schweren Bewegungen, so ganz untypisch für ihn, und kam ein, zwei Schritte auf mich zu.

Ich schlang meine zitternden Arme um mich selbst.

„Was", fragte ich.

Er antwortete nicht, sah mich nur an.

„Was!", sagte ich wieder, lauter als beim letzten Mal. Er sollte besser die Chance nutzen, etwas zu sagen, bevor ich wieder anfing, zu schreien!

Oder zu heulen.

„Merlins Bart, WAS?"

„Ähm", brachte er schließlich raus, „weiter als das bin ich noch nicht. Ich dachte, ich sag' „Mandalay" und du schreist, ich hab' nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich dazu komme, was zu sagen."

Ich gab ein Geräusch von mir, das irgendwo zwischen einem Schrei und dem Fauchen einer wütenden Katze lag, und das mich veranlasste, sicherheitshalber zu überprüfen, ob ich mich nicht vielleicht unfreiwillig verwandelt hatte (hatte ich nicht.)

Sirius machte noch einen Schritt auf mich zu. Ich wich zurück, so schnell ich konnte. In meinem Rücken spürte ich die Wand.

„Sag mir einfach nur warum", bat ich, plötzlich müde. So müde.

„Er… er war nicht gut für dich. Er hätte dir wehgetan, früher oder später, ganz bestimmt!"

„Nein! Nein, verdammt, hätte er nicht! Wenn du ihm nur eine Chance gegeben hättest, dann hättest du gewusst, dass er mir _gut_ tut. Dass es mir gut ging, wenn er bei mir war. Dass ich mich gut _gefühlt_ habe. Dass ich endlich mal jemand anderes war, als die ewige gute Freundin. Hast du auch nur die geringste Ahnung, was das heißt?"

Ich hasste meine Stimme dafür, dass sie so sehr zitterte.

Irgendwann während meines Ausbruchs war Sirius' Gesichtsausdruck so hart und kalt geworden wie die Wand hinter mir.

„Dann erklär mir eines", sagte er leise. „Wenn er _so viel_ in dir gesehen hat, warum hat er das alles aufgegeben, bloß weil ich ihn ein bisschen bedroht habe?"

Ohne es zu wissen hatte Sirius Salz in die Wunde gestreut. Hätten meine Beine mir gehorcht, ich wäre auf dem Absatz umgedreht und davon gerannt, so weit es nur irgend ging.

So aber blieb mir nichts übrig, als hier stehen zu bleiben und mein Bestes zu tun, um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen, um mir wenigstens das zu ersparen. Mit einem Kraftaufwand, der mir übermenschlich erschien, hob ich das Kinn und sah Sirius in die Augen. Und endlich fand ich meine Stimme wieder.

„Fahr zur Hölle", flüsterte ich. Dann drehte ich mich um und rannte.

o O o

„Oh Lils, meinst du nicht, es reicht, wenn du es einfach durchstreichst?" Ich unterstrich meine Meinung durch eine knallpinke Kaugummiblase.

„Nein – tut – es – nicht!", antworte Lily wütend. Jedes Wort wurde begleitet von einem heftigen Stoß mit ihrem Zauberstab, der kleine, schwarze Brandlöcher auf dem Holzschild vor ihr hinterließ.

Wunderbar. Einfach wunderbar. Bloß weil irgendein Witzbold der Meinung gewesen war, die Regeltafel der Vertrauensschüler durch „3.1 Zaubern auf den Fluren ist den Schülern verboten - es sei denn, sie verhexen Slytherins!" ergänzen zu müssen, verbrachte ich den Samstagnachmittag in diesem winzigen, total zugemüllten Kämmerchen, anstatt irgendwo draußen auf meinem Besen oder zumindest mit einem Buch im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Aber Lily hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt, das hier in Ordnung zu bringen, und wie heißt es so schön, mit gefangen, mit gehangen.

Ich war oft mit Lily zusammen in letzter Zeit. Sie war da gewesen, nach diesem alptraumhaften Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum, hatte zugehört, als ich zwischen halb erstickten Schluchzern mehr oder weniger zusammenhanglos heraus gestammelt hatte, was passiert war, hatte mich festgehalten und mir versichert, dass alles wieder gut würde. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich ihr dafür danken sollte, aber wie ich Lily kannte, wusste sie ohnehin schon, wieviel mir ihre bloße Anwesenheit geholfen hatte.

Und wir hatten auch viel Spaß zusammen. Wir klauten eine von Andys Zeitschriften und schmissen uns weg vor Lachen beim Lesen, veranstalteten eine Wasserschlacht im Bad der Vertrauensschüler und verbrachten Stunden in der Küche mit Butterbier und allem Essbaren, das die Hauselfen anzubieten hatten. Mir fehlte nichts ohne die Jungs.

Ich schnaubte leise. Das klang ja nicht mal in meinen Ohren glaubwürdig. Lily war eine wunderbare Freundin und tat ihr Bestes, um mich bei Laune zu halten, aber es war nicht genug, es war nicht dasselbe.

Mir fehlte das Rumblödeln, das Hausaufgaben-aufschieben-bis-zu-dem-Tag-an-dem-sie-eingereicht-werden-müssen, die Essenschlachten, das Pläneschmieden und das nächtliche Schleichen. Mir fehlte James' Größenwahn, Peters nettes Grinsen, Remus' unendliche Klugheit und Sirius' – Sirius… ich hätte nicht sagen können, was ich an ihm am meisten vermisste. Vielleicht war es die Art, wie er mich genau dann in den Arm nahm, wenn ich es brauchte, oder sein ansteckendes Lachen, oder diese Gabe, die er hatte, einen Raum durch seine bloße Anwesenheit zum großartigsten Ort der Welt zu machen oder –

Etwas Nasses, Warmes tropfte auf meine im Schoß gefalteten (und nur ein winziges bisschen verkrampften) Hände und zu meiner Überraschung identifizierte ich dieses Nasse als Tränen. Schnell wischte ich mir mit dem Ärmel übers Gesicht, dankbar, dass Lily mit dem Rücken zu mir stand.

„Weißt du was", sagte das Objekt meiner Dankbarkeit in diesem Moment, „Mir reicht's! Ich hol' jetzt Remus, soll der das doch machen!"

Trotz der Tränen, die immer noch viel zu dicht an meinen Augenwinkeln saßen, grinste ich. Darauf hätte man ( wir) auch früher kommen können. Remus würde die Sache wahrscheinlich in zwei Minuten erledigt haben. Weil Remus sowas konnte, und immer da war und…

Ich arbeitete hart, um nicht wieder anzufangen. Drecksheulerei.

Und tatsächlich, keine fünf Minuten, nachdem Lily den Raum beschwingten (weil nicht mehr durch unlösbare Aufgaben belasteten) Schrittes verlassen hatte, war sie auch schon zurück, mit Moony im Schlepptau.

Und bevor ich mich versah, war Lils auch schon wieder draußen („Worüber streiten diese degenerierten Zweitklässler-Affen denn _jetzt_ schon wieder?") und wir waren allein.

Moony brauchte nur einen Blick, dann schüttelte er den Kopf (auf etwa dieselbe Art wie ein Vater, der seine Tochter bei etwas wirklich, wirklich blödem erwischt hat, und die mich zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt wirklich, wirklich aufgeregt hätte), kam zu mir und zog mich in eine Umarmung, die ich dringender gebraucht hatte, als ich mir je hätte vorstellen können. Ich klammerte mich an ihm fest wie eine Ertrinkende, während ich mir gleichzeitig fest auf die Unterlippe biss. Einer meiner Freunde war da, alles war gut, _kein_ Grund zu heulen.

Als er schließlich vorsichtig meine Arme von sich löste, hatte ich mich wieder halbwegs unter Kontrolle.

„Sorry", sagte ich „und Danke."

„Kein Problem, und immer gern."

Und typisch Moony, immer besorgt um andere, selbst wenn er selber aussah, als hätte er seit Tagen nicht geschlafen oder gegessen. Vollmond war erst zwei Tage her.

„Mann, siehst du fertig aus." Alles klar, vielleicht war ich nicht ganz in der Position, mich über das Aussehen anderer zu verbreiten. Ich schnitt eine Grimasse.

„Besten Dank, hast du in letzter Zeit schon mal einen Spiegel aus der Nähe gesehen?"

„Ich lebe mit Sirius in einem Schlafsaal. Spiegel sind kaum zu vermeiden."

Er warf mir ein Grinsen zu und wandte sich dann dem widerspenstigen Schild zu, bevor er wie beiläufig hinzufügte: „Aber wenigstens hab' ich mir meinen Zustand nicht selber zuzuschreiben."

Kennt ihr das wenn irgendwo steht, jemandem fällt „die Kinnlade runter"? Ja? Na ja, ich habe das immer mehr so für eine Metapher gehalten. Bis sich in diesem Moment tatsächlich mein Kiefer ohne jegliches Zutun meinerseits abrupt nach unten bewegt hat.

„Ja, du hast richtig gehört, und nein, du siehst nicht intelligent aus mit offenem Mund."

Moons, der ewige Ästhet. Bitte schön, machte ich den Mund eben wieder zu. Änderte nichts an meiner Entrüstung.

„Was heißt hier „selber zuzuschreiben"?", brachte ich schließlich hervor. „ Bin ich vielleicht diejenige, die ihre Freunde hintergangen hat? Bin ich diejenige, die gelogen hat? Die jetzt tut, als wäre nichts geschehen und einfach weitermacht, als wäre alles in bester Ordnung, als würde gar nichts fehlen, als ob das alles total unwichtig wäre und… und…"

Remus legte das Schild wieder weg und drehte sich um.

„Ich sage ja gar nicht, dass Sirius ein Recht hatte, zu tun, was er getan hat. Hat er nämlich nicht. Auch wenn ich ihm von der Sache her teilweise zustimmen muss, aber das spielt jetzt keine Rolle."

„In der Sache zustimmen, ich glaub's-"

„Unterbrich mich nicht!" Und ich hatte gedacht, wenn er tatsächlich mal Lehrer wird, dann einer von der lieben Sorte…

„Mein Punkt ist: Du solltest noch mal mit ihm reden. Ihm zuhören, erklären, was dir so weh getan hat, eine Entschuldigung annehmen. Weil, auch wenn das jetzt nicht so aussieht – glaubst du wirklich, ihm ist das egal?"

Wenn ich nicht schon vorher gewusst hätte, wie nahe ihm die Sache geht – ich hätte es in dem Moment gemerkt, in dem Remus „korrekte Grammatik ist mein dritter Vorname" Lupin eine Frage mit „weil" begann.

Trotzdem. Warum musste _ich_ zu Black (nicht Sirius nicht Sirius nicht Sirius) kommen um mit ihm zu reden? Wenn es ihm doch offensichtlich so _wunderbar_ ging ohne mich? In mir zog sich alles zusammen bei der Erinnerung, wie er jedes verdammte Mal, das ich an ihm vorbei ging, in mitten eines kleinen bis mittelgroßen Pulks stand und sich und alle anderen offensichtlich bestens unterhielt. Er machte nicht den Eindruck, als hätte er in letzter Zeit irgendetwas Wichtiges verloren (seine beste Freundin, um mal wahllos ein Beispiel zu nennen).

Moony schien meine Gedanken gelesen zu haben.

„Pinsel, ihm geht's nicht besser bei der Sache. Um präzise zu sein, er zieht ziemlich das gleiche ab wie du."

„Was, er sitzt auf Fenstersimsen und versucht, nicht zu heulen?" Moony lachte. Der besaß die Frechheit und lachte! Okayyyy, vielleicht war das jetzt nicht sooo wahrscheinlich. Kein Grund zu lachen. Ich war hier in einer schweren emotionalen Krise, verdammt!

Remus wurde wieder ernst.

„Nein, nicht ganz. Was ich meinte war, er läuft durch die Gegend, als ob es ihm gut ginge, während er gleichzeitig so gereizt ist wie ich es seit den letzten Ferien mit seiner Familie nicht mehr gesehen habe. Er reißt einen Witz nach dem anderen, aber wehe jemand lacht nicht. Himmel, Mandalay, James sagt, wenn er sich nicht zusammen reißt, fliegt er aus dem Quidditchteam!"

Zweifelnd sah ich ihn an. Remus kannte Sirius ebenso gut wie ich, und wir beide wussten, dass das ein eindeutiges Alarmzeichen war. Vielleicht war es ihm ja doch nicht so ganz egal…? Für einen Moment sonnte ich mich in dem Gedanken, dass ich nicht die einzige war, der der ganze Mist entschieden zu nahe ging, und mahlte mir die großartige Versöhnung aus. Völlig unbeabsichtigt stahl sich ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht.

Das prompt fehlinterpretiert wurde.

„Du machst es? Du redest mit ihm? Merlin sei Dank! Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie du uns fehlst!"

Normalerweise hatte Moony ein fast schon unheimliche Gespür dafür, wann er was sagen musste –aber da hatte es ihn gerade spektakulär im Stich gelassen. Schon war ich wieder auf hundertachtzig.

„Ihr vermisst mich? Tatsächlich? Wie kommt's dann, dass ihr alle bei Sirius seid? Nicht einer von euch hat auch nur versucht, Zeit mit mir zu verbringen! Sich als _mein_ Freund zu erweisen! Nicht einer."

Und es stimmte. Wie selbstverständlich hatten sie sich morgens beim Frühstück zu Sirius gesetzt statt zu mir. Auch wenn es nicht direkt überraschte – weh tat es trotzdem.

Remus sah einen Moment zur Decke, als bitte er um Geduld (was mich natürlich unfehlbar noch mehr aufregte). Dann sah er mich an.

„Sei nicht unfair. James hängt fast genauso mit drin wie Sirius, der kann ja gar nicht in deine Nähe ohne Gefahr zu laufen, einen Kopf kürzer gemacht zu werden, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass Lily wohl auch nicht eben begeistert wäre. Und du kennst Pete – er hasst es, bei sowas in der Schusslinie zu stehen, und im Zweifel entscheidet er sich immer für James' Seite. Und ich versuche hier grade, zu kitten, richtig?"

Ich sah fest entschlossen aus dem Fenster.

„Komm schon. Mandalay. _Pinsel_. Versuch es wenigstens. Wir wissen doch beide, dass Sirius seinen Fehler nur eingesteht, wenn man ihn in den Arsch tritt."

„Mehrfach", antwortete ich, „und zwar richtig."

Die Vorstellung brachte mich wider Willen zum lächeln.

„Also? Versuchst du's?"

Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Na schön. Ich versuch es. Keinerlei Garantie, dass ich nicht irgendwann zwischendurch dem übermächtigen Drang ihm den Kopf abzureißen nachgebe."

„Danke."

„Ach, eins noch: Reparier endlich das blöde Schild. Sonst komm ich hier nämlich heute nicht mehr raus!"

o O o

„Weißt du, wenn ich es mir genauer überlege, hab' ich eigentlich doch keinen Hunger…", sagte ich.

„Oh nein. Nicht schon wieder. Dieses Mal nicht", sagte Lily, während Remus auf meiner anderen Seite unnachgiebig den Kopf schüttelte. Ich hatte ein Déjà-vu. Exakt dieselbe Szene hatte sich die ganze letzte Woche jedes Mal kurz vor dem Abendessen abgespielt. Bloß, dass ich da jedes Mal auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht hatte und mir in der Küche etwas zu essen besorgt hatte.

Remus' Zauberstab zwischen meinen Schulterblättern sagte mir, dass ich diese Option heute wohl nicht hatte.

„Jetzt stell dich nicht so an", sagte Lily, eine Hand auf meiner Schulter. „Nicht mal Black ist so blöd, nicht zu wissen, wer hier im Recht ist."

Ich tauschte einen Blick mit Remus, der ganz klar hieß „Hat die 'ne Ahnung".

Mein Blick fiel auf die Decke der großen Halle. Vor einem rabenschwarzen Himmel jagten Blitze durch schwere graue Sturmwolken, die von einem kalten Wind zerpflückt wurden. Draußen goss es in Strömen. Wie _ermutigend_.

Ein leichter Stupser von Lily beförderte mich schließlich zur Gänze in die Halle.

Widerwillig setzte ich meine Beine in Bewegung, langsam, vorsichtig, als könnte eine zu schnelle Bewegung mich aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen. Im Schneckentempo passierte ich den Tisch der Slytherins, der Ravenclaws, der Hufflepuffs.

Beim Gryffindortisch blieb ich stehen. Nervös scannte ich den Tisch mit den Augen. Wo war er denn… ah, da! Mein Herz machte einen unerwarteten Hüpfer, als ich Sirius sah.

Und dann rutschte es mir in die Kniekehlen, als ich sah, wer bei ihm war.

Da war, die Hand auf Sirius' Oberschenkel, den Blick in seinem versenkt, niemand geringeres als – Andy. Mir blieb spontan die Luft weg.

Aber es kam schlimmer. Das hier war nicht die Andy, die ich kannte. Das hier war ein hübsches Mädchen, mit eleganter Bluse und Jeans, dezentem Schmuck, wenig Make-Up. Das hier war eine halbe Lady. Das hier war alles, was ich nicht war. Das hier war echte _Konkurrenz_.

Nein. Nein, das war natürlich keine Konkurrenz. Schließlich wollte ich mir ja bloß meinen besten Freund zurückholen. Und das würde ich jetzt tun.

Gleich. Wirklich.

Ich würde mich jede Sekunde in Bewegung setzten.

Sobald meine Beine wieder funktionieren.

Aber ich stand da, wie festgefroren, und beobachtete die Szene, die sich vor meinen Augen entfaltete. Sie sah zu ihm hoch, nur Augen für ihn, glühte förmlich, als er sie anlächelte. Und er lächelte eine Menge. Warm und - ich schluckte trocken, schmerzhaft – als hätte er keinerlei Sorgen auf der Welt.

Ich hatte jede Kontrolle über meinen Körper verloren. Meine Beine bewegten sich nicht, meine Augen konnten sich nicht lösen. Und dann trafen sie seine.

Für einen Moment sahen wir uns in die Augen, und alles um mich herum verschwand, als hätte jemand den Ton abgedreht. Wir hätten genauso gut in einem leeren Raum stehen können. Nur wir beide. Ich hielt die Luft an.

Dann drehte er den Kopf weg, beugte sich zu Andy, flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr und küsste ihren Hals.

Und ich? Ich tat, was von Anfang an das Beste gewesen wäre. Ich drehte auf der Stelle um und rannte.

An der Treppe traf ich Lily wieder. Und hatte eine Idee.

Ich packte sie am Arm und zog sie hinter mir her.

„Komm mit."

„Was, ich – hey, sag mal was _machst_ du?"

„Ich muss hier raus, sofort. Und deswegen gehen wir jetzt."

„Ja, wohin denn bitte?"

Ich hielt an, drehte mich zu ihr um und, mit einigem Kraftaufwand, lächelte.

„London."


	11. London calling

_Ja. Ich weiß. Fast zwei Monate kein Update. Schande über mich, Asche auf mein Haupt. Ich könnte ja jetzt was erzählen, was ich so gemacht habe in der Zeit (Southside, mündliches Latinum, der siebte Band), aber das ist erstens keine Entschuldigung dafür und zweitens egal, denn: Hier ist es. Das London-Kapitel. Lang erwartet, gut drei bis vier Seiten länger als mein durchschnittliches Kapitel, und hoffentlich wird es den Erwartungen gerecht._

_Vielen Dank an meine wunderbaren Reviewer (die in Kürze eine Antwort bekommen, ich hab' mir vorgenommen, das erst zu machen, wenn das neue Kapitel on geht – sollte Motivationshilfe sein, ist nach hinten losgegangen): __**Alagos, Nyx, Kitkat2006, Mondfee, Dragoneye4, xNiamhx, irgendwie **__und__** Ioni** (wenn du mir noch deine Emailadresse verrätst, bekommst du auch eine Antwort). __Ihr seid toll!_

…_und wer hat alles schon Band 7 gelesen?_

_Disclaimer: Schon klar, gehört alles JKR. Ich spiel nur mit ihren Puppen :P_

_Soundtrack: Wie sollte es auch anders sein „London calling" von The Clash._

_Und jetzt aber (der geneigte Leser stöhnt erleichtert auf): ZUM KAPITEL!_

**Elftes Kapitel**

„London. _London?_"

„Hör auf blöd zu fragen und komm mit!" Ich bereute meinen Tonfall, kaum das die Worte meinen Mund verlassen hatten. Lily war nun wirklich die letzte, die es verdient hatte.

„Klar. Sofort. Es ist bloß… _London_? Ich meine, das London? Das London, das ich kenne? Das London, das Hauptstadt von England ist? Das London, _das ein paar hundert gottverdammte Kilometer weit weg ist?_"

„Nein, das andere. Natürlich das London. _Komm schon_." Ohne mein Zutun hatte meine Stimme einen äußerst dringlichen, fast verzweifelten Ton angenommen. Lily sah mich an, als hätte ich ihr gesagt, die Welt hätte sich spontan auf den Kopf gestellt.

Und das war gar nicht mal so falsch, wenn man mal genauer drüber nachdachte.

Was ich nicht tat. Weil ich dann für nichts mehr hätte garantieren können.

Ich musste hier raus. Merlin sei Dank schien man mir das anzusehen.

„Na schön. Ich muss restlos jedes bisschen Verstand verloren haben, das ich mal besessen habe, aber na schön. Wir brechen wahrscheinlich hunderttausend Regeln, aber na schön. Ich weiß nicht, was du da willst, ich weiß nicht, wie wir hinkommen, ich weiß nicht mal, was eigentlich los ist, aber na schön. Gehen wir."

Ich hätte sie küssen können. Wenn ich es nicht so eilig gehabt hätte. So jedenfalls schnappte ich mir ihre Hand und zog sie zum Portal, ohne auch nur einen Gedanken an Mäntel oder Umhänge zu verschwenden.

Was ich hätte tun sollen. Die Decke der großen Halle hatte nicht übertrieben: Auf den Ländereien tobte ein ausgewachsener Sturm, eisige Winde und feuchtkalte Luft inklusive. Mein Sweatshirt schien auf einmal erbärmlich dünn.

Aber ich konnte jetzt nicht umdrehen. Ohne Lily anzusehen (das hätte ihr nur Gelegenheit gegeben, Einspruch zu erheben) zog ich mir ungeschickt mit einer Hand die Kapuze über den Kopf, dann verstärkte ich den Griff um ihre warme, trockene Hand. _Warme, große Hände, die über Andys Gesicht strichen… ihre Taille umfingen…_Ich begann zu rennen.

Wir rannten den ganzen Weg ins Dorf, ohne Pause. Irgendwann zwischen durch trafen uns die ersten Tropfen. Die Luft brannte scharf in meiner Lunge. Der Schweiß auf meiner Stirn stand in krassem Gegensatz zur Kälte meiner Haut, mischte sich mit dem stärker werdenden Regen. Ich lief noch ein bisschen schneller. Mit jedem Schritt landeten meine Füße nun mit einem ekelerregenden Geräusch im Matsch. Nicht auf das Stechen in den Seiten achten – platsch - nicht sehen wie weit es noch ist - platsch - und nicht denken – platsch - nur nicht denken – platsch – platsch –platsch -

„Stop! Mandalay, halt an!" Ich brauchte einen Moment, um die Worte zu verarbeiten, die mit all dem Wind Probleme zu haben schienen, meine Ohren zu erreichen. Ein bisschen verzögert kam ich zum Stehen. Schwer atmend drehte ich mich zu Lily um, die meine Hand losgelassen hatte und sich die Seiten hielt.

„Gott… ich kann… nicht mehr…" Sie war schneeweiß, nur auf ihren Wangen brannten zwei fast kreisrunde Punkte leuchtend rot. Ihre Haare hatten sich zum größten Teil aus dem Pferdeschwanz gelöst und klebten als nasse, dunkle Fäden überall in ihrem Gesicht. Und wenn ich gedacht hatte ich war außer Atem… kein Vergleich zu Lily. Tatsächlich schien sie einem Zusammenbruch ziemlich nah. Ich drehte mich um zum Schloss und erschrak, als ich sah, wie weit sich das schmale, dunkle Band der Straße vom Schlosstor den Hügel hinab wand. Waren wir soweit gerannt?

Aber ich konnte jetzt nicht zurück. Es gab keinen logischen Grund, ich konnte einfach nicht. Bei dem bloßen Gedanken daran schien mein Hals eng zu werden und mein Magen rebellierte. Aber ich konnte doch Lily auch nicht zwingen, weiter zu laufen! Es war albern und kindisch, und angesichts der Tatsache, dass es immer noch regnete, als hätte jemand ausprobiert, wie wohl der Atlantik aussähe, wenn man ihn durch ein Sieb schüttet, war es wohl auch einfach blöd. Aber ich konnte nicht.

Lily nahm mir die Entscheidung ab. Sie strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht, atmete tief durch und dann nahm sie meine Hand, grub meine Fingernägel wieder aus dem Handballen und setzte sich in Bewegung.

o O o

Als wir die Tür zu den Drei Besen aufstießen, legte sich die warme, mit dem Geruch nach Feuer und Essen geschwängerte Luft um uns wie ein Bärenfell, warm und erdrückend. Aber es machte nichts; meine Knie waren noch immer weich von der Erleichterung, als ich die hellen, einladenden Lichter aus der Dunkelheit hatte auftauchen sehen.

Es war nicht viel los. Ein paar Dorfeinwohner saßen in ihren üblichen Ecken und unterhielten sich leise, ein paar junge Frauen schienen eine kleine Feier zu haben. Madame Rosmerta stand hinter der Bar und unterhielt sich leise lachend mit einer ihrer Kellnerinnen. Das Mädchen (Kelly? Kerry? Sowas in die Richtung) war es, die uns zuerst sah. Sie wies mit dem Kopf zu uns, und Rosmerta drehte sich um.

„Heilige Hornkröten, Mädchen, wie seht ihr denn aus?", und ohne eine Sekunde zu zögern hatte sie uns beiden einen Barhocker unter den Hintern und ein Butterbier vor die Nase geschoben.

Ich sah an mir selbst herunter. Kein Wunder, dass Rosmerta geschockt war: Meine Jeans waren bis über die Knie mit Schlamm bespritzt (von meinen Schuhen ganz zu schweigen) und hatten einen klaffenden Riss nahe dem Saum, wo sich irgendwas darin verfangen hatte. Mein Gryffindor-Sweatshirt war dunkelrot vom Regen und ich hatte das Gefühl, bis auf die Haut durchnässt zu sein. Lily sah nicht viel besser aus.

„Ähm, Ros?", begann ich, auf mein ziemlich gutes Verhältnis zur Wirtin bauend, „wir hätten da eine Bitte…"

Eine halbe Stunde später in Rosmertas Büro (in warmen Farben gehalten, voll ausgestattet mit Couch, Keksen und Kamin) waren wir beide nicht nur großzügig mit Butterbier versorgt, sondern auch trocken und in Besitz sauberer Kleidung. Recht körperbetonter Kleidung.

„So", sagte Rosmerta, Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und Augenbrauen bis zum Ansatz ihrer blonden Locken hochgezogen, „verratet ihr mir jetzt endlich, was das Ganze soll? Ich meine, nicht das ich euch das Zeug" – sie machte eine vage Geste zu unseren frischen Kleidern hin – „nicht gern leihen würde, aber wenn ihr nur trocken wieder ins Schloss wolltet, hätten normale Jacken und Pullover gereicht, meint ihr nicht?"

Lily hob die Arme, als wollte sie sagen, ihre Entscheidung seien die High Heels und das tief ausgeschnittene Top nicht gewesen. Ich hingegen fand nichts falsches an meinem Aussehen – der Jeansmini und die Stiefel waren perfekt für unser Ziel, und nein, die drei Butterbier hatten nichts mit meiner Auswahl zu tun, besten Dank auch. Aber wo wir gerade beim Thema waren…

„Na ja, weißt du, eigentlich wollten wir gar nicht wieder zum Schloss…"

„Sondern?" Rosmerta sah bestenfalls skeptisch aus.

„Na jaah… erinnerst du dich an dieses eine Mal, als du uns geholfen hast, nach Diagon Alley zu kommen? Wegen dieses Konzerts?" Es war schon fast ein Jahr her, aber damals hatte eine Band, die in den Drei Besen hatte spielen sollen, das Konzert nach London verlegt, und wir waren ziemlich verzweifelt gewesen, weil nicht einmal die Marauder einfach so von Hogwarts nach London kamen. Rosmerta war unser rettender Engel gewesen. Ich hoffte sehr, dass sie die Flügel seit dem nicht an den Nagel gehängt hatte.

Sie nickte etwas zögerlich und sah mich fragend an. Ich interpretierte das als Aufforderung, weiterzusprechen.

„Also, es wäre …echt der Wahnsinn wenn du sowas vielleicht …noch mal machen könntest?" Ähm. Das war nicht ganz die feurig-überzeugende Rede, die ich geplant hatte. Offensichtlich war Rosmerta derselben Meinung.

„Mandalay. Du weißt genau, dass es eigentlich nicht erlaubt ist, und dass ich es damals nur gemacht habe, weil ihr euch so drauf gefreut hattet." Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Na ja. Und weil Sirius diese Sache mit den Hundeaugen viel zu gut drauf hat."

Der gläserne Käfig aus Ablenkung, den ich seit Betreten der Bar so sorgfältig aufgebaut hatte, zersprang mit silberhellem Klirren, als sein Name fiel, und bevor ich mich unter Kontrolle hatte, spürte ich, wie meine Augen schon wieder brannten. Wütend auf mich selbst wandte ich mich ab und machte eine Show daraus, eine nichtexistente Wimper in die Finger zu bekommen, die selbst verständlich der einzige Grund dafür war, dass meine Augen tränten. Es regte mich bereits auf, dass ich mich benahm wie ein Kind, dem man seinen Lolli weggenommen hatte, aber was mich wirklich verrückt machte war, dass Rosmerta nie glauben würde, wir wären in der Lage, allein nachts nach London zu gehen, wenn ich einfach ohne ersichtlichen Grund in Tränen ausbrach. Sie musste mich ja für psychisch labil halten!

„Oh von mir aus, aber gnade euch Merlin, wenn ich deswegen Probleme bekomme!"

Bitte was? Hatte die ganze Heulerei vielleicht meine Ohren angegriffen? Aber nein, Lilys verständnisloser Blick sagte mir, dass sie genau dasselbe gehört hatte. Verwirrt zog ich die Nase hoch und schluckte an dem Kloß in meinem Hals herum.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln, als handele sie wider besseres Wissen, ging Rosmerta zu einem Schreibtisch aus hellem Holz (Kirsch vielleicht?), der in einer Ecke des Raumes unter einem großen Fenster stand und zog die breite Schublade unter der Arbeitsplatte heraus. Ich zwinkerte wiederholt, um meine Augen wieder klar zu bekommen. Neben mir machte Lily einen ziemlich guten Job beim Versuch, ruhig, gefasst und völlig an solche Situationen gewöhnt zu wirken. Nur ihre Hände, die sich immer wieder um den Saum ihres Tops schlossen und öffneten, verrieten, dass ihr bei der ganzen Sache wirklich nicht wohl war.

Schließlich schien Rosmerta gefunden zu haben, was sie suchte. Sie drehte sich wieder zu uns um, mit einem Gesichtsausdruck wie der Direktor von Gringotts, der kurz davor war, einem Kurier eine Millionen schwere Sendung zu überreichen (nicht, dass ich jemals den Direktor von Gringotts in einem solchen Moment gesehen hätte. Aber ich war mir sicher, dass sie so aussahen.) In einer Hand hielt sie ihren Zauberstab, in der anderen eine lange, sehr zarte Silberkette, an der ein Anhänger befestigt war, den ich leider nicht näher erkannte.

„Kommt mal näher."

Gehorsam taten wir, wie uns geheißen, und traten einen Schritt vor.

„Seht ihr die hier?" Rosmerta sah von einer zur anderen, während sie die Kette wie ein Pendel direkt vor unseren Nasen hin und her schwenkte. Ich verbiss mir eine Antwort à la „Nö, sie ist zu weit weg." Stattdessen überließ ich Lily das kommentarlose Nicken.

Rosmerta schob uns ein wenig näher zusammen, dann legte sie - langsam, sehr vorsichtig – die Kette um uns beide.

„Ich lege zwei Zauber darauf. Portschlüsselzauber, einer für jetzt, einer für später am Abend", erklärte sie, während sie in einer ihrer unzähligen Schürzentaschen nach ihrem Stab suchte, und mit einem verschmitzen Lächeln fügte sie hinzu „Zwölf Uhr, Cinderella-Style. Wenn ihr dann nicht beide die Kette berührt, kommt nur eine zurück, also schaut ja auf die Uhrzeit. Ach ja, noch was: Wenn jemand mitbekommt, dass ich nicht vom Ministerium abgesegnete Portschlüssel an Hogwartsschüler verteile, bin ich geliefert. Wenn ihr also an den Hogsmeadewochenenden was zu trinken wollt, seid bloß still, verstanden?"

Es hätte nicht ihre Ermahnung oder den ungewöhnlich ernsten Gesichtsausdruck gebraucht, um uns das verständlich zu machen. Seit einer Weile hatte das Ministerium die Regelungen für unautorisierte Magie kräftig angezogen; meiner Schwester Lucy hatte das bereits eine außerplanmäßige Nacht in den Quartieren der Eingreifzauberer verschafft, und auch andere waren schon in ziemlichen Schwierigkeiten gelandet deswegen.

Wir schworen also hoch und heilig und auf alles, was uns lieb und teuer war (Lily auf ihr Tagebuch, ich auf Minnie), keiner Menschenseele von unserem Transportmittel zu erzählen, dann umarmten wir Rosmerta noch einmal, bedankten uns für die hochgeschätzte Hilfe und strichen in einer fast synchronen Bewegung unsere Tops glatt. Rosmerta hielt drei mit knallroten Nägeln versehene Finger in die Luft

„Drei."

Ich warf Lily ein Lächeln zu. Wer brauchte schon die Jungs, um Party zu machen?

„Zwei."

In meinem Bauch torkelten ein paar Schmetterlinge umher, nicht sicher, ob das ihr Stichwort war.

„Eins."

Die Kette lag warm an meinem Hals. Loslassen. Ich musste loslassen.

„Bye."

Irgendwo in der Gegend meines Bauchnabels packte mich etwas, und dann ging alles unter in einem einzigen, gigantischen Mahlstrom aus Farbe und Geräusch.

o O o

Ich traf mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf dem Kopfsteinpflaster auf, wie ein Schrankkoffer, der umfiel. Neben mir ging Lily unter der Wucht der Landung in die Knie, fand ihre Balance aber wieder bevor sie wirklich neben mir auf dem Boden landen konnte.

„Uff", machte sie, und wischte sich eine widerspenstige rote Locke aus der Stirn, auf diese unbewusst elegante Art, um die man sie nur beneiden konnte. „Im Ernst, Magie transportiert mich in einem Sekundenbruchteil von Schottland nach London, aber glaubst du es gibt einen Weg diesen Mopp auf meinem Kopf unter Kontrolle zu halten? Pfeifendeckel!" Mit gerunzelter Stirn befreite sie sich aus der Umklammerung von Rosmertas Kette.

Ich grinste und stand auf, halbherzig den Straßenstaub von meiner Kehrseite klopfend. Meiner Frisur (wenn man es denn so nennen konnte) hatte der Portschlüssel auch nicht eben gut getan, aber davon würde ich mir sicher nicht die Laune verderben lassen, ebenso wenig wie vom Straßendreck. Überhaupt, dass es überhaupt Dreck war – und kein Schlamm – war ja schon positiv, hieß es doch, dass es in London anders als in Schottland und entgegen aller Klischees trocken war. Ich verstand das als gutes Zeichen.

Während Lily die Kette sicher in einer Tasche verstaute, begann ich meine Umgebung in mich aufzunehmen. Rosmerta hatte uns in die Winkelgasse, in die Nähe des Tropfenden Kessels geschickt, aber ich brauchte einen Moment, um das zu realisieren. Die alten Häuser, die riesigen Schaufenster und kunstvollen Ladenschilder waren kaum wieder zu erkennen wenn das Geräusch hunderter Füße, das Lachen und die Gespräche mit lang nicht gesehen Freunden und die gelegentlichen Explosionen fehlten, und die schmiedeeisernen Straßenlaternen warfen helle Flecken von Licht auf die Straße, die die Schatten zwischen den Häusern nur schwärzer zu machen schienen.

Die Luft war kühl, aber kristallklar, und am unbedeckten Himmel über uns glitzerten Sterne. Der Unterschied zu all dem nassen, matschigen Chaos, das um Hogwarts herum herrschte, hätte nicht größer sein können. Alle Konturen waren gestochen scharf, für einen Moment hatte ich das Gefühl mir wehzutun an den Kanten, die das Licht so hart machte, und mit einem heißen, schmerzhaften Stechen in der Brust wünschte ich mich zurück.

Unwillkürlich wandte ich meinen Blick zum Himmel. Er war genauso grenzenlos und majestätisch wie über „meinem" Dach. Ich atmete tief ein. Und als wir uns nach einem kurzen Moment zur Orientierung schließlich auf den Weg machten, hatte ich das Gefühl, das ich heute Abend vielleicht, wenn ich Glück hatte, okay sein würde.

Dann bogen wir um die nächste Ecke, und eine Welle von Geräuschen wusch über uns, als hätte jemand plötzlich den Ton angedreht. Die Szene, die wir gerade betreten hatten, war eine ganz andere als die stille, verzauberte der nächtlichen Winkelgasse. Der unauffällige Seitenweg öffnete sich zu einer Sackgasse, die mit jedem Meter breiter wurde, nur um dann abrupt an einer fast schwarzen Backsteinmauer zu enden. Licht spendete nicht die einzige Straßelaterne (wie es schien, war sie kaputt), sondern eine offen stehende Tür am Ende der Gasse. Von dort kamen auch Fetzen von lauter Musik, und um den Eingang standen Menschen, ein paar allein oder zu zweit, die meisten in Grüppchen von fünf oder sechs, in der Hand Flaschen. In der Dunkelheit glühten Zigarettenkippen. Hier und dort entdeckten wir bekannte Gesichter, Hogwartsabsolventen und flüchtige Bekannte, die mir oder Lily zunickten oder –winkten.

Jetzt, so kurz vorm Ziel, ließ ich mich aber nicht mehr von so unwichtigen Dingen wie Smalltalk aufhalten („Ey, bis' du nicht die kleine Schwester von… ey!"). Durch die Tür, schmale, dunkle Treppe runter, am Türsteher vorbei, bis wir vor einer anderen Tür standen, über der ein etwas schiefes, mit abblätternder blauer Farbe überzogenes Holzschild angebracht war: „Rabennest".

Ich strahlte Lily an: „Da sind wir! Komm mit, ich stell dir alle vor. Du wirst es lieben!"

Jetzt, da sie schon mal hier war, schien sie beschlossen zu haben, dass sie sich genauso gut amüsieren konnte, also strahlte sie zurück und ließ sich bereitwillig durch die Tür ziehen.

o O o

„Komm schooon", bettelte ich, Hundeblick, lange Vokale, das ganze Programm, „nur noch einer. Ein einziger klitze-klitze-klitzekleiner Feuerwhiskey noch, ja? Bitte. Biiiiiiiiiiiitte."

„Ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass das so eine gute Idee ist." Teds wilder blonder Lockenkopf tauchte hinter der Bar auf und sah mich halb mitleidig, halb belustigt an. „Du hattest genug, denkst du nicht?"

Ich schniefte. Ich wollte aber noch einen! Aber hier war nichts mehr zu holen, soviel war sicher. Ich beschloss, Lily zu suchen, vielleicht hatte sie ja noch was zu trinken… Ich rutschte von meinem erstaunlich wackeligen Barhocker herunter, ohhh, der Boden _bewegte_ sich, und machte mich auf den Weg. Ein Fuß vor den anderen, so ist's gut, rinks, lechts, oder sowas in der Art-

„Hoppla, aufpassen, junges Fräulein!"

Ich kicherte – _hicks_ – junges Fräulein, wer sagte denn sowas noch? Ich sah den Typ an, der mich aufgefangen hatte, aha, Drei-Tage-Bart, Tattoos am Nacken, Grinsen, so sahen also Leute aus, die junges Fräulein sagten?

„Möchtest du mir nicht ein bisschen Gesellschaft leisten? Du siehst aus, also müsstest du dich kurz hinsetzen…" Ich runzelte irritiert die Stirn. Ich war doch grade erst gesessen! Aber bevor ich wusste, wie mir geschah, zog er mich neben sich auf die Bank. Und eigentlich war es ja auch egal, man soll ja nett sein zu den Leuten, alles Brüder und Schwester und Onkels und Tanten und überhaupt hatte er noch ein Glas Feuerwhiskey, der so schön warm machte im Magen und ihm war bestimmt auch kalt, so wie er mir den Arm um die Schultern legte und- „Heyyy, den Song kenn' ich!" Sofort sprang ich auf.

Ich riss die Arme in die Luft und hüpfte: „London calling, nanana… oops, sorry!" Das Mädchen mit den grünen Haaren, das ich angerempelt hatte, verdrehte nur die Augen und murmelte etwas von „Immer diese Kinder und wozu gibt's eigentlich die Tanzfläche", und auch wenn ich es nicht besonders höflich fand, dass sie mein entschuldigendes Lächeln einfach ignorierte (und von welchen Kindern redete sie bloß?), war die Sache mit der Tanzfläche eine gute Idee. Ich bedankte mich bei ihrem Rücken für den Hinweis und drehte mich einmal um mich selbst. Wo war noch mal die Tanzfläche…? Den omnipräsenten Rauch wegblinzelnd, versuchte ich, aus den grauen Schemen um mich herum etwas Sinnvolles auszumachen. Plumps. Da saß ich auch schon wieder.

„He, lass mich, ich will tanzen! Kennst du das Lied, ich kann den Text, come out of the cupboard und dann noch was mit boys and girls…"

„Ach was, guck mal, die Tanzfläche ist viel zu voll. Und wir haben uns noch gar nicht vorgestellt… Ich bin Trent." Sein Eau de Toilette war unangenehm süßlich, und viel zu dicht an meiner Nase.

„Trent?"

„Ja, Schätzchen?"

„Lass mein Handgelenk los. Ich geh jetzt tanzen."

Ohne auf seine Antwort zu warten, machte ich mich los (Kann sein, dass ich ihn dabei gekratzt habe. Wenn ja tut mir das Leid. Denke ich. Oder eigentlich nicht.) und sah zu, dass ich weg kam, so schnell es mit meinen irgendwie wackeligen Knien ging.

Statt der Tanzfläche fand ich die Bar wieder. Auch egal. Mein Kopf schwamm sowieso schon. Tanzen war vielleicht doch nicht so die Idee.

„Vergiss es, außer Wasser kriegst du hier nichts mehr.", begrüßte Ted mich grinsend. Ich schielte die Theke hinunter, zu einer jungen Frau, die nahe der Tür ebenfalls Getränke ausgab. „Und ja, das hab' ich auch schon Andy gesagt. Du brauchst es bei ihr also gar nicht erst versuchen. Hier, trink das. Wenn du so in die Schule zurückkommst, macht McGoogles Hackfleisch aus dir."

Ich nahm das Glas entgegen, das Ted mir hinhielt – warum waren bloß die Konturen so unscharf? -, und schaffte es, es zum Mund zu führen, ohne allzu viel zu verschütten. Die Theke musste ohnehin geputzt werden, richtig?

Ohne zu zögern, kippte ich das die klare Flüssigkeit hinter – und hätte sie fast wieder ausgespuckt, als ich erkannte was es war.

„Uähh!", sagte ich vorwurfsvoll zu Ted, den ich plötzlich wieder gestochen scharf sah. „Hättest du mich nicht wenigstens vorwarnen können?"

„Dann hättest du es ja nicht getrunken." Das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht verriet deutlich, dass er seinen Spaß hatte.

„Deine Frau färbt auf dich ab", murmelte ich düster, während ich noch versuchte den widerlich medizinischen Geschmack auf meiner Zunge los zu werden. Na ja, wenigstens war ich wieder nüchtern. Auch wenn ich morgen früh trotz allem höllische Kopfschmerzen haben würde.

„Redet ihr von mir?" Die schmale Gestalt einer Frau trat aus den Halbschatten nahe der Tür und gesellte sich zu uns.

Andromeda Tonks musterte mich einen Moment lang aufmerksam, dann grinste sie.

„Ganz die Schwester, hm? Mitten im Schuljahr abhauen und trinken gehen – Lucy wäre ja so stolz auf dich." Wir kannten uns über meine Schwester, die als Ravenclaw prinzipiell kaum Vorurteile hatte, und sich daher immer gut mit der außergewöhnlich klugen und offenen Slytherin verstanden hatte, die beiden waren noch immer sehr gute Freundinnen. Ich war mir sogar ziemlich sicher, dass sie etwas mit dem Abend zu tun hatte, an dem Ted und Andromeda zusammen gekommen waren…

„Tja, gegen Familie kann man nichts machen", sagte ich leichthin und in Gedanken bei meiner eigenen. Erst als ich den Ausdruck auf Andys Gesicht wahrnahm, unlesbar, als wäre ein Visier heruntergegangen, und Teds alarmiertes Kopfschütteln in meine Richtung, ging mir auf, was ich gesagt hatte.

Während Andromeda mit den hohen Wangenknochen, der aristokratisch-geraden Nase und den grauen Augen, die je nach Stimmung von sturmfarben bis kristallklar variierten, durchaus eine deutliche Ähnlichkeit zu Sirius aufwies, war es ihre Art, sich zu bewegen, zu sprechen, ihr Kinn ein wenig höher zu tragen als andere, die sie klar als Mitglied eines anderen Teils der Familie Black auswies. Denn ihre Stimme hätte ebenso gut Narcissas sein können, und ihre beiläufig, aber unübersehbar aufrechte Haltung Bellatrix'.

Vor langer Zeit einmal waren die drei Schwestern Black eine Einheit gewesen, und ich wusste, dass der Verlust ihrer Familie Andromeda so viel mehr weh tat als Sirius, der immer irgendwie allein gestanden hatte. Ich beeilte mich, mich zu entschuldigen, während ich am liebsten meinen Kopf auf die Holztheke vor mir geschlagen hätte. Das Fingerspitzengefühl einer Bergtrolls.

„Es macht nichts", wischte sie meine Beteuerungen und die unkomfortable Situation mit einer Handbewegung weg. „Merlin weiß, dass ich gegen meine Familie nichts habe ausrichten können. Blacks sind verdammt sture Idioten, allesamt." Als Ted enthusiastisch nickte, schlug sie ihm spielerisch gegen den Arm.

Dummerweise entging ihr deswegen nicht das „Allerdings!", das mir bei ihrer letzten Feststellung entfahren war. Die Erwähnung der Familie Black und Andromedas schmerzhaft vertraute Gesichtszüge hatten wieder an die Oberfläche gebracht, weshalb ich eigentlich hier war. Während Ted sich um ein paar Neuankömmlinge kümmerte, wandte Andy sich wieder mir zu, mit einem Gesicht, als ahnte sie, was kommen würde. Warum konnte ich auch nicht meinen großen Mund halten? Keine Chance, dass sie das auf sich beruhen lassen würde.

„Was hat mein armer unwissender Lieblingscousin diesmal verbockt?", fragte sie mit einem schlecht versteckten Lächeln in den Mundwinkeln und zog sich einen Stuhl und ein Glas heran.

Ich wollte gerade beginnen (der Verwandtschaft erzählen, wenn das keine angemessene Rache war!), als mir jemand zuvor kam: „Alles! Black hat wie immer alles versaut, was nur irgendwie geht!"

Lily, Wangen gerötet vom Tanzen und vom Alkohol, schnappte sich einen Barhocker, ließ sich neben mir nieder. Aber bevor sie wirklich in Fahrt kommen konnte, mischte sich eine dritte Stimme ein: „Hey, spinnst du, da wollte _ich_ mich grade hinsetzten!"

„Heul doch", entgegnete sie trocken, ohne dem Sprecher auch nur einen Blick zu gönnen (Lily hasste es, unterbrochen zu werden), und machte Anstalten, den Gesprächsfaden wieder aufzunehmen. Dazu kam sie jedoch nicht.

„Was hast du zu mir gesagt? So spricht niemand mit mir, verstanden?"

Jetzt drehten wir uns doch um. Ich verdrehte die Augen. Es war Trent. Nüchtern betrachte sah er ein ganzes Stück größer und bulliger aus, was ich in Kombination mit dem eher unintelligenten, aber wütenden Blick etwas beunruhigend fand.

Lily offensichtlich nicht.

„Ich sagte „HEUL DOCH!". Soll ich's buchstabieren?", fügte sie mit einem süßlichen Lächeln hinzu. Hinter mir schlug Andromeda die Hand vor die Stirn: „Gryffindors! Immer das gleiche!"

Mister „Ich kann zwar nicht bis drei zählen, aber das ist egal weil ich dir bei zwei schon aufs Maul hau" grollte, tief aus der Kehle heraus: „Du kannst froh sein, dass ich keine Frauen schlage."

Mittlerweile hatten wir Publikum, und an Trents Seite hatten sich ein paar Kerle vom gleichen Kaliber wie er eingefunden, mit denen er offensichtlich da war.

„Na Gott sei Dank", spöttelte Lily, die sich offensichtlich nicht beherrschen konnte. „Ich armes Frauchen hätte mich ja nicht verteidigen können, und schon gar nicht wenn wir hier so ganz alleine sind."

„'Gott sei Dank'? Wir danken nicht Gott. Wir danken Merlin. _Schlammblut_." Wie es so schön heißt: Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge. Alle Köpfe drehten sich dem Sprecher zu. Er stand neben Trents Schulter, einen halben Kopf kleiner als dieser, schmaler gebaut, aber eindeutig der Kopf des Grüppchens. Ich erkannte ihn nicht, aber seine ganze Haltung schrie förmlich „Reinblüter". Das Kinn weit oben, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, sah er uns heraus fordernd an, offensichtlich nicht im Geringsten angefochten durch die kritischen Blicke, die er sich von allen Seiten einfing. Aber niemand sprach.

Also tat ich es.

„Du wirst allen danken, die du nur finden kannst, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, Arschloch." Es war die beiläufige Art, wie er es gesagt hatte, und die Tatsache, dass niemand etwas unternahm, die mich mehr als alles andere wütend machten.

Kalte, stahlblaue Augen fixierten mich und der Typ öffnete gerade den Mund, als Andy sich hinter der Theke hervorgekämpft und durch die Menge gedrängelt hatte und in dem freien Raum, der sich gebildet hatte auftauchte.

„Dass eins klar ist, Avery, dieses Wort will ich meiner Bar nie wieder hören." Hätte sie mich mit demselben Blick gemustert wie den Möchtegern-Ganganführer da, ich hätte sie nicht so herablassend angesehen. Enterbt oder nicht, das Black'sche Familien-Temperament war ganz eindeutig vorhanden.

„Ach ja. Mrs. _Tonks_. Wie sie zu solchen" – er nickte mit dem Kinn zu Lily herüber, und ich riss mich zusammen, um ihm keine reinzuhauen – „stehen, ist ja bekannt. Wie geht's denn der Familie? Ach ja, sie gehören ja nicht mehr dazu. Wie… bedauerlich." Seine Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus, und ich wollte nichts mehr, als ihm dieses widerliche Grinsen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen.

„Raus." Obwohl ich ihre Hände zittern sehen konnte, war Andys Stimme ruhig und völlig kalt, verriet mit keinem Ton, dass er sie irgendwie getroffen hatte. „Auf der Stelle raus, und lasst euch hier nicht wieder blicken."

Und bevor irgendjemand reagieren konnte, hatte sie ihren Stab gezogen, ein blauer Blitz fuhr durch die Luft, und ein schwacher Geruch nach Schwefel hing für eine Sekunde in der Luft, bevor ihn der wabernde Zigarettenrauch in sich aufnahm und verschluckte.

„Die Tür erkennt euch jetzt", erklärte sie unbeteiligt und scheinbar ohne Trents Zauberstab, der auf ihre Kehle gerichtet war, zu bemerken, „und solltet ihr noch mal versuchen, das „Rabennest" zu betreten, werde ich das mitbekommen. Wenn ihr klug seid, macht ihr also besser einen großen Bogen um die Gegend." In diesem Moment sah ich, warum die Familie Black so gefürchtet war. Andromedas strahlte eine Kälte aus, die bis zu den Knochen durchdrang, und eine selbstverständliche Macht, wie es nur jemand fertig brachte, der von klein auf in dem Glauben erzogen worden war, der absoluten Elite anzugehören.

„Und jetzt raus!" Mit einem letzten abschätzigen Blick in unsere Richtung (der allerdings an Effekt verlor durch die Geschwindigkeit, mit der sie verschwanden) und einer Menge Gemurmel über gesunkene Standards trotteten sie zum Ausgang. Avery ging zuletzt, und als einziger schweigend. Er musste auch nichts sagen. Die Handkante, die er über den Hals zog als er an uns vorbeilief, sprach ihre eigene Sprache. Aber wir hörten weg.

o O o

Dieser Vorfall hatte ein wenig die Stimmung verdorben, und obwohl wir noch eine Weile blieben und tranken und tanzten und mit allem flirteten, das männlich war (na ja, alles was keine schwarzen Haare hatte), war irgendwie die Luft raus, und so waren wir um kurz vor zwölf gar nicht so unglücklich, dass wir gehen mussten.

Schweigend traten wir aus dem Haus auf die nun Sackgasse und genossen die frische Luft in vollen Zügen. In einer Tonne hatte jemand ein Feuer angezündet, das mehr Schatten als Licht zu geben schien. Ich wollte gerade einen entsprechenden Kommentar zu Lily machen (haha, dumm gelaufen, kein Grillzeug dabei), da lösten sich einige Gestalten aus der gegenüberliegenden Ecke, die ich bisher noch nicht bemerkt hatte, und kamen auf uns zu. Breitbeinig, Daumen in den Gürtelschlaufen, perfekt in einer Linie. Wir sahen im Gegenlicht nur die Silhouetten. Wie in einem schlechten Horrorfilm, dachte ich in einem Anflug von Galgenhumor. Nach dem Motto „Wenn in der Hölle kein Platz mehr ist…". Denn ich ahnte nur zu gut, wer uns da beehren wollte.

„Ah, wenn das nicht die Damen von früher am Abend sind. Das Schlammblut. Ja und guck mal Trent, deine Freundin. Wo habt ihr eure Wachhunde gelassen?"

„Na, du hast doch genug für alle dabei. Habt ihr eigentlich kein zu Hause, Jungs?" Ich verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme vor der Brust und musterte Avery – natürlich war er es, der gesprochen hatte – mit einem Gesicht, von dem ich hoffte, dass es gleichgültig aussah.

„Auch noch frech, was? Gryffindor, jede Wette." Er hatte den spöttisch-freundlichen Tonfall fallen gelassen und klang nun, als rede er über etwas lästiges, aber unwichtiges, ein Fleck auf dem Hemd, ein eingerissener Nagel.

„Ihr glaubt ihr könnt hier herumspazieren, als ob ihr ein Recht darauf hättet, Schlammblüter, Muggelfreunde, Blutsverräter-" Ich fragte mich, ob es da eine Art Broschüre gab: „10 Punkte, die man als Reinblutfanatiker bei seinen Monologen vor potentiellen Opfer unbedingt erwähnen sollte". Anders war nicht zu erklären, dass sie immer dasselbe deklamierten. (Ob es wohl Fleißpunkte fürs Auswendiglernen gab? Ein goldener Totenkopf für dich, Avery, weil du so schön deine Beleidigungen gelernt hast?)

„Was sollen wir machen?", flüsterte Lily aus dem Mundwinkel. Die Typen hatten mittlerweile einen Halbkreis um uns gebildet. Und noch ein goldener Totenkopf, für unbemerktes Synchroneinkreisen. Scheiße.

„Keine Panik." Aber leider, leider auch kein Plan.

„Hat euch jemand erlaubt zu reden?", fuhr Avery uns an. Ah, der wurde wohl auch nicht gern unterbrochen.

Sie kamen im Gleichschritt (!) näher. Wirklich, wäre ich nicht mittendrin gewesen, die Situation hätte mich echt amüsiert.

„Tja", Avery war jetzt nahe genug, um leise sprechen zu können, „was machen wir denn jetzt mit euch? So ganz allein, zwei arme kleine Mädchen gegen so viele große böse Männer? Vielleicht sollten wir euch ja laufen lassen?" Er sah sich zu seinen Leuten um, die pflichtbewusst lachten.

„Nein. Vielleicht sollten wir… sagt mal, habt ihr eigentlich ein Testament gemacht?"

„Nein, ich weiß noch nicht, wer die Villa bekommen soll, und mein Gringotts-Verließ ist auch noch nicht aufgeteilt. Töten läuft heut also nicht… würde euch nächsten Dienstag passen?" Es war (schlimm genug) eine Sirius-Taktik – Müll reden, bis ihnen die Ohren bluten, in der Hoffnung, dass bis dahin irgendjemandem ein Plan einfällt oder sie freiwillig abhauen. Und da zumindest letzteres eher unwahrscheinlich war… denk nach, Mandalay, _denk nach_… Aber Averys Stimme bohrte sich in meinen Kopf, ließ mir keinen Platz zum denken…

„Nun, das ist wirklich dumm. Aber wisst ihr, man auch ohne töten so viel _Spaß_ haben. Wusstet ihr zum Beispiel, dass man einen Unterarmknochen – sowohl Elle als auch Speiche – in regelmäßigen Zentimeterabständen etwas 12 bis 13 Mal brechen kann? Und wenn man den Arm dann noch ein bisschen verdreht… es heißt, das Höllenfeuer sei nichts dagegen…"

Höllenfeuer…denk nach…Ich unterdrückte die aufsteigende Übelkeit… denk nach… Feuer… _Feuer_… das war es! Ich griff Lilys Hand und drückte so fest ich konnte.

„Wenn ich jetzt sage", murmelte ich mit möglichst wenig Lippenbewegung, „dann rennst du, so schnell du kannst zum Tropfenden Kessel, okay?" Ihr Nicken sah ich nur aus dem Augenwinkel. Wenn vorher in meinen Adern Eis gewesen war, pulsierten sie nun vor Adrenalin, und eine Art grimmige Befriedigung bemächtigte sich meiner. Das habt ihr nun davon, ihr reinblütigen Idioten, dass ihr keine Ahnung von Muggeln habt. Jeder, der einmal einen James-Bond-Film gesehen hatte, wusste, dass man als Bösewicht mit seinen Plänen nicht angab, weil der Gute (und da zählte ich uns in diesem Fall durchaus dazu) sonst entkam.

Im Ernst, Idioten, alle miteinander.

Ich spähte auf die Uhr. Drei vor Zwölf. Mist, noch zu früh.

„Aber genug geplaudert. Wollt ihr nicht mal näher kommen?" Wir waren wieder beim höflichen Konversationston angelangt.

„Oh, eigentlich gefällt es uns hier ganz gut", gab Lily im selben Small-Talk-Stil zurück.

„Na, dann kommen wir eben zu euch…" Und sie rückten noch einen Schritt näher. Zwei vor Zwölf. Meine Finger schlossen sich um den Zauberstab in meiner Tasche.

„Stäbe auf den Boden, Hände in die Luft." Okay, _das_ klang jetzt nach Kasernenhof. (Wenn die auch Essen bekamen wie bei der Armee, wunderte mich die schlechte Laune gar nicht.)

„Aber doch nicht gleichzeitig, oder?" Scheiße, sie verstellten mir die Sicht.

„Nein, schön nacheinander. Los jetzt!" Wir zuckten zusammen, als hätte er mit der Peitsche geknallt.

Eine Minute vor Zwölf. Jetzt hoben sie die Stäbe. Ich drückte Lilys Hand.

Begrabt mein Herz an der Biegung des Flusses.

„Lily, _jetzt_."


	12. Lückenhaft

_Versuchen wir, positiv an die Sache ranzugehen: Knapp eineinhalb Monate sind besser als knapp zwei, richtig? Nichtsdestotrotz, wieder ein mal Entschuldigung für die Verspätung. Ich hab allerdings auch dieses Mal einen guten Grund, und von dem habt ihr dieses Mal sogar was. Ich schreibe neben dieser Geschichte auch an dem großen Gemeinschaftsprojekt der Rumtreiberinnen mit. Setz uns auf euren Alert, es lohnt sich ;)_

_Die nächste Pause dürfte wieder kleiner werden, das neue Kapitel ist bereits angefangen._

_Vielen Dank an alle, die so lieb waren, ein Review dazulassen (__**Mondfee, xNiamhx, Lucyann **__und__** Dragoneye4) **__als auch __**Irgendwie**__ für den virtuellen Arschtritt ::g::_

_Disclaimer: Nix meins, alles JKR._

_Soundtrack: Matchbox 20 mit „Unwell"_

Zwölftes Kapitel

Um mich herum ist es warm, und weich, und fast trocken. Nur meine Haare, die mir an der Wange kleben, sind noch feucht. Ich stecke irgendwo auf halbem Weg zwischen Schlaf und Wachsein, ich will zurück in weiches, einladendes Dunkel, aber etwas lässt mich nicht. Irgendetwas kitzelt in meinem Nacken. Probeweise öffne ich meine Augen, aber ich sehe genauso viel wie zuvor. Schwarz, alles. Mein Gefühl sagt: Mitten in der Nacht (also schlaf!) Ich könnte versuchen, mich zu bewegen, herausfinden wo ich bin, aber das ist soviel Aufwand, und ich bin so angenehm müde und schwer und alles hier riecht vertraut (diese Information stammt Pinsel, die einen viel besseren Geruchssinn hat als Mandalay), also wozu. Ich bin ohnehin nur wach weil da irgendetwas ganz, ganz sanft über die Haut in meinem Nacken streicht. Aber da war noch etwas… „Lily", murmele ich, mein Mund formt das Wort fast widerwillig, er hat sich an den gleichmäßigen Atemrhythmus gewöhnt. „Mmhmhmm", macht es hinter mir undeutlich, und ich erkenne das Kitzeln in meinem Nacken als fremden Atem. „Lily, s du das?" Ich versuche, meinen Kopf zu drehen, aber da ist ein Arm um meine Hüfte, der mich nicht lässt, der mich näher an den warmen Körper hinter mir zieht (zu viel Kraft, registriere ich irgendwo im Unterbewusstsein, nicht Lily), und eine Stimme an meinem Ohr, „Schlaf weiter", und weil es das beste ist, was ich in dem Moment machen kann, tue ich genau das.

o O o

Langsam Augen auf. Aaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaa. Augen wieder zu. _Schnell_.

„Hallo? Hallo, Vorhänge zu? Bitte?" Keine Antwort. „Haaaaaaaaaaaaaallo. Wenn da jemand ist: Vorhänge? Bitte. Meine Augen sterben."

Immer noch nichts. Irgendwo draußen sangen Vögel. Mistviecher.

…und wo bitte war ich, dass hier Vögel sangen? Irgendwo in meinem vernebelten Gehirn machte sich die Idee breit, dass es vielleicht nützlich wäre, das herauszufinden. Also, zweiter Versuch. Augen auf, ganz langsam. Ihh, Sonne. Viel zu hell, immer noch. Automatisch drehte ich mich weg. Ahh, mein Kopf. Blendender Schmerz fuhr direkt von meinem Hinterkopf zwischen die Augen, wurde zurückgeworfen und begann dann, lustige Runden zu drehen. Verdammt. Verdammt, verdammt, _verdammt._

Es war als hätte ich eine riesige Eisenkugel im Kopf, die auf jede kleinste Gewichtsverlagerung, jede Bewegung reagierte, in dem sie mit unverminderter Geschwindigkeit und ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste gegen meine Schädelwand prallte. Oh Götter, was hab ich euch getan?!

Das war, bei genauerer Betrachtung, keine schlechte Frage: Was _hatte_ ich getan, um in diesem Zustand aufzuwachen? Selbst vor dem ersten Kaffee ging es mir normalerweise nicht so dreckig. Unter Einsatz all meiner Willenstärke und von bisher unbekannten Reserven zehrend hob ich einen Arm und legte eine Hand über meine Augen. Gnädiges Dunkel. Ich versuchte, mich zu konzentrieren. Was war passiert? Langsam, und nicht ohne die Kopfschmerzen zu multiplizieren, kam die Erinnerung zurück. Sirius und Andy in der Halle (hatte der Gedanke an ein eventuelles Frühstück schon vorher zum allgemeinen Unwohlsein beigetragen, drehte sich mir jetzt schlicht der Magen rum), Rosmerta und die Drei Besen, Lily, das Rabennest, dieser Typ (Avers… Avern… irgendsowas…) und seine Idioten, und dann… ja, was dann?

Nichts. Nada. Niente. Totaler Filmriss. Ich gab ein Geräusch von mir, das versuchte, die Mitte zwischen Stöhnen und Seufzen zu treffen und im Endeffekt bei einem Schnauben landete.

Ein Weile lag ich einfach nur still und wartete darauf, dass die Erinnerung kam (oder alternativ jemand mit Kaffee und einem „Dolorcalmus"), aber nachdem keines von beidem eintrat, fand ich mich damit ab, dass ich mich früher oder später selbst in Bewegung setzten müssen würde. Gah. Zur Sicherheit blieb ich noch ein paar Minuten liegen – hätte ja sein können, dass doch noch jemand kommt! – dann verlagerte ich vorsichtig und schön der Reihe nach ein Körperteil nach dem anderen aus dem Bett und in die Wildnis.

Die Wildnis zeichnete sich in diesem Fall aus durch Quidditchposter an den Wänden, mehr oder weniger lebendige Essenreste und auf dem Boden Kleidungsberge, die den Alpen Konkurrenz machten. Insgesamt sah sie dem Schlafsaal der Gryffindor-Sechstklässler recht ähnlich. Also, zum Verwechseln ähnlich. Genau gleich, sozusagen.

Ich beschloss, mir diese eventuell wichtige Information aufzuheben und näher zu betrachten, sobald ich Zeit dazu hatte. In diesem Moment war ich nämlich voll auf damit beschäftigt, weder die Balance noch meinen wenigen vorhandenen Mageninhalt zu verlieren, was sich als durchaus anspruchsvolle Aufgabe herausstellte.

o O o

Der Gryffindorturm lag im 7.Stock, also bei normalem Gehtempo etwa zehn Minuten von der großen Halle und damit meinem Frühstück (bzw. der Uhr zufolge Mittagessen) entfernt.

Von mir aus hätte es ruhig weiter sein können.

Den ganzen Weg nach unten machte ich mir Gedanken, wie zum Teufel ich mich verhalten sollte: Mich entschuldigen? Erst mal rausfinden was los war? Mich kommentarlos dazu setzen? Die Jungs komplett ignorieren? Jede der Optionen hatte ihren Reiz. Vielleicht konnte mir ja eine pro/contra- Liste helfen.

Für die Liste sprach, dass ich dann viel besseren Überblick hätte, dagegen, dass ich… gerade eine pro/contra- Liste machte, ob ich eine pro/contra- Liste machen sollte? Oh Merlin. Nennt mich Moony.

Bei der Halle angekommen, war ich zwar kein Stück schlauer als zuvor, dafür aber ein gutes Stück hungriger. Mein Magen gab Geräusche von sich, mit denen man problemlos einen Steinschlag hätte vertonen können. Großartig. Eine Entscheidung, die unter Umständen meine restliche Zeit in Hogwarts, wenn nicht mein ganzes Leben beeinflussen konnte, wurde nicht aufgrund logischer und vernünftiger Argumente von meinem Gehirn getroffen, sondern aus ganz profanem Nahrungsmangel von meinem Magen. Wie typisch.

Der Gryffindortisch war voll besetzt, mit den einzigen zwei freien Stühlen neben einem Drittklässler namens McGarlick (neben dem niemand sitzen wollte, weil er ein echtes Problem mit persönlicher Hygiene hatte) und zwischen Sirius und Lily. Ich unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Es war immer_, immer _jemand im Krankenflügel oder zu spät oder an einem anderen Tisch … außer heute. In diesem Moment war es ziemlich schwer, sich nicht wie die Hauptperson in einem großen, galaktischen Witz vorzukommen. (Hallo? Falls ihr zufällig irgendwelche Gottheiten seid, die grade über mich lachen? Lasst es. Bitte. Oder gebt mir wenigstens Dolorcalmus.)

Aber ungelöste Verhaltensfrage hin oder her – mit einem Kopf, wie ich ihn in diesem Moment hatte, wollte ich wirklich nicht neben McGarlick sitzen. Mich in mein Schicksal ergebend steuerte ich also den Platz zwischen Lily und Sirius an. Zumindest hätte ich so Lilys Unterstützung sicher. Und dass ich die brauchen würde, stand spätestens fest, als ich neben Sirius Andy sitzen sah, immer noch in etwas, dass man tatsächlich als Kleidung bezeichnen konnte und in regem Gespräch mit Sirius. Mir blieb aber auch nichts erspart.

Möglichst unauffällig schob ich mich auf meinen Stuhl und begrüßte meinen Teller mit einem gemurmelten „Hey."

Lily drehte sich um, musterte mich von oben bis unten und lächelte dann mitleidig. „Eigentlich wollte ich ja sauer auf dich sein, nur das du's weißt. Aber so wie du aussiehst… mein Beileid, wann ist denn die Beerdigung?"

„Danke, ich hab dich auch lieb", erwiderte ich säuerlich. Ich hatte vorgehabt, noch mehr zu sagen, aber ich verlor den Faden (okay. Das Wollknäuel.) als jemand meine rechte Hand drückte. Ich fuhr so schnell herum, dass ein Nackenwirbel knackste. Neben mir saß Sirius und widmete sich hingebungsvoll seiner Mousse au Chocolat. Als er meinen Blick bemerkte, drehte er mir leicht den Kopf zu, nickte mir zu, und aß weiter. Seine Berührung schien auf meiner Haut nachzuklingen.

Hm. Also. Das war jetzt irgendwie… der Spannung nicht gerecht geworden. Und gelöst war damit auch noch nichts. Aber was wollte ich machen, Szenen in mitten der Großen Halle waren nicht eben eines meiner Hobbies, und außerdem hatte ich immer noch Hunger. Ich wandte mich also dem Teller vor mir zu. Und hätte fast laut aufgelacht.

Neben einer Schale mit Mousse au Chocolat lag eine kleine, rundbauchige Phiole, in der dunkelblaue Flüssigkeit schwappte. Ich musste nicht auf das in Madame Pomfreys Schrift ausgefüllte Etikett schauen, um den Dolorcalmus zu erkennen. Völlig ohne mein Zutun verzogen sich meine Lippen zum ersten kleinen Lächeln des Tages.

[Ent – schuld – igung, die; _Subs_.: Bitte um Vergebung, oft vorgebracht in der Hoffnung, der zu entschuldigende Vorfall möge damit vergessen sein. Normalerweise persönlich erledigt.

Es sei denn, man hieß Black mit Nachnahmen.

Als ich mich umdrehte, um mich zu bedanken, war der Stuhl neben mir leer.

o O o

„Hmm, da waren diese Spinner auf der Straße, und dann hast du irgendwie die brennende Tonne auf sie geschossen, und der eine ist umgefallen und wir sind gerannt, und dann hat sich der Portschlüssel aktiviert… und dann kommt eine Weile nichts…", Lily runzelte die Stirn, pustete sich frustriert eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und schlug mit der flachen Hand auf eines der Kissen, mit denen Sofas im Gemeinschaftsraum ausgestattet waren. „Ich weiß nicht. Wir müssen an der Grenze zu den Ländereien rausgekommen sein, glaube ich, aber ich kann mich nicht _erinnern_… Ach, verdammte Krötengrütze."

Ich nickte. Oh ja, verdammte Krötengrütze allerdings. Ich wusste genau wo von sie sprach. Ich hätte nicht sagen können warum, aber das Gefühl, nicht zu wissen, was geschehen war, machte mich unruhig, als hätte ich irgendwie die Kontrolle verloren, als könnte ich mir jedes mal, wenn ich den Mund aufmachte nicht mehr sicher sein, ob ich log, weil ich einfach nicht wusste, was passiert war. Was ich getan hatte.

Für eine Weile saßen wir einfach nur da und ließen die Geräusche eines vollen Gemeinschaftsraums am Samstagnachmittag über uns hinwegspülen. Jetzt, da die Nachwirkungen von Teds großzügiger Auslegung des Gesetzes zum Schutz minderjähriger Zauberer Dolorcalmus sein Dank abgeklungen waren, war mir erst langsam bewusst geworden, was ich da eigentlich getan hatte. Es war nicht nur, dass ich abends vom Schulgelände abgehauen und illegal nach London gereist war, mir dort maßlos die Kante gegeben hatte, das Verbot der Zauberei Minderjähriger verletzt und mich mit einer Gruppe verkappter dunkler Zauberer angelegt hatte, obwohl das alles sicher keine Glanzleistung gewesen waren. Es war noch nicht mal, dass ich Lily, Vertrauensschülerin extraordinär, da mit reingezogen hatte, was auch zu einem nicht unwesentlichen Teil zu meinen Kopfschmerzen beigetragen hatte. Nein, was mir wirklich Sorgen machte - die Sorte Sorgen, die keinen Platz für anderes ließ, mit jedem Herzschlag gegen die Rippen hämmerte und den gesamten Brustkorb vor Anspannung vibrieren ließ – war der Grund für das alles.

Ich konnte es drehen und wenden wie ich wollte, im Endeffekt war der Auslöser für meine Reaktion Sirius gewesen. Oder genauer: Sirius, der sich von Andy küssen ließ. Sie küsste.

Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass mir das noch Kopfschmerzen bereiten würde, und zwar solche, gegen die kein Dolorcalmus half.

Vorerst jedoch hatte ich Ablenkung.

„Hey. Mandalay."

„Hm?" Fragend sah ich Lily an.

„Was glaubst du, wieviel Schlaf wir heute bekommen, wenn wir nicht rausfinden, wo wir gestern geschlafen haben?"

Na ja, ich für meinen Teil wusste ziemlich sicher, wo ich geschlafen hatte. Aber ich sah ihren Punkt.

„Was schlägst du vor?"

„Ich weiß nicht wie's dir geht, aber ich für meinen Teil wollte schon immer mal Privat Detektiv spielen…"

Ich grinste. „Indizien suchen, Zeugen befragen und dann klugscheißen?"

„Genau das."

„Na dann, machen wir doch mal ein paar Kindheitsträume war und finden raus, was genau wir gestern so getan haben."

„Yeah! Hol den Trenchcoat raus, Baby."

Wir sahen uns an und lachten.

Den Rest des Tages widmeten wir also der Recherche. Wir versuchten, uns möglichst an alles zu erinnern (nach und nach tauchten einige Details aus dem braunen Erinnerungs-Morast auf), suchten nach Informationen über Portschlüssel – kam man da raus, wo man gestartet war? Wie genau waren die Dinger, und ließen sich auch unregistrierte irgendwie nach verfolgen? – und kamen uns insgesamt sehr cool vor. Zwischendurch schauten Remus und Peter vorbei (James war bei Lilys Gesichtsausdruck geflüchtet – leidvolle Erfahrung hatte ihm beigebracht, dass es das klügste war), leisteten uns ein bisschen Gesellschaft, brachten uns ein bisschen Essen und machten sich ein bisschen über unser Problem lustig, bis wir sie lachend verscheuchten. Vor den Fenstern des Gemeinschaftsraumes kroch eine bleigraue Wolkendecke über den Himmel, bis aus grau dunkelblau und aus Nachmittag Abend wurde.

„Also", sagte ich um meinen Lolli herum („Hauselfen handgemacht, jetzt noch sahniger!") und tippe mit dem Zeigefinger auf eine grob gezeichnete Karte Hogwarts' und der Ländereien, „wenn das, was Rosmerta geschrieben hat, stimmt, müssten wir eine Minute nach zwölf _da _angekommen sein."

„Hmm", machte Lily zur Antwort, rückte ihre Füße ein bisschen näher ans Kaminfeuer und streichelte Rosmertas Eule. „Und wann wir los sind wissen wir, und in groben Zügen auch, was dazwischen passiert ist. Aber danach, was war danach?"

Als ob ich mich nicht hundertmal schon dasselbe gefragt hätte. Trotzdem antwortete ich.

„Tja, da fangen die Probleme an. Das nächste, woran ich mich erinnern kann, ist der Schlafsaal der Jungs, aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie ich dahin gekommen sein soll." Mir kam ein Gedanke. „Wo hast du eigentlich geschlafen, sag mal?"

Lily hielt im Eulen-Streicheln inne. „Dasselbe wollte ich dich gerade fragen. Wieso der Jungs -Schlafsaal, ich bin in unserem aufgewacht."

Die Eule klackte empört mit dem Schnabel.

„Hä?", machte ich unintelligenterweise. Das ergab ja noch weniger Sinn.

Lily runzelte die porzellanweiße Stirn.

„Warum hast du mir das noch nicht erzählt?"

„Na, ich bin davon ausgegangen, du hättest im selben Zimmer geschlafen wie ich. Ich dachte, du wärst halt schon früher aufgestanden." Ich zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern.

„So in etwa dasselbe hab ich mir auch überlegt, bloß eben anders herum."

Wir sahen uns an.

„Und jetzt?"

„Na, jetzt müssen wir raus finden, wie wir in unsere jeweiligen Betten gekommen sind."

„Und wie willst du das anstellen?" Meines Erachtens hatten wir alle Möglichkeiten der Informationsbeschaffung bereits ausgeschöpft, und das brachte mein Tonfall zum Ausdruck. Lily sah mich an, schmunzelte und hob die Augenbrauen.

„Was hältst du von fragen?!"

„..."

„Also. Du übernimmst einen von deinen Freunden, ich nehm Andy. Dafür kannst du dich dann bei Gelegenheit revanchieren", fügte sie hinzu, und ich kam nicht umhin, zuzugeben, dass das eine ziemlich große Revanche werden würde, bei der Zumutung, die ein Gespräch mit Andy normalerweise darstellte.

„Wenn wir Glück haben, finden wir sogar beides an einem Platz…", prophezeite ich düster und schluckte an dem hässlichen Geschmack in meinem Mund herum, der sich bei diesen Worten Lolli zum Trotz eingeschlichen hatte. Es war derselbe, den ich auch gestern Abend (war das erst gestern Abend gewesen? Es schien mir Jahre her zu sein.) beim Anblick der beiden in der Großen Halle gehabt hatte. Ich dachte lieber nicht darüber nach. Von wegen Vorsicht und Mutter und Porzellankiste und so.

Die Objekte unseres Interesses (strikt professionelles Interesse, bitteschön, dass da keine Missverständnisse aufkommen) befanden sich, wie sollte es auch anders sein, da, wo die meisten Menschen und der meiste Lärm war, wobei letzteres die direkte Folge von ersterem war. Was die da alle wollten konnte ich mir aber beim besten Willen nicht erklären, denn sobald ich mir in dem kleinen Pulk aus offensichtlich unterbeschäftigten Leuten ein wenig Überblick verschafft hatte, wusste ich, dass es da beim besten Willen nichts zu sehen gab. Das heißt, nichts, was sie sonst nicht auch sehen könnten. Es gab sicher Mädchen (und auch ein paar Jungs), die Sirius als Sehenswürdigkeit bezeichnen würden - „Und, haben sie denn so Unrecht?" wisperte ein Teil meines Gehirns, der offensichtlich nicht wusste, wo seine Loyalitäten zu liegen hatten – und James beim Schach sang- und klanglos gegen Remus untergehen zu sehen, hatte durchaus auch seinen Unterhaltungswert, was vor allem daran lag, dass James überall sonst einfach _nie_ verlor.

Lily warf einen Blick aufs Schachbrett und instantan konnte ich auf ihrer Stirn praktisch ein großes „Haha, Loser!" erscheinen sehn. James tat mir leid.

Sirius war weniger barmherzig. Er hatte, über James' Schulter aufs Brett lugend, Lilys Gesichtsausdruck ebenfalls gesehen und prompt mit einem breiten Grinsen einen entsprechenden Kommentar von sich gegeben. James ließ die Dame, die er in der Hand gehalten hatte, fallen.

Ich beschloss, dass es Zeit war, Pads anderweitig zu beschäftigen, bevor er noch mehr Schaden anrichten konnte. Nachdem ich sicher war, das Lily es geschafft hatte, Andy von Sirius' Schulter, an der sie vorher geklebt hatte, zu lösen, bahnte ich mir selbst einen Weg durch die Menge. Bei ihm angekommen, tippte ich Sirius leicht an.

„Hey."

„Baby, ich hab gesagt jetzt nicht, ich – oh. Du bist es." Pause.

„Hey." Er lächelte.

Ich verschluckte mich an meinem Lolli. (Was, wenn man einmal darüber nachdenkt, eine ziemliche Leistung ist. Kann nicht jeder.)

„Alles okay?"

„Hör auf so zu grinsen, Black", wies ich ihn zurecht, während das mir das Blut mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit in die Wangen schoss. Ich überspielte es, indem ich weiterredete.

„Ich meine,Baby'?! Da kann einem ja das Grinsen vergehen. Und nicht nur das."

Er hatte den Anstand, wenigstens ein bisschen peinlich berührt aus zu sehen und wechselte dann dankenswerter Weise das Thema.

„Was wolltest du eigentlich?"

Wie erklärte ich denn das jetzt, ohne mich ewigem Spott auszusetzen? Ich konnte es schon hören: „Soll ja Leute geben, die morgens aufwachen und nicht wissen wo sie sind…"

„Äh, komm doch erst mal mit." Ich nahm ihn bei der Hand, wich den Avada Kedavra – gleichen Blicken von Sandy und Candy aus und zog ihn weg von der Meute.

„Wo genau wollen wir eigentlich hin?"

„Ähm. Weißt schon." Seit wann war es hier drin eigentlich so warm?

Sirius runzelte die Stirn, und erinnerte für einen Moment sehr an einen verwirrten Knuddelmuff (Versteht mich nicht falsch. Das ist ein Kompliment. Ich mag Knuddelmuffs. Sie sind niedlich. Wirklich, das ist ein Kompliment. Mehr. Oder weniger. Naja, eher weniger. Aber trotzdem.)

„Nein, weiß ich nicht. Können wir nicht hier drüber reden?"

Mein Gesichtsausdruck musste ihm die Antwort verraten haben.

„Na dann komm mit." Und bevor ich mich versehen hatte, zog er mich anstatt andersherum. Und ich ging nur zu gern mit.


	13. Klartext

_Unter einem Monat, wenn das für meine Verhältnisse mal kein flinkes Update ist… Dank und (virtuelle) Blumen für Reviews - ich hoffe, ich hab alle beantwortet? - gehen an __**Dragoneye4, Nyx83, Irgendwie, Mondfee, Jean, xNiamhx **__und__** Alagos, **__ihr ward wie immer eine große Motivation!_

_Dieses Kapitel ist letztendlich eine einzige lange Dialogszene, Rückmeldungen wie es euch gefallen hat, ob es langweilig war, oder immer dasselbe oder vielleicht auch toll wären deshalb sehr, sehr nett ___

_Disclaimer: Nein, ich bin immer noch nicht JKR, nein, es gehört immer noch nichts mir, und nein, ich verdiene auch ganz sicher kein Geld daran._

_Soundtrack: Dúné – „Dry lips"_

_Los geht's…_

Dreizehntes Kapitel

Ich wusste nicht, wo er hinwollte. Mit allem hatte ich gerechnet (Raum der Wünsche, Besenschrank, Mädchenklo), aber als ich erkannte, wohin Sirius zog, stolperte ich.

„Woah, wart mal, du weißt schon, dass du da nicht hochkommst?" erkundigte ich mich, während ich meine Absätze in dem Boden drückte, in der Hoffnung, sie würden sich nicht ganz so tief eingraben, wie ich grade das Gefühl hatte.

„Sagt wer?", er drehte sich zu mir um und grinste.

„Sagt „Hogwarts. Eine Geschichte." Und McGonagall. Und die blauen Flecken, die Brackham hatte, nachdem er's ausprobiert hat, Sirius, die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen ist verzaubert, das weißt du."

Sirius blieb stehen, drehte sich zu mir um und nahm auch meine andere Hand. Mit einem Gesichtsausdruck so ernst, als sei sein Lieblingsgoldfisch gestorben, sagte er:

„Es gibt zwei Dinge, von denen du bei allen Menschen ausgehen kannst. 1. Sie sind sterblich. 2. Sie sind faul."

Sprach's, drehte sich um und ging weiter. Lachend folgte ich ihm. (Es handelte sich bei diesem Lachen selbstverständliche um die Sorte Lachen, die besagt „Ich habe keine Ahnung was los ist, finde das aber gar nicht weiter schlimm")

Wir waren fast bei der Treppe, als ich es noch einmal versuchte.

„Sirius?", ich tippte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Was denn?" Jetzt klang er eindeutig ungeduldig.

„Auf die Gefahr hin, mich zu wiederholen. Das ist die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen. Du. Kannst. Nicht. Hoch."

„Willst du wetten?" Wetten mit Sirius, vor allem wenn er _Diesen Gesichtsausdruck_ hat, sind nie eine gute Idee. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, das man am Ende etwas Nasses, Glibberiges in der Unterwäsche hat oder aber Dinge tun muss, die einen sein Leben lang zeichnen und für den Rest der Welt unbrauchbar machen werden, ist viel zu hoch. Ich reagierte dem entsprechend auf die einzig richtige Weise: Mit einer wenig konkreten und sinnlosen, weil nicht erfüllbaren Drohung.

„Bring deine Augenbrauen wieder auf gleiche Höhe und sag mir, wenn du weißt was gut für dich ist, was du weißt, das ich nicht weiß!"

Dieses Mal war er es, der in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach, auch wenn ich mir ziemlich sicher war, dass es sich um einen anderen Typ von Lachen handelte (den „Alles klar, jetzt hast du endgültig nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank"-Typ, beispielsweise.)

Ich ging den Satz gedanklich noch einmal durch, befand, dass da für einen Black (psychisch sehr labile Familie) wahrscheinlich ein bisschen zu viel weiß drin war, befand außerdem, dass ich das nicht ändern konnte, und wartete dann mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen auf eine Antwort.

Es dauerte, bis er sich beruhigt hatte. Und mit „es dauerte" meine ich, ich hätte in der Zeit vermutlich einen Grundkurs Russisch absolvieren können, kyrillisches Alphabet inklusive.

„Hast du mir nicht zugehört?", fragte er schließlich, noch immer grinsend. Soo lustig war das jetzt auch nicht gewesen, bitteschön.

„Alle Menschen sind faul und sterblich. Stimmt, und weiter?"

„Na, „alle Menschen" schließt auch die Gründer mit ein. Sie haben nicht die ganze Treppe verzaubert, nur die sechste Stufe. Wenn man die überspringt, ist das überhaupt kein Problem."

Er legte den Zeigefinger unter mein Kinn und hob meinen Kiefer auf, der mir aus Versehen runter gefallen war. _Oh_.

„Alles okay? Du bist so still." Er neigte sich ein wenig vor und sah mich fragend an.

Ich nickte, atmete weiter und lächelte. Alles bestens. Herzrhythmusstörungen, das kommt vor.

„Na dann, können wir jetzt endlich, ja?"

„Jep!" Und bevor er einen Schritt machen konnte, hatte ich seine Hand in meiner, war an ihm vorbei und die Treppe hoch.

o O o

Der kalte Wind, der mir entgegenschlug, als Sirius das Fenster öffnete, ersetzte mir einen Moment lang den Atem. Ich drehte mich zu ihm um, er hielt den Rahmen offen, eine Hand in der Hosentasche, ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. Ich war sprachlos, wenn auch nicht für lang.

„Woher weißt du das?" Das Dach war meins und Lilys! Das hatte er zu wissen, wenn ich es ihm sagte, und sonst nicht!

Er schien zu spüren (was vermutlich kein Kunststück war), dass ich nicht ganz positiv reagierte, und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich erklär's dir, wenn wir draußen sind, ja?"

Wie er das erklären wollte, wusste ich nicht, aber ich wusste, dass ich nicht schon wieder streiten wollte, also kletterte ich nach draußen.

Unsere Schultern berührten sich, als wir uns nebeneinander an der Mauer niederließen.

(Was? Der Wind war kalt!)

„Also! Woher weißt du das mit dem Dach? Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich das nie erzählt habe." Ich erschrak ein bisschen über den harschen Ton, den ich anschlug. Aber im Nachhinein sagen „Sorry, nicht so gemeint" ging irgendwie auch nicht.

Und vielleicht hatte ich es ja so gemeint, ich war nicht sicher. Ich war ohnehin bei nichts mehr sicher.

„Pinsel?"

„Hm?"

„Hast du vor, bei Gelegenheit mal zu sagen, was los ist?"

„Hast du vor, bei Gelegenheit mal zu sagen, woher du vom Dach weißt?"

„Deal, okay? Du erzählst, was grad schief läuft, ich erzähl vom Dach."

„Na schön", gab ich nach, im sicheren Wissen, dass ich sonst nie erfahren würde, woher er das wusste, und in diesem Moment schien das die wichtigste Frage der Welt zu sein (wichtiger noch als die Frage, was genau im Mittagessen heute drin gewesen war. Das wollte man wahrscheinlich eh nicht so genau wissen.)

„Du fängst an.", informierte ich ihn.

Sirius seufzte.

„Hör mal, ich weiß nicht warum das so ein Problem ist, dass ich von diesem Dach weiß, aber bitte. Es ist wirklich keine große Sache. Es war bloß so, dass sehr oft, wenn wir abends aus irgendeinem Grund noch auf die Karte geschaut haben, du oder Lily oder ihr beide hier draußen wart. Und weil es immer nur einer von euch war, nie jemand anderes, haben wir geschlossen, dass das wohl so eine Art privater Rückzugsort für ein sein muss."

„Hat dir noch nie jemand gesagt, dass es unhöflich ist, einfach so in private Rückzugsorte reinzuplatzen", grummelte ich in meinen Kragen, aber die Überzeugung fehlte etwas.

„Oh, gesagt hat man mir es schon", antwortete er, „aber du kennst mich, ich höre nie auf das was man mir sagt."

Ein leises Lachen schlüpfte zwischen meinen Lippen hindurch. Natürlich, ich kannte ihn.

„Sagst du mir trotzdem noch, warum das so ein wichtiges Ding ist?"

„Hm." Ich legte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter, rutschte ein bisschen hin und her auf der Suche nach einer bequemen Position und einer Antwort.

„Schwer zu sagen. Es ist… na ja, Lily und ich sind gute Freunde, auch wenn man das nicht so mitbekommt. Tagsüber bin ich immer mit euch zusammen, habe fast nichts mit ihr zu tun" - „Ja, vor allem in letzter Zeit habt ihr kaum mit einander gesprochen" – „Ach sei still, du weißt, was ich meine. Ich hab einfach das Gefühl gehabt, dass wir so einen Ort brauchen, nur für uns, wo niemand dazwischenkommt. Weil das sonst nicht hält. Na ja, ich war einfach erschrocken, dass da überhaupt jemand anderes davon wusste."

Ganz abgesehen davon, dass mir beim Gedanken an eventuell mitgehörte Gespräche sämtliche Innere Organe in die Kniekehlen gerutscht waren, aber dass musste er ja nicht wissen.

Ich schloss die Augen und lauschte auf die Geräusche um mich herum. Da war das Rauschen der Bäume des Waldes, so vertraut, dass ich es fast nicht mehr wahrnahm, und, kaum hörbar, das leise Plätschern des Sees, so viele Meter unter uns. Da war die gelegentliche Eule, die flügelraschelnd zu einem Jagdausflug aufbrach, und die Stimmen irgendwelcher Irren, die jetzt noch auf dem Quidditchfeld waren. Da war ein Atem, der nicht meiner war, regelmäßig und ruhig und nur einen Hauch davon entfernt, meine Wange zu streifen.

Und da war ein Finger, der mich leicht in die Rippen stupste.

„Mmhmhhauogh", sagte ich.

„Pinsel", flüsterte Sirius.

„Mmhm?", machte ich.

„Ich will dich wirklich nicht wieder aufwecken, aber…"

„'ch schlaf nich'", murmelte ich. Aber ich war nah genug dran, um grummelig zu klingen.

„Gut. Es ist nämlich so…"

„Sirius", sagte ich gähnend (also, eigentlich sagte ich „Siriuuaaaaaaaaaus", aber wir wollen uns ja nicht in Details verlieren), „ich erklär dir, was los war. Ein anderes Mal."

Wenn ich es selbst wusste, zum Beispiel, schien ein guter Zeitpunkt.

Ich ignorierte Sirius' Proteste, schloss wieder die Augen und vergrub die Nase in seinem Sweatshirt. Ich war schon wieder fast eingeschlafen (Waldesrauschen, See, und so weiter) …

„Pinsel!"

…da hörte ich schon wieder meinen Namen.

„Ein anderes Mal, okay?!", flüsterte ich zurück, wenn auch etwas aggressiver als normalerweise geflüstert wird.

„Von mir aus, aber _nimm endlich deinen Ellebogen da weg!_"

„Oh. Tut mir leid, wirklich." Mit einem entschuldigenden Grinsen, aber ohne die Augen zu öffnen, verlagerte ich meinen Ellenbogen aus Sirius' (nein, nicht das was ihr jetzt denkt) Magengrube heraus und näher an den Rest von mir heran. Dann versuchte ich, wieder an den Punkt kurz vor dem Hinüberdämmern ins Traumland zu kommen, an dem ich gewesen war, bevor Sirius' völlig unbegründete Überempfindlichkeit mich zurückgeholt hatte. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ein Dach so gemütlich sein konnte, ein Dach, auf das man gekommen war um - hey!

Sofort riss ich die Augen wieder auf, richtete mich auf und stieß Sirius den Zeigefinger gegen das Brustbein (und verdammt, das war ein hartes Brustbein. Sollte mich wundern, wenn da nicht der Nagel abgebrochen war…). Er hob genau eine Augenbraue.

„Also, falls du mir damit irgendwie zu verstehen geben willst, dass ich die Hände hochnehmen und mich ergeben soll, muss ergeben reichen. Meine Hände sind eingeschlafen. Was der Rest von mir auch demnächst tun wird, höchstwahrscheinlich."

„Vergiss es, nicht bevor ich mit dir fertig bin!"

Und der Bastard wagte es, zu grinsen.

„Vorsicht, Mademoiselle, ich bin ein vergebener Mann."

„Oh ja, _darüber_ müssen wir uns bei Gelegenheit auch noch mal unterhalten, und das mit dem „Mann" war ein Scherz, richtig? Egal, jedenfalls hab ich dich ja nicht ohne Grund hier hoch geschleppt. Lily und ich ermitteln."

„Das ist schön für euch. Und wieso erwähnst du meine Männlichkeit und Scherz im selben Satz? Verstehe ich _überhaupt_ nicht."

Wider Willen musste ich grinsen, aber ablenken ließ ich mich nicht.

„Willst du nicht wissen, was wir ermitteln?"

„Nö. Weiß ich schon."

Ich schob die Unterlippe vor und runzelte die Stirn.

„Okay, du weißt vom Dach, du weißt, was wir ermitteln – entweder bist du ein Stalker oder du hast Professor Videtur bestochen."

„Was wäre dir denn lieber?" Er wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Antworten. Großartiger Seher, der du seit neuestem offenbar bist, weißt du ja sicher schon, auf welche Fragen."

„Ja, die Oberarmmuskeln sind echt, nein, meine Fans gehen mir nie auf die Nerven, und selbstverständlich kann ich dir bei Gelegenheit verraten welches Shampoo meine Haare so unwiderstehlich glänzen lässt."

Ohne Zutun meinerseits verdrehten sich meine Augen.

„Hältst du dich für witzig, Black?"

„Hey, ganz ruhig." Und dann fing er an, richtig dreckig zu spielen. Er drehte meinen Kopf so, dass er mir direkt in die Augen sah, und schenkte mir seinen besten Vor-dem-Spiegel-geübten-Schlafzimmerblick.

„Du kannst dich an nichts mehr erinnern, du weißt nicht mehr was du gemacht hast und wenn du ehrlich bist, hast du eine Wahnsinnsangst deswegen, hab ich Recht?"

Ich nickte zaghaft. Er lächelte.

„Du bist nicht die erste, der sowas passiert ist, weißt du."

Ich schnaubte leise.

„Was, du bist auch völlig planlos nach London abgehauen, hast dich besoffen und weißt nicht mehr, was dann kam?"

„So in die Richtung, ja." Er musste meinen verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck gesehen haben, denn er setzte schnell hinzu „Ist 'ne längere Geschichte, erzähl ich bei einer anderen Gelegenheit. Mein Punkt ist: Scheiß Gefühl, nicht zu wissen was los ist."

Heftig nickend bestätigte ich das. Dann kam mir ein Gedanke.

„Wenn du _weißt_, wie nervenaufreibend das ist, warum hast du mir nicht schon viel früher gesagt, was du weißt?"

Und zum zweiten Mal innerhalb eines Tages hatte ich das Vergnügen, einen Sirius Black zu sehen, dem die Worte fehlten, ja, der sogar etwas verlegen wirkte.

Als er zum Sprechen ansetzte, sah er konzentriert auf den Saum seines Pullovers, den er zwischen den Fingern drehte.

„Es ist ein bisschen… komisch. Also, eigentlich nicht, bloß halt, na ja, doch."

„Nicht so viel Information auf einmal, ich komm ja kaum mit." Aber ich nahm meinen Worten mit einem Lächeln die Spitze.

„Wir haben euch gefunden. Das heißt, nach dem wir mitbekommen hatten, dass ihr weg wart, haben wir den ganzen Abend über die Karte beobachtet – ich hätte James fast gehext, mit seinem ewigen Haare raufen – und irgendwann um zwölf haben wir euch dann entdeckt."

Ich wagte nicht mich zu bewegen, die Augen auf Sirius' Gesicht seit er angefangen hatte zu reden. Das Lächeln war verflogen.

„Ihr wart ganz am Rand der Ländereien, wir hätten die Punkte auf der Karte fast übersehen. Haben ewig gebraucht, bis wir euch erreicht hatten, oder zumindest kam's mir so vor. Und dann… ich hab dich selten so fertig gesehen, weißt du."

Jetzt endlich sah er mich an, mit undeutbarem Gesichtsausdruck irgendwo zwischen Sorge, Amüsement und etwas anderem, dass ich nicht identifizieren konnte. Intensiv, als ob er unter die Oberfläche sehen könnte, vielleicht. Ich fühlte, wie meine Wangen heiß wurden unter diesem Blick (und auch, weil ich mir gar nicht vorstellen wollte, wie ich ausgesehen haben mochte.)

„Du warst… total am Ende. Kurz vorm heulen, du hast gezittert, und wolltest auf Teufel komm raus nicht sagen, was los war. Lily war ein bisschen mehr bei sich, sie hat uns kurz zusammengefasst, was passiert war. Na ja, wir haben euch wieder ins Schloss gebracht, keine Ahnung wie du es geschafft hast noch zu laufen, ich hätte schwören können, dass du jeden Moment zusammenklappst. Es war auch echt bescheuert, mit dem Regen und alles, und schweinekalt."

Während er erzählte, kamen die Bilder. Unzusammenhängend, ohne konkrete Informationen, mehr gefühlt als gesehen, Momentaufnahmen. Der nasskalte, schlammige Boden, auf den uns der Portschlüssel warf. Der Regen, der, tausend winzigen Nadeln gleich, jedes noch so winzige ungeschützte Stückchen Haut fand. Der stolpernde Pulsschlag, aufgepeitscht vom Rennen und der mühsam kontrollierten Angst. Die Knie, die einfach nicht gehorchen wollten.

Vier rennende Gestalten, schwarze Umrisse vor dem von Blitzen erhellten Himmel über Hogwarts, die immer näher kommen.

Arme, die mich hochziehen, stützen, irgendwann der leere, kaum erleuchtete Gemeinschaftsraum.

Aber wie ging es weiter?

Sirius nahm den Faden wieder auf.

„Als wir schließlich oben waren, hatte sich Lily soweit wieder gefangen. War ihr aber sichtlich peinlich." Ein Grinsen hing ihm in den Mundwinkeln. Oh je, da hatte sie wirklich was gut bei mir.

„Bei dir… sah die Sache etwas anders aus. Lily wollte dich mit hochnehmen, aber du wolltest mich nicht loslassen. Du hast ziemlich Kraft in den Fingern, wusstest du das? Na ja, da haben wir dich halt mit hochgenommen."

Mittlerweile hätte man auf meinen Wangen problemlos Spiegeleier braten können.

„Tut mir leid, wenn ich dir Umstände gemacht habe, echt. Oh, verdammt…"

Zur Antwort bekam ich ein Augenverdrehen.

„Also bitte, ‚wenn ich dir Umstände gemacht habe'. Du hörst dich an wie meine Mutter! Es war kein Problem oder so, weißt du."

„Na dann… wie ging's denn weiter?"

„Ähm, ja. Das war der Grund, warum ich es nicht gleich erzählt habe… Siehst du, wir haben dich mit hochgenommen zu uns, und dann haben wir festgestellt, dass es – Überraschung – nicht genug Betten gab. Also… hast du bei mir geschlafen." Er sah wieder konzentriert nach unten. Schwieg.

„Und weiter?", hakte ich nach. Wo war da der Grund, mir das nicht zu erzählen?

„Na ja, ich dachte, du hättest das vielleicht nicht gewollt, wenn ich es dir erzählt hätte…"

Fast hätte ich laut gelacht. Nur aus Rücksicht auf Sirius riss ich mich zusammen.

„Jetzt hörst du dich aber an wie deine Oma!"

„Glaub mir, du kennst meine Oma nicht…", murmelte er.

Ich wischte den Einwand ungeduldig bei Seite.

„Wo liegt das Problem? Hey, halb Hogwarts träumt davon, mit dir im Bett zu landen." Ich grinste breit. Sirius Black, der sich Sorgen machte, ein Mädchen könnte nicht mit ihm in einem Bett schlafen wollen? Das war wie ein schlechtes Zeitungsrätsel – suche den Fehler!

Noch dazu, wenn dieses Mädchen schon seit Jahren mit ihm befreundet war. Das war _wirklich_ komisch.

Aber der seltsame Anflug von Schüchternheit hatte sich bereits in Luft aufgelöst und ein provozierendes Grinsen war an seine Stelle getreten.

„Na, wer hätte gedacht, dass du zu dieser Hälfte gehörst?"

Ich lachte. Na bitte, alles in Butter, alles beim alten. Gute Freunde hatten mit sowas wirklich kein Problem.

Ging nichts über gute Freunde…

Erst im Nachhinein weiß ich, warum ein Teil von mir schon damals bei dieser Formulierung eine Flunsch gezogen hat und zum Schmollen in die Ecke gegangen ist.


	14. Nach fünf im Urwald

Ihr Lieben,

Es ist keine Besserung in Sicht an der Update-Front. Das wahre Leben hält mich in seinen Klauen, und vom Schreiben ab. Eine Entschuldigung auch an diejenigen, die mir zwischendurch geschrieben haben und aus demselben Grund noch keine Antwort haben. Keine böse Absicht, versprochen, im Gegenteil, ich freu mich wie doof über Mails – ich komm halt bloß nicht dazu, sie zu beantworten.

Nach dem dies gesagt ist, viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel, und wenn ihr Lust habt, erzählt mir doch wie's war :D

Disclaimer: Nicht meins, laberlaber.

Soundtrack: Guns'n'Roses – Welcome to the Jungle

(Oh, das es dieses Kapitel "schon" heute gibt, habt ihr übrigens Lea aka Mondfee zu verdanken, die mich gezwungen hat, ein Update noch für diese Woche zu versprechen. Sagt danke. ;))

Vierzehntes Kapitel

Zeit ist eine komische Sache.

Mal vergeht sie ruhig, gleichmäßig, und eine Stunde ist 60 Minuten lang. Und wenn man Pech hat, länger. Und dann wieder gibt es diese Zeiten, in denen man eines Morgens aufwacht und sich fragt, wo zum Teufel die letzten Stunden/Tage/Wochen geblieben sind. Das einzige Gesetzt, das für die Zeit wirklich gilt, ist dieses: Egal welches Verhalten sie an den Tag legt – es ist garantiert jenes, dass man nicht gebrauchen kann.

So zum Beispiel an jenem Morgen, an dem ich in meinen Koffer biss.

(Ja, richtig – _Koffer_. Wie in großer, schwerer Hogwarts-Schrankkoffer. Die Sorte, die in einem Kampf „Koffer vs. Gebiss" normalerweise gewinnt.)

Nun wache ich zwar morgens meistens einigermaßen hungrig auf, aber bis zum Frühstück und damit einem frischen Brötchen kann ich mich meistens gedulden. Vor allem, wenn die Alternative zu diesem Brötchen Koffer heißt.

Warum also an diesem Morgen das Abweichen von der Regel?

Weil es kurz vor den Weihnachtsferien war. Weil da wie immer 6 Tests in 5 Tagen geschrieben werden mussten, natürlich in der ersten Stunde, und weil ich für den heute schon wieder fast zu spät und wahnsinnig im Stress war. Und jetzt lag ich auf dem Boden, den einen Fuß im Riemen einer Tasche, die jemand dort hatte liegen lassen, und hielt mir den Kiefer, der sich mehr anfühlte wie zwei halbe Kiefer.

So eine _gottverdammte_… [an dieser Stelle ist es aus Gründen des Jugendschutzes sinnvoller, nicht wörtlich zu zitieren.

Jedenfalls war ich verständlicherweise in eher suboptimaler Stimmung als ich es schließlich doch noch zum Frühstück schaffte.

„Guten Morgen, welcher Sonnenschein blendet uns denn da", grüßte James grinsend.

„Es ist Dezember. Sonnenschein steht erst in drei Monaten wieder auf dem Terminplan."

„Ah. Und ich dachte schon, du hättest schlechte Laune oder so."

Ich schnitt ihm eine Grimasse.

„Na ja, es ist ja nicht so, als ob es für schlechte Laune keinen Grund gäbe", meinte Peter mit zweifelnder Stimme, die Nase im Tränkebuch, während er ein Messer sein Brötchen schmieren ließ.

„Ach, stellt euch nicht so an, so schlimm ist es auch wieder nicht. Bisschen Zeug in einen Topf werfen und umrühren, das werden wir ja wohl noch schaffen", sagte Sirius und ließ das fertig geschmierte Brötchen zu sich hinüber schweben, ohne dass Peter es merkte.

„Welche Weisheit so früh am Morgen", sagte Remus und legte das Brötchen auf Peters Teller zurück, „warum hast du uns das nicht schon früher gesagt? Wieviel Zeit haben wir all die Jahre mit dem lernen von Golpalott's Regeln und der Schleichhorn-Smyth-Technik verschwendet, wo es doch so einfach ist!"

„Sinnlos", mischte ich mich ein, „vor zehn Uhr morgens ist er sarkasmus-resistent." Sirius streckte mir die Zunge heraus, und ich grinste und nahm mir das Brötchen.

(Armes Ding, so oft hin und her gegeben. Komm zu Mama. Und bring deine Freunde mit.)

„Das ist faszinierend", sagte James, und ich sah an seinem Gesichtsausdruck, dass ich nicht mögen würde, was nun kam. „Kaum macht er den Mund auf, lacht sie."

Hat ich's doch gewusst. Na warte.

„Bloß weil ihr alle unlustig seid. Und überhaupt, du hast dich über meine schlechte Laune beschwert. Ich wollte nett sein und der Allgemeinheit einen Gefallen tun, das hat nichts mit Sirius zu tun."

„Na vielen Dank!"

„Nimm's nicht persönlich."

„Weil du's bist."

„Danke, ich fühle mich geehrt."

„Da, sie grinst schon wieder!"

„James, nimm den Finger runter, das ist unhöflich. Sirius, hör auf ihn zu treten, der Tisch wackelt. Peter, mach den Mund zu. Mandalay…", Remus grinste und senkte die Stimme, „bin ich froh das deine Laune nichts mit Sirius zu tun hat. Am Ende würde er sich noch schuldig fühlen wegen London."

Ich brauchte einen Moment, bis ich die Sprache wieder gefunden hatte.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon du sprichst."

„Umso schlimmer."

„London hatte _überhaupt nichts_ mit - ach verdammt, du glaubst mir eh nicht, oder?"

„Gut erkannt."

Und damit stand er auf und ging, und ich blieb sitzen versuchte mich davon zu überzeugen, dass Remus nicht _immer_ recht hatte.

o O o

Ob diese Versuche nun den Erfolg hatten, den sie hätten haben sollen, ist Ansichtssache. Was sie aber auf jeden Fall hatten, waren Folgen.

Mir reichte es. Ich ging mir selbst auf die Nerven, ich hatte für mich atypische Kurzschlussreaktionen, und, Hölle, ich musste mich von Remus mit der Nase auf all das stoßen lassen. Zeit, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen.

Ich beschloss, mir ein Beispiel zu nehmen an Leuten, die ihr Leben besser im Griff hatten. Aber wer?

Niemand aus Hogwarts (seien wir ehrlich, ein paar hundert magische Teenager auf engem Raum, hier hat _niemand_ sein Leben im Griff.)

Gut. Wen kannte ich außerhalb der Schule, der sein Leben im Griff hatte?

Mum?

Haha. Nie im Leben.

Lucy?

Hahahahaha. Wenn die Hölle zufror vielleicht. Ach was, nicht mal dann. Obwohl ich zugeben musste, dass sie ihren - größtenteils hausgemachten – Katastrophen ein gutes Stück gelassener und gutaussehender entgegentrat als ich meinen, aber andererseits handelte es sich bei denen meistens um Trivialitäten wie Ärger mit dem Ministerium oder ungewollte Schwangerschaften in ihrem Bekanntenkreis äquatorialen Ausmaßes. Der Bekanntenkreis, versteht sich, nicht die Schwangerschaften.

Obwohl es da auch schon Geschichten gab, gütiger Merlin, was man mit Magie alles an Blödsinn so…

Egal! Konzentration war gefragt. Ha, schon die erste Lektion um mehr Ordnung in mein Leben zu bringen. Ich schnappte mir ein Stück Pergament (das etwas den Eindruck machte, als ob es das Maul eines Großen Tieres Mit Spitzen Zähnen schon mal von innen gesehen hätte) und einen Federkiel (dem besagtes Maul wahrscheinlich auch nicht unbekannt war), und schrieb schwungvoll:

Konzentration! Abschweifen führt nur zu Unfällen!

(Wie dieses eine Mal, als ich mir hatte Tee machen wollen, und dann schwappte der über und ich wollte ihn wegputzen und es hat geklingelt und das Tuch hat Feuer gefangen und… ahh, Alarm, Abschweifung, _Alarm_!)

Und jetzt? Ich sah auf die Uhr. Ich war schon ganze zwei Minuten produktiv gewesen. Aber ich war ja schließlich anspruchsvoll, da reichte das nicht. Also, weiter.

Nach weiteren zwei Minuten sah ich das nächste Mal auf die Uhr, und kurz darauf noch mal, und dann fand ich mich damit ab, dass ich, wenn das hier keine verschwendeten vier Minuten gewesen sein sollten, mir etwas überlegen musste.

Puhh. Das versprach mehr Arbeit zu werden, als ich erwartet hatte. Und nicht ein vernünftiges Vorbild, an dem ich mich hätte orientieren können.

Was also musste ich noch tun, um mein Leben in den Griff zu bekommen? Ich hätte gern an meinem Federkiel geknabbert - erleichterte den Teil mit der Konzentration – aber der Gedanke daran, wo der schon wohl überall gewesen sein mochte, hielt mich davon ab.

Hm. Es hieß immer, behandle andere so, wie du behandelt werden wolltest… nee, auf keinen Fall. Am Ende musste ich noch zu Andy höflich sein, und, neues Image oder nicht, ich hatte meine Grenzen. Sechs Jahre Feindschaft sind schließlich nichts, was man einfach so wegwirft. Und überhaupt, wo kämen wir da hin, wenn ich anfinge, Sirius Freundin zu behandeln, wie ich behandelt werden will! Müsste er sich dann auch daran halten? Müsste er mich dann auch…– ahh, Abschweifung! _Das_ waren keine Bilder, die ich in meinem Kopf brauchte, oh nein. Ich sah meine Konzentration in höchster Gefahr (und das hatte nichts mit Sirius' freiem Oberkörper zu tun, den ich gerade vor Augen hatte, besten Dank!) und richtete Augen und Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Pergament vor mir.

Ich starrte auf die fast leere Seite.

Ich starrte noch ein bisschen mehr.

Ich strich durch, was ich geschrieben hatte, und drehte das Pergament herum.

An die Sache musste ich anders heran gehen. Mein Leben hatte eine ganze Weile auch ungeordnet nicht so schlecht funktioniert, im Moment hatte ich bloß ein paar mehr Probleme als mir lieb war. Na und? Kein Grund, Panik zu schieben. (Und was ist der Versuch, ein Leben nach Regeln zu ordnen, wenn nicht eine Panikattacke?) Alles was ich tun musste, war, meinen Problemen auf den Grund zu gehen und sie zu beseitigen.

Meine Mutter hatte massenweise diese Selbsthilfe- und Motivationsbücher zu hause rumstehen, auf denen erfolgreiche, schlanke, schlecht frisierte Menschen von den Covern grinsten und winkten, und die einem immer empfahlen, auf seine eigenen Stärken zu vertrauen. Und Haar Des Grauens oder nicht – das war nicht der schlechteste Rat.

Entschlossen schob ich die Zunge zwischen die Zähne und packte den Federkiel fester. Ich hatte meine Familie überlebt, ich war Animagus geworden, Hölle, ich schlug mich täglich in einer Schule mit hunderten magischen Teenagern durch. So ein winziger, unmotivierter Freak-Out würde mich nicht klein kriegen.

o O o

Remus runzelte die Stirn. Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Stell dich nicht so an, _so_ schlimm ist meine Schrift nun auch wieder nicht. Konzentrier dich lieber auf den Inhalt und sag mir, was ich davon halten soll."

„Ein Hoch auf die eigene Meinung."

„Lustig." Meine Finger trommelten auf den Bibliothekstisch, an dem ich Remus gefunden hatte, ohne dass ich sie hätte stoppen können. Neben dem Ticken der Uhr machten sie das einzige Geräusch. Die gespenstische Stille einer Bibliothek, wenn alle draußen sind und eine riesige Schneeballschlacht veranstalten. Halb sehnsüchtig, halb verängstigt sah ich nach draußen.

(Das ist übrigens der Punkt, an dem Leute, die mich kennen, eine Braue heben und denken „Verängstigt? Wegen einer Schneeballschlacht? Da stimmt doch etwas nicht!"

Gut erkannt.)

„Und?", erkundigte ich mich ungeduldig bei Remus.

„Was soll ich dazu sagen, da steht nichts Neues."

Ich war verwirrt. „Ist ja schön und gut, aber das hilft mir nichts, wenn ich nicht weiß, _was_ da steht!"

„Du hast das doch schon ganz gut erfasst", sagte Remus und bestätigte meine Befürchtung, „wenn man mal genauer drüber nachdenkt, haben alle deine Probleme genau eine Wurzel, nämlich…"

o O o

„Sirius! Hey!" Bis zur Nasenspitze verpackt rannte ich durch den Schnee, der die Ländereien halbmetertief unter sich begraben hatte, bemüht, trocken zu halten, was in meiner Jacke verborgen war, und winkte mit beiden Armen, um Sirius Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu ziehen. Keine Reaktion. Was möglicherweise damit zusammenhing, dass James gerade damit beschäftigt, ihn möglichst vollständig mit Schnee zu bedecken, und Sirius alle Hände voll zu tun hatte, wenigstens einige wenige Quadratzentimeter seiner Haut über dem Gefrierpunkt zu halten.

Grinsend beschloss ich, zunächst mal die Show zu genießen.

Von mitmachen war wohlgemerkt zu keinem Zeitpunkt die Rede gewesen, aber das hätte ich den Jungs wahrscheinlich schriftlich geben müssen. Da Notar und Schreibzeug aber dummerweise grade nicht zur Hand waren, fand ich mich Sekunden später ebenfalls mit dem Kopf voran im Schnee wieder.

Als ich hustend und spuckend wieder auftauchte, war mein Spieltrieb geweckt (hallo-o, Animagus, bei uns ist der halt ausgeprägter!), und ich schwor eiskalte Rache. Mit Gebrüll stürzte ich mich in die Schlacht, und der Grund meines Kommens war vergessen.

Erst als die Dämmerung das strahlende Winterblau des Himmels in undurchdringliche Dezemberschwärze verwandelt hatte, tropften wir erschöpft aber glücklich unseren Weg durch die Flure zurück zum Turm. Ich war ziemlich sicher, dass ich es optisch mit jeder nassen Ratte aufnehmen konnte, und auch der Rest sah nicht viel besser aus. Die Ausnahme bildete wie immer Sirius, der mit geröteten Wangen auf Porzellanhaut und rabenschwarzen Haaren eher aussah wie Schneewittchens großer Bruder, der sich mit Modeljobs seinen Unterhalt verdiente. Das Leben war einfach nicht fair.

„Das ist doch eine Leistung", sagte Sirius und drehte sich eine meiner nassen Haarsträhnen um den Finger, „du hast so viel Wasser aufgesogen, du könntest Badewannen füllen."

„Was soll ich sagen, ich habe Talent", gab ich lächelnd zurück.

„Zum Wasser aufsaugen? Ich bin beeindruckt!"

„Ja klar, lach du nur. Wenn ihr eines Tages mal droht in einer überdimensionalen Badewanne zu ertrinken, und ich euch retten muss, dann werdet ihr mir für meine außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten danken."

Sirius lachte. Ich hatte ihn schon immer gern zum Lachen gebracht (ich brachte Leute generell oft zum Lachen, wenn auch nicht immer freiwillig.) Der Grund war schlicht und einfach, dass ich ihn gern lachen hörte. Er hatte ein schönes, melodiöses Lachen, _warm_. Man konnte gar nicht anders, als sich gut zu fühlen, wenn Sirius lachte.

„Erzählst du mir auch noch, was genau wir in einer überdimensionalen Badewanne machen? Und, noch wichtiger, warum du nicht dabei bist?"

„Oh, irgendjemand hat euch erzählt, auf dem Grund gäbe es nackte Meerjungfrauen. Und weil die mich nicht interessieren, bin ich draußen geblieben. Was ja auch gut war, sonst hätte ich euch nicht retten können." Ich musste mich mittlerweile selbst zusammenreißen, um die Geschichte fertig erzählen zu können, und Sirius ging es nicht viel besser.

James, Peter und Remus, die nicht bekommen hatten, worum es ging, drehten sich um, sahen uns an, zuckten die Schultern und gingen weiter. Nichts Ungewöhnliches.

Wir beruhigten uns schließlich wieder genug, um weiter gehen zu können, hin und wieder unterbrochen von kleineren Rückfällen in völlig unmotiviertes Kichern. Alles in allem brauchten wir wahrscheinlich länger zum Turm, als wir es normalerweise taten. Aber es störte nicht wirklich, zumindest nicht, bis mir auffiel, dass ich bereits zehn Minuten zu spät war für ein verabredetes Treffen mit Lily in der Bibliothek (ich brauchte eine zweite Meinung zu meiner hochprofessionellen Problemanalyse. Oder viel mehr, zu deren Ergebnis.)

„Ah, verdammt, Lily macht mich tot, sie hat extra McGoogles versetzt!"

„Sowas macht die für dich? James wäre neidisch." Sirius grinste, doch dann schmolzen seine Züge zu etwas zwischen seltenem Ernst und einem (fast noch seltenerem) echten Lächeln.

„Was ich noch sagen wollte – bevor ich leider nicht mehr atmen konnte vor lachen – wegen der Badewanne. Ob sie dich jetzt interessieren oder nicht, sollte so etwas mal vorkommen, bist du dabei. Ohne dich machen nämlich nicht mal nackte Meerjungfrauen Spaß. Und auch sonst nichts."

Und damit stieg er durch das Portraitloch und war weg.

Wisst ihr noch, was ich gesagt habe, mit der Zeit? Dass sie komische Dinge macht, die man selten gebrauchen kann, dass sie langsamer laufen kann, oder seltsam bruchstückhaft,

oder dass sie rennen kann wie James, wenn Lily wütend ist?

Tja, es gibt noch etwas, das die Zeit kann. Es passiert nur manchmal, ziemlich selten eigentlich. Aber wenn etwas wirklich Überraschendes, ja _Atemberaubendes_, geschieht – dann kann es vorkommen, dass die Zeit einfach stehen bleibt.

o O o

Zum zweiten Mal in 24 Stunden geschah dies, als mir, mit einem klitzekleinen Herzstillstand, am nächsten Morgen wieder einfiel, was ich vor lauter Schneeballschlacht vergessen hatte.


	15. Kein Kapitel Aber ein Versprechen

Ihr Lieben

Ihr Lieben.

Es gibt zwei Dinge, die mich im Moment am Schreiben hindern, und das sehr effektiv. Das erste ist dieses riesige, monströse Schuldgefühl, dass mich 24/7 verfolgt. Es ist mittlerweile so groß, dass Christina Aguileras Bodyguard Mama zu ihm sagt. Leute, ihr habt keine Ahnung, wie leid mir das hier alles tut.

Das zweite, und die Bedingung für das erste, ist eine Schreibblockade, die mir jetzt ebenfalls schon eine Weile nachläuft und für weißes Rauschen und Fluchtinstinkte sorgt, sobald ich ein Word-Dokument öffne. Woher sie kommt, weiß man nicht, obwohl ein verwirrtes/verwirrendes Privatleben sicher ebenso damit zu tun hat wie der ganze „In einem Jahr schreibt ihr Abi, ARBEITET!" -Stress in der 12ten, den ich sicherlich unterschätzt habe. Ich weiß nicht, wann es besser wird, ich kann einfach nichts versprechen und es ist frustrierend ohne Ende.

Aber, um eines klar zu stellen: DIESE GESCHICHTE WIRD BEENDET.

Jawohl, es gibt noch immer einen Plot und ein Ende, und dahin kommen wir auch, selbst wenn's länger dauern wird als vorhergesehen. Aber diese Geschichte und ihre Charaktere sind meine „Babys", meine ersten Gehversuche in der großen, weiten Welt der ffs, und sowas lässt man einfach nicht im Stich.

Ganz zu schweigen von all den wundervollen Reviewern, denen ich ohnehin zu ewigem Dank verpflichtet bin. Ihr seid nach wie vor großartig und ein großer Teil dessen, was ich an dieser Geschichte liebe. Riesen Dankeschön an dieser Stelle auch an diejenigen, die zwischendurch nachgefragt haben. Es ist schön zu wissen, dass das Interesse noch immer da ist.

Soviel zur Lage an der Front, ich hoffe, der nächste Alert kommt wieder wegen einem Kapitel, bis dahin

Großes Danke für die Geduld, fühlt euch geknuddelt )

Theresa


	16. Ursache und Wirkung

Ja, es lebt noch. Sorry. (Man beachte, wie mit jeder längeren Update-Pause auch die Einleitungen kürzer werden.) Danke an alle Reviewer, nächstes Mal wieder mit Namen und vor allem Antwort. Ehrenwort. Liebe für euch.

[Eins noch – an meine geliebten Rumtreiberinnen, falls eine mitliest. Hasst mich nicht, bin bald zurück.]

Disclaimer: Nicht meins.

Soundtrack: Bob Dylan – Mama, you've been on my mind

**Fünfzehntes Kapitel**

„Weißt du, Moony, wenn ein 16-jähriger etwas so fasziniert und so lange anschaut, dann ist das meistens etwas, das McGoogles aus Gründen des Jugendschutzes konfiszieren würde", sagte Sirius irgendwo zwischen ungläubig und amüsiert.

„Mein Bedarf an Dingen, die McGonagall konfiszieren würde, ist durch euch vollauf gedeckt, besten Dank."

Das glaubte ich gleich. Sirius', James' und, obwohl er vermutlich vor Scham gestorben wäre, hätte man ihn darauf angesprochen, auch Peters Sammlung von Magazinen wie dem Playwizard war legendär in Hogwarts.

(Das genaue Ausmaß kannte ich nicht, aber ich wusste, dass Sirius mit dem Schwarzmarktverkauf diverser offensichtlich begehrter Exemplare zum Teil seinen neuen Besen finanziert hatte, nachdem ihm der Zugriff auf das Black'sche Familienverlies bei Gringotts endgültig untersagt worden war. Und das hieß definitiv etwas.)

„Ich hätte Kopien anfertigen sollen. Oder ihn gar nicht erst aus der Hand geben", sagte ich und erhob mich weit genug von meiner als Kopfkissen missbrauchten Jacke, um Remus den Brief – denn das war der eigentlich unaufregende Gegenstand des Gesprächs – aus der Hand zu nehmen.

Zugegebenermaßen verstand ich Remus' andauernde Faszination. Dieser Brief war einfach schön anzusehen. Nachtblaue Tinte auf hauchzartem, makellosem Pergament, und geschrieben in einer Handschrift, die man ohne Übertreibung als Kalligraphie bezeichnen konnte, das ganze vollendet mit Tintenskizzen, Miniaturzeichnungen und dekorativen Schnörkeln.

Wunderschön, und kaum lesbar. Mein erster Gedanke war etwas gewesen wie „oh, geil, arkane Netztheorie, bestimmt für Moony." Der zweite war dann „Oh, fuck. Netztheorie wäre mir lieber gewesen."

Denn irgendwo zwischen all dem Geschnörkel, das auch vor dem Umschlag nicht halt machte, hatte ich ein das Wappen der Blacks entdeckt.

Fragt irgendeinen Zaubererhaushalt in England – 90% der Leute werden euch bestätigen, dass dieses Wappen nichts als Ärger bringt.

Die zehn Prozent, die anderer Meinung sind, sind entweder a) Ministeriumsangestellte, b) auf der illustren Liste der „Leute, die momentan von den Blacks erpresst werden" und daher nicht in der Position, zu kommentieren oder aber c) schlicht geisteskrank.

Oh, oder sie wissen d) von _welchem_ Black dieser Brief kommt.

Bei den filigranen Tintenskizzen auf Umschlag und Brief, die mit Vorliebe den Blick über die Dächer einer großen Stadt abbildeten, handelte es sich nämlich, wie ich informiert wurde, um das Markenzeichen von Alphard Jocudus Black, von Sirius liebevoll „der alte Onkel Allie!" genannt.

„Der alte Onkel Allie", so erfuhr ich weiterhin, war „ein echt supercooler Typ!" Diesen Titel, samt Ausrufezeichen, hatte er sich verdient, in dem er Sirius' Mutter, seiner Schwester, auch mal die Meinung sagte, seinem ältesten Neffen das selbstständige Denken beibrachte und ansonsten weit weg von der Familie mit seinem Sekretär in Paris wohnte. Und weil er so supercooler Typ war hatte er uns dahin eingeladen.

Wieder zu Hause zu sein war ein seltsames Gefühl. All dieses Kerzenlicht, der Geruch nach Plätzchen (Lucy hatte vier Bleche gebacken, und nur zwei anbrennen lassen!), all das „Schön das du wieder da bist!" und die ganze Zeit für die Familie – als ob meine Mutter und meine Schwester jeden Moment in der Küche posieren und völlig grundlos viel zu hell lachen würden wie auf einer Anzeige für häuslich-weihnachtliches Glück und magischen Allzweckreiniger. Mit Truthahn in der einen und Staubwedel in der anderen Hand. Ich sah es förmlich vor mir. Gruseliger Gedanke.

Dass keine Missverständnisse aufkommen – ich _freute_ mich, die beiden zu sehen. Und unter all den bunten Gnomfigürchen und zu Lichterketten war auch immer noch das kleine, unauffällige Haus, das ich über alles liebte, mit zerkratzten Holzoberflächen und Duftlampen und indischen Teppichen, das mich willkommen hieß und das mich manchmal völlig grundlos ein lächeln ließ, wenn ich eine von hundert Kleinigkeiten entdeckte, die ich schon fast vergessen hatte in Hogwarts.

Mum und Lucy und das Haus im Vergleich zu Hogwarts und den Jungs und Lily – wie ein alter, gemütlicher, warme Lieblingspulli im Vergleich mit wirklich einer wirklich coolen Quidditchrobe. Es _war_ einfach kein Vergleich.

Wie sollte man denn die verschwenderische Vielfalt des Weihnachtsmahls in Hogwarts vergleichen mit meiner Mum, die strahlend, mit einer türkisblauen Bommelmütze auf den roten Haaren und einer Familienpizza vom Muggle-Inder in den Händen vor dem Laden stand.

„Es geht einem das Herz auf, nicht wahr", sagte Lucy leise, die unbemerkt hinter mich getreten war, und ich nickte stumm und ging, um die Tür zu öffnen und die Pizza in Empfang zu nehmen.

„Mädels, guckt euch das an!", rief Mum und schüttelte den Kopf, dass der Schnee von ihren Haarspitzen in alle Ecken tropfte. „Ist das nicht herrlich? Es ist Weihnachten, _und _es gibt Schnee! Komm, Mandalay, schließ die Tür ab, gehn wir essen!"

„Ich dachte der Laden ist bis um vier offen?", fragte ich etwas überrascht, aber Lucy zuckte nur die Schultern und lächelte als wollte sie sagen „auch recht", und Mum, die schon im Wohnzimmer war, rief: „Ach was, kommt doch keiner mehr, und die Pizza wird kalt!"

Ich schloss ab und drehte das altmodische Schild mit der „Geschlossen" – Seite nach außen, und ich brauchte dazu etwas länger als nötig, denn so kannte ich das nicht. Normalerweise fing Weihnachten bei uns zu Einbruch der Dunkelheit an.

„Was ist denn hier los?", erkundigte ich mich leise bei Lucy.

„Frag mich nicht, sie ist seit ein paar Tagen so… feiertäglich. Vielleicht ist es der Schnee."

Aha. Nun ja, falls es daran lag, war zumindest sicher, dass es sich nicht wiederholen würde – Schnee in London an Weihnachten war etwa wie Spannung in Geschichte der Zauberei. Man hatte davon reden hören, hielt es aber allgemein für eine Legende.

„Ach, Kinder", sagte meine Mutter, als wir im Wohnzimmer vor dem Weihnachtsbaum, festlich geschmückt mit tanzenden Kobolden und extra-funkelndem Lametta, im Kreis saßen und die Pizza aus der Schachtel umverteilten, zu gleichen Teilen in unsere Münder und auf Hände und Roben. „Ach, Kinder. Das ist schön, so wie es ist, nicht wahr?"

Jetzt war ich aber wirklich alarmiert.

„Sicher, ist es. Wieso?"

„Nur so. Ich finde es einfach schön, Zeit mit meinen beiden süßen zu verbringen. Ist ja nicht mehr so oft, jetzt wo ihr beide erwachsen seid."

„Mum!" Der Gedanke, hier als Erwachsene betrachtet zu werden, machte mir, gelinde gesagt, Angst. Hieß das jetzt, ich musste meine Wäsche selber waschen oder was?

„Na ja, du gehst nach Paris, Lucy schwirrt die ganze Zeit durch London und ist nur noch zum essen und schlafen hier, nicht einmal das immer…" Sie sah ein bisschen verloren aus, wie sie so zu den Familienfotos auf dem Fensterbrett sah.

„Oh, _Mum_", sagte Lucy und machte Anstalten, zu ihr hinüber zu rutschen und sie zu umarmen, aber Mum wehrte ab.

„Merlin, lass das! Am Ende geht hier noch die große Heulerei los, und das am Weihnachtsabend! Oh nein, meine Lieben", mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstab ließ sie drei neue Becher warmen Elfenwein zu uns schweben, „das ist vielleicht ein Familienfest, aber ein Fest ist es trotzdem, und jetzt feiern wir!"

Ich kannte diese Art von rasantem Stimmungsumschwung, sie hatte sich entschlossen fröhlich zu sein und ein Heer schlecht gelaunter Ministeriumsbeamter hätte sie nicht davon abbringen können. Ich machte also gute Miene zum traurigen Spiel – und ein dickes internes Memo mit der Aufschrift „Krisengespräch mit Lucy!"

Die Gelegenheit dazu ergab sich früher als gedacht.

„Du-huu?", sagte ich zu Lucys Hinterteil. Der Rest von ihr wurde momentan von dem Ungetüm von Ofen, das die Hälfte unserer Küche darstellte verschluckt, oder zumindest machte es diesen Eindruck.

„Autogrammwünsche erst wieder in einer halben Stunde, bitte, ich bin gerade nicht verfügbar", sagte Lucys Stimme und klang gedämpft.

Ich ignorierte das.

„Findest du nicht auch, dass irgendwas nicht stimmt?"

Mit einem Ächzen tauchte meine Schwester aus dem Backofen auf. Sie setzte sich auf ihre Fersen, wischte sich mit dem Handgelenk über die Stirn, wobei sie sich sehr dekorativ einen Streifen Ruß aufmalte, und sah mich an.

„Ob etwas nicht stimmt? Lass mal sehen, es ist immer noch Weihnachtsabend, für eine halbe Stunde oder so, Mum ist schon im Bett und wir putzen die Küche. Aber ja verdammt, ich finde allerdings das etwas nicht stimmt."

„Und die Pizza ist nicht alle geworden!", fügte ich hinzu, was ich für das größte und unfassbarste aller Übel hielt.

„Richtig", sagte Lucy mit ernstem Nicken, „und die Pizza ist nicht alle geworden."

Ich betrachtete meine Spiegelung in dem Messingbecher, den ich bis gerade abgetrocknet hatte. Das tue ich gern, denn alles, was einem an seinem Spiegelbild in einem Becher nicht gefällt, kann man darauf schieben, dass der Becher erstens rund und zweitens fleckig ist, aber jetzt war ich nicht richtig bei der Sache.

„Meinst du, ich soll nicht nach Paris gehen?"

Es machte ein Geräusch wie von einem tibetanischen Tempelgong (das kenne ich, weil wir so einen im Keller haben), und aus dem Ofen erklang sehr unfestliches Fluchen.

„Sag mal, spinnst du?!", fragte Lucy im Tonfall ehrlicher Entrüstung, als sie, mit noch etwas Ruß mehr im Gesicht als zuvor, wieder aufgetaucht war. „Natürlich gehst du nach Paris! Woher kommt den der Unsinn auf einmal?"

„Na ja, weil Mum doch meinte, wir wären alle weg und so… Was ist, wenn sie an Silvester alleine ist?". Ich rieb mit dem Daumen an einem Wasserfleck auf meinem Spiegelbild herum.

„Ist sie nicht. Sie ist zu einer Party eingeladen, von der Tussi, die die Kristallkugeln aus dem Laden herstellt. Was zwar auch nicht meinen Vorstellungen von einem gelungen Beginn für das neue Jahr entspricht, dich aber nicht dran hindern sollte nach Paris zu fahren."

„Ich weiß nicht. Sie sah so traurig aus. Mir ist nicht wohl bei der Sache." Das lag zwar nicht nur daran, spielte aber keine Rolle, fand ich.

Lucy allerdings, die mich immerhin kannte seit- na ja, immer schon, sah das wohl anders.

„Okay, fast hättest du mich überzeugt. Tatsache ist, Mum hat Probleme damit, dass du jetzt auch nur noch eineinhalb Jahre zur Schule gehst. Du bist fast erwachsen, in ihren Augen, und es macht ihr Angst. Aber das ist nichts, was du änderst, wenn du Paris ins Wasser fallen lässt. Mandalay, was ist los? Ich meine, niemand bleibt in London, wenn er in die Stadt der Liebe fahren kann zu Silvester! Nicht einmal ein Romantik-Atheist wie du."

Mein Spiegelbild im Messingbecher feixte mich an. Da hat sie den Nargel auf den Kopf getroffen, schien es zu sagen, und, erzähl's ihr halt, kann ja nicht schaden.

Zumindest letzteres sah ich zwar anders, aber eine bessere Idee, aus der Nummer rauszukommen, hatte ich auch nicht.

„Okay. Folgendes." Ich stellte den Becher weg und setzte mich auf eine Arbeitsfläche.

„Was würdest du sagen, wenn ich alle meine Probleme mal aufgelistet hätte und nach Ursachen gesucht hätte?"

Wären Lucys Augenbrauen noch weiter nach oben gewandert, sie wären in ihren Haaren verschwunden und erst unterhalb ihres Zopfs wieder aufgetaucht.

„Ich würde sagen, dass du entweder zu viel Zeit hast, oder zu viele Probleme. Das, oder der schüchterne Dunkelblonde ist in Wirklichkeit Anwerber einer finsteren Sekte mit dem Ziel der Weltherrschaft durch gnadenlose Ordnung und du bist sein neuestes Opfer."

„Remus? Mit Plänen für die Weltherrschaft? Spinn nicht rum. Zu viele Probleme trifft es aber ganz gut. Hier, guck mal." Ich hielt ihr den Zettel unter die Nase, der schon seit vor den Weihnachtsferien täglich meine Hosentasche von innen sah. (Und ja, die Hosentaschen wechselten zwischendurch, besten Dank.) Entsprechend sah er auch aus. Mitgenommen, bisschen fleckig, weich geworden von viel zu häufigem Auf- und wieder Zufalten.

Man hätte meinen können, ich hätte das Ding lieb gewonnen.

Man hätte sich geirrt.

Im Gegenteil, ich konnte das Pergament nicht mehr sehen, und erst recht nicht, was es besagte. Lucy schien es allerdings ganz interessant zu finden, wenn ich ihre konzentrierte Miene und kraus gezogene Nase richtig deutete. Als sie die Augen hob, funkelten sie vor Belustigung.

„Nimm's mir nicht übel", sagte sie und mir war sonnenklar, das etwas kommen musste, das fast nicht anders zu nehmen war als übel, „aber so an die neunundneunzig Prozent deiner Probleme hast du mit nahezu jedem Teenager der westlichen Hemisphäre gemein."

Sie konnte einem schon immer das Gefühl geben, etwas wirklich Besonderes zu sein.

„Die Probleme sind doch gar nicht das Problem." Hm. Gerade eben, in meinem Kopf, hatte es noch völlig logisch geklungen. „Das Problem ist die Ursache! Es ist immer dieselbe! Oder vielmehr, derselbe."

„Na, da bin ich aber froh, ich dachte schon, das Problem sei die Lösung. Aber die ist doch einfach."

„Ich kann Sirius nicht umlegen lassen, selbst wenn sie ihn verstoßen haben, seine Familie würde blutige Rache nehmen! Und wenn nicht die, dann Hogwarts' weibliche Bevölkerung."

Lucy stand auf, kam vorsichtig näher und legte mir die Hand auf die Stirn, wie um Fieber zu messen.

„Seltsam. Wenn du kein Fieber hast, heißt das, dass ich dich ernst nehmen muss? Nee, eher nicht." Dann verschränkte sie die Arme. „Jetzt mal ernsthaft. Es hat niemand davon gesprochen, ihm umlegen zu lassen. Viel zu teuer. Aber gut, dass wir uns schon mal auf ihn als verbindendes Element aller deiner Probleme einigen können."

„War ja nicht so schwer", schnaubte ich und deutete anklagend auf die Verbindungslinien auf dem Problem-Analysen-Pergament, die allesamt stur zu Sirius' Namen in der Mitte führten.

„Und deswegen willst du nicht nach Paris? Weil einer deiner besten Freunde ein bisschen mehr ist als das?"

„Was denn, er ist zwei beste Freunde? Oh nein, das ist nicht der Grund warum ich nicht nach Paris will, ich habe kein Problem mit multiplen Persönlichkeiten, ich finde nur, dass jemand, der ohne hin schon das Monopol für meine Probleme zu haben scheint, nicht auch noch die Gelegenheit bekommen sollte, das auszubauen. Oder so."

Lucy sah mich auf eine mitleidige Art an, die mir auf die Nerven ging ohne, dass ich hätte sagen können warum.

„Geh nach Paris, kleine Schwester. Vielleicht ist er ja nicht nur die Ursache deiner Probleme. Vielleicht ist er auch ja die Lösung."


End file.
